


Призрак Дома, в котором...

by Melany_Holl



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots, Дом в котором...
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:32:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 39,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melany_Holl/pseuds/Melany_Holl
Summary: Позволь, я расскажу тебе историю о призраке...





	1. ИСТОРИЯ ПЕРВАЯ И ПОСЛЕДНЯЯ. ФАСОЛЬКА. Глава первая

Мои внутренние терзания начались давно. Не знаю, насколько, правда, давно, но явно ещё даже до того, как я попал в Дом. Не исключено, что меня здесь и заперли только потому, что был я (да и сейчас есть) нелюдим и замкнут. Вообще-то у нас тут не принято вспоминать, что происходило тогда, в другой жизни в Наружности, но раз уж я начал рассказ, то стоит продолжать.

Наш (не наш, конечно, но я вправе называть его таковым) Дом стоит на самой окраине города, являясь гротескной карикатурой на ушедшие в прошлое дни, когда все постройки Наружности не возвышались больше, чем на три этажа. Сейчас Дом совсем облупился, облез и стал похож на серый остов руин. Его все боятся и чураются, а жители Наружности вообще были бы рады, если бы Дом снесли к чертям вместе с воспоминаниями, легендами и жутковатыми его жильцами. Но Дом снести нельзя. В смысле совсем невозможно, потому что он держится за жизни муравьишек-поселенцев в своём сердце, питается их страхами и слабостями, оттуда и черпает собственную живучесть. Моими страхами он тоже питался, но со временем страха не осталось. Остались только слабости. Слабость.

Я здесь живу почти пять лет. Четыре с хвостиком, если угодно. И то, что было до, уже почти не помню. Хотя, если честно, то и вспоминать не хочется. Наверное, после того, как осознаешь, что ты отброс общества и никому не нужен, то и воспоминания становятся ненужными. Поначалу это, знаете ли, больно. Неприятно, стыдно, мерзко, а потом привыкаешь. В большей мере этому поспособствовал Дом, потому что память о погибших родителях истлела ровно за одну ночь – самую первую в Могильнике. От воспоминаний осталось только мягкие прикосновения материнских губ ко лбу перед сном и скупые, но очень тёплые, отцовские объятия. Возможно, каждый из Фазанов, Псов или даже Крыс нанизывает такие свои воспоминания на тонкую нить памяти и прячет под свитерами, в надежде, что их никто не найдёт. Это что-то из разряда талисманов – то, что убережёт тебя от Изнанки и ее обитателей, то, что не позволит раствориться в Доме, то, что сохранит рассудок. Но о прошлом здесь не любят говорить, да я уже и упоминал об этом.

Это последний год. Выпускной. И хуже всего то, что никто из нас к нему не готов. Я имею в виду выпуск и жизнь в Наружности.

Я боюсь больше всех.

Три последних года я провёл в Могильнике. И уж поверьте, такой опыт повторять решительно не хочется, потому как все, с кем я имел дело за этот период времени – это Пауки, Ящики и Призрак. Ящиков в счет можно не брать – они еще нелюдимее, чем я. Пауки поговорливее будут, но белые халаты, пилюли, уколы и снотворное меня никогда не привлекали, а теперь и подавно, потому что от количества всего вышеперечисленного меня уже тошнит.

Могильник – это дом в Доме. Больница если по-Наружному, но так ее никто из наших не называет. Он младше самого дома, но, как по мне, время тут тянется год за десять. Проследить за сменой дня и ночи почти нереально, потому что никто по сути-то и не знает, как тут движется это самое пресловутое время. Пауки этого не замечают, но они и не настоящие обитатели Могильника, а те, кто в нем живут, это не обсуждают. Поэтому три года я и перебивался в обществе Призрака, но, клянусь всем святым, это лучшая компания, какую я мог себе пожелать.

Раньше его, конечно, иначе звали – Шумным, но это прозвище уже давно забыто. Только я, наверное, его и помню, хотя теперь по правилам Дома называть его можно только новым прозвищем. К слову, новое прозвище дал ему я, поэтому ответственность несу тоже я – крестный как никак. Может, по этой причине он от меня и не уходит. Да я и не знаю, как жил бы, уйди он.

Глядя на него мало бы кто сказал, что раньше его звали Шумным. От прошлого мальчишки остались только извечно выкрашенные в желтый волосы да улыбка. Он больше не вопит и не шутит, да и слова от него не добьёшься. Ну, ладно, быть может, только на Изнанке. Но днём он молчун каких поискать, так что все-таки не зря я его прозвал Призраком.

Вот и сейчас он сидит рядом, с любопытством уставившись на старые часы над столом Акулы, и примерно держит руки на коленках. Иногда пальцами принимается отбивать ритм, и тогда я вспоминаю то, каким он был, пока Дом не проглотил его целиком, схрумкав как морковку. Это на самом деле удивительно – то, что из нас двоих на обед Дому пошёл он. Потому что на фоне Шумного выглядел я тогда куда более податливой жертвой – одно его запястье как два моих, да и казался он меня больше, хоть я выше его на пол головы. Но я-то заморыш совсем, а Шумный тогда оброс хорошими мускулами – это для четырнадцатилетнего пацаненка, конечно. Но как оброс тогда, так и остался силачом. А я все тянулся вверх, словно стручковая фасоль, но Шумный, а теперь уже Призрак, все равно был больше. Но меня это и радовало – он оставался защитником. В первую очередь от своих же Куниц, потому что с Младшим у меня отношения с самого начала были совсем беда.

Младший слепой. Наверное, от рождения, но спросить его об этом никто никогда не решался. Этот парниша, даром что крот, в обиду себя не даёт. Во-первых, потому что хоть и худой, но очень коренастый. А во-вторых, он прозорливый как сам черт. Так что в первый вечер у Куниц он по рассказам своего брата Могучего уже знал, что руки мои, как и шея, как и запястья всегда вымазаны чёрным, так что Младший долго ничего не говорил, а только смотрел, и это было на самом деле жутко – то, как кто-то пялится даже не на тебя, а сквозь. Вполне возможно, что он обладает рентгеновским зрением, потому что все, что он тогда мне сказал – это: «внутри чёрная морда». И я, если не сказать по-другому, обалдел.

В мой первый день в стае я был испуган и рассеян. Я помню, как Могучий повис на поручне двухэтажной кровати, выглядывая из-за спинки как настоящий бандерлог, криво ухмыльнулся и ткнул меня пальцем прямо в щеку. Я, конечно, такой наглости не выдержал – схватил его за этот же палец и потянул на себя.

Все замерли.

Раздался хруст, и Могучий взвыл как забытый чайник на плите, разбрызгивая проклятья во все стороны словно капли кипятка. Никто не удивился, только подтянутый темноволосый парень с чёрными бровями заливисто расхохотался, как будто это была лучшая шутка всех времён, а потом притянул меня к себе ближе, щекой утыкая в свою грудь, и пальцами взлохматил мои коротко стриженные волосы. Этот парень – откровенный красавчик – вёл себя как король, но по сути таковым и являлся: он был вожаком стаи, а я новичком, так что уж ему так точно можно было меня мять и тискать. Правда, смысла во всем этом было ни на грамм, но Чёрный Лис (а это был именно он) смысла никогда не искал. Он искал удовольствие и находил его, если уж быть честным до конца.

Лис был чуть постарше меня и чуть повыше, поэтому я его истязаниям не сопротивлялся.

– Молчишь? Ну, молчи, – сказал он улыбаясь. Его ровные белые зубы были похожи на оскал, и как бы эта улыбка не была дружелюбна, она оставалась опасной.

– Он немой, – подал голос Младший и нахмурился. У него было бледное лицо, запавшие глаза, руки, расчесанные почти до локтей, и тонкие паучьи пальцы со скусанными под корень ногтями. Говорили, что у того непроходящая форма чесотки, но заразиться от него было нельзя – по легенде, кто-то даже проводил эксперимент, попросив его плюнуть в рот одному из Логов, ведь тех никому жалко не было.

– Немой, говоришь, – Лис перестал улыбаться. Если бы я мог представить, что у него есть сердце, то подумал бы, что он сочувствует. Но вот беда – на то Лис и был чёрным, потому что эмоции у него отсутствовали как класс. Зато воображение было что надо – он легко мог представить, что сам лишился голоса. Ну, а поскольку вся его жизнь заключалась в том, чтобы петь, то и страх у него был соответствующий – я был материальной оболочкой его страха.

– Влезай на любую койку, не заваленную барахлом, – сказал он чуть погодя, рассмотрев меня повнимательнее. – Могучего больше не обижай. Хоть тот и Лог, но мы в обиду своих не даём.

– У тебя уже есть кличка? – протянул из угла колясочник с большими глазами. Его было почти не видать за решеткой коек, да и сам он был страшно тощим и бледным – кроме шуток, отливал голубизной на коже. Зато глаза сияли ореховым какао, словно необыкновенные анютины глазки. Я тогда, помнится, угадал с именем: это и было его прозвище, данное ему и за глаза, и за мягкую улыбку, и за цвет кожи.

Ответить за меня никто не успел. Дверь с грохотом распахнулась, стукнув о столбик кровати, так что со стены посыпалась штукатурка, а в комнату не вошёл даже, влетел ещё один подросток. На вид не старше четырнадцати с желтыми нечесаными патлами на голове и с пирсингом в носу и на губе. Его бы можно было причислить в Крысы, но твёрдый взгляд выдавал натуру упрямую и сильную.

Хоть шума он наделал немало, но внимание на такой грохот никто не обратил – все как смотрели на меня, так и не отвернулись.

– Фасолина, – хмыкнул Могучий и со щелчком вправил палец на место. Его красные волосы отливали в белом свете тусклой лампы нехорошим оранжевым огнём, и я вздрогнул. Теперь он был моим крестным, а это значило, что он по сути стал и моей мамашей тоже. Первый же день в Доме после трёх недель в Могильнике, и вот пожалуйста – я крестник Бандерлога.

Все на его предложение одобрительно загудели, а Могучий даже выудил из-за пазухи флягу с чем-то резко пахнущим и отпил пару глотков, отмечая мое наречение.

– Фасолинка, – протянул желтоволосый нежно и переглянулся с Лисом: тот лёг на свою кровать, подложив свою единственную руку под голову.

Я все так же мялся посреди комнаты, не зная, куда лучше кинуть свои вещи – громкое слово для старого рюкзака, наполненного нижним бельём, тетрадями, носками и предметами личной гигиены.

В логове сейчас было всего шесть человек включая меня. Но кроватей было восемь – все двухъярусные, покосившиеся и скрипучие до ужаса. На одной похрустывал выбитым пальцем Бандерлог, Лис валялся на крайней у окна, Шумный желтоволосый с другой стороны, Младший лежал на нижней койке справа, а ещё одна двухъярусная у двери была завалена разным барахлом.

– Можешь лезть наверх моей, – добродушно предложил тот, что с пирсингом. Он протянул ладонь, чтобы забрать у меня вещи, и рукав поношенной толстовки заголил его запястье. Кожа там потемнела как от ожога, пошла пятнами, образуя разводы и линии, и я словил себя на том, что не могу оторвать глаза.

– Пялишься. Нехорошо пялиться, Фасолька, – качнул он головой. Я молчал. Нет, ну, а что ещё я мог сделать? – Это кисти Дома. Он рисует на мне.

Парень оскалился, и я чуть отшатнулся, хоть признаваться в том, что напуган, не смел. Лис засмеялся, а Младший снова прошил меня рентгеновским лучом – я хлопал глазами, словно потерянный ребёнок. По сути, на тот момент, я таковым и являлся, потому что из Наружности меня забрали всего три недели назад, и кое-какие воспоминания во мне ещё были живы, а за все время, какое я провёл в Могильнике, мне встретился только один мальчишка-колясочник. Он страшно косил на оба глаза, и я никак не мог понять, куда на самом деле он смотрит.

Его звали Отмычка, потому что он единственный во всем Доме мог открывать все двери, мог проникать во все щели и даже укатиться отсюда мог. На вопрос, почему он все еще тут, Отмычка мне признался, что катиться ему некуда, да и Дом он любит. Его истории мне понравились, и мы вроде как подружились, поэтому все три недели он пробирался в мою палату по ночам, аккуратно сползал со своего кресла и забирался ко мне в кровать под одеяло. На самом деле, не поведай мне Отмычка об основных правилах жизни в Доме, сейчас я стоял бы посреди комнаты ещё большим глупцом. А так хотя бы сохранял спокойствие. И даже разводы на шее и руках, которыми добротно наградил меня Отмычка, невесть откуда приволокший мешок угля, уже не особо интересовали моих новых соседей.

– Ему бы вмазать, – протянул Могучий и легко спрыгнул со второго этажа его с Младшим кровати. – Вмазать, чтоб не пялился.

Лис и тот тип, которого я ещё не знал – желтоволосый, но вы-то уже поняли, что это был Шумный, – с любопытством смотрели, что будет дальше. Они ждали чего-то, и я знал, что именно. Поэтому, покоряясь правилам своей новой стаи, я от души зарядил возвышавшемуся надо мной Могучему прямо в нос. Это было уже второе мое нападение за последние двадцать минут на Бандерлога. Но на сей раз он был готов – просто поморщился, сморгнув выступившие на глазах слезы, сплюнул кровь на пыльный и латаный-перелатаный ковёр под ногами и отвесил мне ответный удар.

Комната вмиг закружилась, сменяя посеревший от времени плафон под потрескавшимся потолком на облезлые стены с корявыми надписями на ней; покачнулись перед глазами кровати, зашторенное наглухо окно отъехало куда-то вглубь комнаты, а мое лицо заливала вязкая, тёплая кровь. Я поморгал, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд, и первое, что мне попалось на глаза – это фраза, выцарапанная на стене: «Раз, два, три, четыре – раскрывайте глазки шире. Пять, шесть, семь, восемь – Дом проглотит ваши кости». От надписи этой мутило, или это просто мне казалось, потому что все вращалось в бешенном темпе, словно меня забыли на карусели.

– Ну! – услышал я сквозь вату. – Свали, Могучий! Свали, кому сказал!

Затем кто-то оттащил Бандерлога, и послышался звук пощёчины. Удивительно, но этот звук привел меня в чувство, так что я приоткрыл глаза и скосил их вниз – Лис ухмылялся, а Могучий трусливо жался к стене. Все правильно – Логи редко нападают, а этот совсем распоясался и получил не то, чтобы по заслугам, но для проформы. Иначе бы однажды Бандерлоги поняли, что сила какая-никакая у них все-таки есть.

– Сколько пальцев, Фасолинка? – Шумный склонился надо мной и помахал ладонью перед глазами. Ответить я ему не мог из-за своей немоты, но он об этом помнил – не дожидаясь даже кивка, взвалил меня на плечи и легко закинул на верхнюю койку. Подтянувшись, устроился рядом со мной и, положив мою голову на свои колени, рукавом принялся вытирать кровь с лица. Я ещё удивился, что тот не брезгует совсем, но сопротивляться не мог.

– Будешь моим другом, Фасолька, – определил он и довольно улыбнулся. Это меня отчего-то успокоило.

Еще некоторое время я вслушивался в разговоры стаи, а потом услышал мягкий перебор струн гитары и удивительно нежный голос Лиса. Мне было лень открывать глаза, и Шумный, наклонившись к моему лицу просто рассказывал обо всем, что видел. Выходило у него замечательно, наверное, потому что он долго практиковался со слепым Младшим.

– Сейчас Лис и Могучий затянут песню, а Младший им подыгрывает. Анютины Глазки тоже иногда поет, но очень редко и только для своих, – он замолчал, явно наслаждаясь музыкой, а потом продолжил: – Ты тоже свой, Фасолинка. Мой даже, наверное, больше, чем свой, но все же. Они поймут, только потом, когда придет время.

Я слушал Шумного и даже не выражал недовольства, когда тот, вытащив неизвестно откуда барабанные палочки, принялся отстукивать ритм по спинке кровати. Это у него выходило не менее отлично, чем описания, поэтому я старался не дергаться, чтобы он не спихнул меня со своих коленей. Мне нравилось слушать.

– «Не знаешь ничего об этой жизни», – затянул Могучий, и я встрепенулся, потому что не ожидал от него такого таланта. – «Но мы докажем непохожесть на других: скрываясь, маски для Наружников нацепим, покинем Дом мы с наступлением темноты.»*

Шумный довольно улыбался, видя, что мне нравится, и все пытался отодрать у меня из-под носа застывшую корочку крови.

Мне правда нравилось. Нравилось то, что попал я не к Фазанам (да туда бы меня и не взяли), не к Псам и даже не к Крысам. Мне нравилось, что Куницы, как и все, блюли законы Дома, которые совершенно незаметно уже стали основой моей жизни. Мне нравилось, что память услужливо отключилась, и я не скучал по давнишним временам.

Таким был первый вечер в стае, и я запомнил его на всю жизнь. Уже тогда я знал кое-что о них, но только потом понял, что знать – мало. Нужно пожить с ними, чтобы влиться в заведенный ритм. Чтобы начать думать как свои, поступать как свои и чувствовать как свои.

Например, все подчинялись строгому суточному порядку – вернее беспорядку, потому что Шумный почти не спал, любил ночью греметь посудой и отстукивать ритм по всему, что попадалось ему под руку. Ему никто не перечил, потому что каждый из стаи знал – он ведь тоже не подарок, но его все равно все терпят. Это была демократия в чистом ее виде, без всяких там примесей и оговорок. Правила составлялись вместе, хотя я был убежден, что эти правила существовали задолго до моего появления, до появления Шумного, Лиса и даже Младшего с Могучим  – а те были здесь с пеленок.

Нельзя заставлять кого-то выключать музыку или свет, поэтому лампы горели почти круглосуточно, но ночью – только над кроватью Младшего, потому что тому было абсолютно фиолетово, темно сейчас или светло. Нельзя будить спящую Куницу, если не хочешь схлопотать по шее. Нельзя насмехаться над чужими увлечениями – такими как садоводство Анютиных Глазок, отбивание ритма Шумного или пения Лисы. На самом деле Куницы все были музыкальными, но это оставалось тайной для Псов, Крыс и Фазанов. Все стаи хранили свои секреты, но Куницы, хоть между нами и был Бандерлог, который мог понести любую весть по коридорам, делали из этого настоящий ритуал.

Нельзя носить что-то кроме черного и белого, нельзя болтать за едой или курить в постели – рядом можно, а в постели ни-ни.

Я помнил эти правила наизусть. Я жил этими правилами. А потом все изменилось.

 

– Этот год выпускной, – Акула насупился и закусил верхнюю губу. Зубы у него острые и редкие, но от этого не менее хищные. – Перейдёшь в комнаты, потому что иначе выпустить тебя будет совсем уж проблематично.

Я жму плечами и кошусь на Призрака: тот в открытую смотрит на Акулу и выжидающе улыбается, словно ждет от него подарка на святки. Или уж на начало учебного года – это как посмотреть.

– Куда ж тебя определить… – директор интерната встает, подходит к трельяжу, на котором вместе с незаслуженными дипломами, грамотами и кубками ютится старенькое радио, которое крутит только одну волну – это я помню еще по давним нашим встречам в этом кабинете. Акула поворачивает колесико звука, и комнату заполняет визгливое пение какой-то девчонки. – Пойдешь в ту группу, где был раньше.  
Я поднимаю руки, чтобы попросить ручку – язык жестов Акула не понимает, – но тот только качает головой.

– Спорить не будешь, – предупреждает он сразу и бросает взгляд на часы. – Знать ничего не хочу по поводу твоих умозаключений. В больнице тебя держать больше никто не станет, потому что и повода-то нет.

Он смешно выпускает воздух, выпячивая вперед губу, и рассеянно обводит взглядом весь кабинет. Призраку такое поведение Акулы кажется забавным, и он смеется в голос – мне даже приходится пихнуть его в ногу, чтобы тот затих.

– Успокоился? – уточняет директор, не глядя. Через окно струится апрельское солнце, и лучи скользят по его лысине, отражаясь в капельках пота на висках и лбу. Он выглядит утомленным и скучным, но мне совершенно наплевать, потому что, ну, вы сами понимаете, это же Акула.

– Так что, отправлять к старым приятелям? – спрашивает он и все-таки поднимает на нас взгляд. Я резко наклоняюсь, выхватываю с его стола одну из бумажек в стопке для заметок и царапаю подвернувшимся под руку тупым карандашом «Добро пожаловать к Куницам». Акула злится, скалится, и тут я вспоминаю, почему его прозвали именно так, а не иначе.

Мы идем по коридору жилого крыла Дома. На первом этаже уже куча новиков, и большинство лиц я не узнаю, зато узнаю причастность к стаям – под нашими ногами путаются мелкие Бандерлоги, явно из совсем уж новеньких, потому что отличаются они каким-то особенным бесстрашием. Из всех углов слышатся перешептывания, и до нас доносятся отрывки рапортов из-за закрытых дверей: «новенький, чумазый…», «дурень, он из Могильника…», «…тот, что провалялся год…».

Мы не обращаем внимание на эти осязаемые слухи, но сердце мое все равно начинает стучать чаще – я опять вернулся в тот день около пяти лет назад, вновь попал в Дом и снова на смотринах. Призрак, видно, почуяв мой страх, – он вообще на удивление легко распознает мои мысли, словно те отлиты из воска – подхватывает меня за руку, хоть знает же, стервец, что Бандерлоги донесут и это.

Коридоры малышни сменяет темная лестница с высоким окном на пролете, и вот тут воспоминания начинают обрастать новыми подробностями: ремонт второго этажа так и не закончен, хоть начался еще задолго моего до появления в Доме. У стенки в ряд стоят банки с краской, и некоторые из них уже наполовину опустошены, судя по граффити на стенах. Мы с Призраком рассматриваем художества, но шагу не сбавляем – из-за дверей выглядывают лица: знакомые и не очень, но в большинстве настороженные. Старшие куда суровее относятся к пришельцам, но демонстративно делают вид, что не слишком-то и замечают нас.

Я вижу Рыло – главаря Псов, курящего у окна одной из спален. Мы были с ним знакомы и раньше, поэтому он сдержанно кивает нам в знак приветствия. Я замечаю, что Рыло ничуть не удивляется ладони Призрака в моей, и это меня обнадеживает. В конце концов, думаю я, мы с Призраком с самого начала были не разлей вода, а сейчас так и подавно, так что я кошусь на него – уверенно улыбающегося и как всегда желтоволосого – и мне становится легче.

Мы стараемся преодолеть комнаты Крыс как можно скорее – эти не скупятся на приветствия, выбрасывая из спален книги, вспоротые подушки и железные кружки, так что Призраку даже приходится пригнуться, чтобы особо ретивый его не задел. Такое поведение Крыс неудивительно: эти – любители продемонстрировать свою радость или злость любыми доступными способами, главное, чтобы вышло эффектно. Несколько пестрых ирокезов мне кажутся удивительно знакомыми, и я поворачиваю голову к Призраку, пальцами выводя вопрос на его ладони. На самом деле дело гиблое – он мне никогда не отвечает, только на Изнанке, но на этот раз хотя бы реагирует: сжимает мою ладонь крепче, словно подбадривает, а потом тянет дальше по коридору. Я добавляю шагу, нагоняя его, поэтому Кофейник (который, к слову, совсем не изменился) мы минуем очень быстро: нам удается только разглядеть несколько Псов за дальними столиками, возящихся над горшками с цветами Птиц и Хвоста – тот сидит один, хмуро поглядывая из-под длинной челки и трет ладонями свои колени. Он был толст еще тогда, три года назад, но теперь стал просто слоноподобен. Но, несмотря на его чудовищный размер, никто не дразнит его, потому что Хвост является первым Хранителем Историй Дома. Я помню, что без него не проходила ни одно застолье, потому что почти все обитатели Дома свято верили, что он варит лучший эль во всем белом свете.

Комната Куниц все там же, где и была. Я этому удивляюсь, потому что тягучее течение времени, метаморфозы, что происходят в коридорах Дома, кажется, все могут изменить до неузнаваемости. Но дверь – грязная, обшарпанная дверь с кучей записей в духе «Посторонним не входить, своим не выходить» и «Тише, мыши, Дом нас слышит» – вот она, темнеет блеклым пятном прямо перед нами.

Призрак ласково сжимает мою ладонь, явно желая приободрить и придать храбрости. У него это получается, поэтому я тянусь губами к его пальцам, благодарно прижимаюсь, закрывая на мгновение глаза, а потом толкаю дверь.

Передо мной Черный Лис – он стал еще выше и оброс еще большим количеством углов. Сидящий под потолком Могучий ничуть не изменился, и мне кажется, что на нем все та же куртка, что и три года назад. Анютины Глазки приветливо улыбается, и я рад, что это осталось неизменным – этого Дом пощадил, возвращая его Свет со сторицей обратно обладателю.

– Пришли, – выдыхает Младший и поворачивает голову в нашу сторону. Его рентгеновское зрение стало в миллион раз лучше, потому что он только чуть-чуть пялится, но подмечает все. На его шее болтается талисман, и я удивленно вскидываю брови. – Дух Могильника под ручку с Призраком.

Лис смеется, но как-то неуверенно, а потом делает несколько шагов к нам навстречу. Его рука ложится на мое плечо, словно он ждал нашего возвращения все эти годы с особенным нетерпением.

– Фасолька, – произносит он довольно и улыбается.

– Долго же ты от нас бегал, – удивительно добродушно поддакивает ему Могучий, и мы с Призраком переглядываемся. В его желтых волосах поблескивает все та же тусклая лампочка, и я решаю оглядеться.

В логове почти ничего не поменялось: только на столе у левой стены теперь примостилась плитка, на батарее сушатся какие-то травки да корешки, а под кроватью Могучего и Младшего стоят батальоны бутылок и склянок. Я рассматриваю все это, и замечаю, что в каждой из них плещутся какие-то экзотические растения, пауки, тараканы, куча мелких мошек, а в одной даже небольшая змея. Выглядит это довольно-таки отвратительно, так что я отвожу глаза и продолжаю скользить взглядом по комнате дальше, заостряя внимание на нововведениях.

На стене над кроватью Анютиных Глазок записей карандашом стало куда больше – они теперь теснятся рядышком, а иногда строчки залезают друг на друга, словно непослушные букашки. Разобрать в этих хитросплетениях букв что-то вразумительное слишком сложно, поэтому я просто поворачиваюсь к нашей с Призраком кровати. Она аккуратно застелена, и на койке Призрака лежат его барабанные палочки, перевязанные черной лентой. Я понимаю, что нас на самом деле ждали, и неуверенно улыбаюсь Куницам. Лис облегченно вздыхает.

– Вовремя же ты подоспел, – говорит. – Следующая ночь – Ночь Сказок, так что тебе придется потрудиться и записать все, что видел в Могильнике.

Я деланно недовольно качаю головой, и всячески изображаю свое нежелание хоть что-то рассказывать.

– Расскажешь как миленький, – уверенно заявляет Младший и щупает нас своими слепыми глазами. – Толку тогда в лапах Пауков пропадал? Такое не забывается. Таким делятся.

Улыбка сползает с моего лица как мокрая тряпка, так что я просто кидаю свои вещи на верхнюю койку и заползаю следом. Призрак бережливо придерживает меня за талию и взбирается ко мне, сразу же по привычке устраиваясь в изголовье и укладывая мою голову себе на колени. Он несколько раз прижимается своими сухими губами к моим, целует отчаянно и самозабвенно, лаская тонкими пальцами мое лицо, и мне уже совершенно наплевать, смотрят ли Куницы или нет. Я отдаленно слышу разговоры Анютиных Глазок с Могучим, но те обсуждают лишь засуху в Саду. Глазки беспокоится, что рододендроны погибнут в тени Картонного Замка, а Могучий беспокоится, что эти треклятые кусты разрушат с таким трудом вырванные у Крыс их владения.

Я жмусь к Призраку сильнее, скрюченными пальцами до боли впиваясь в кожу на его спине и плачу, хоть плакать не из-за чего.

 

______________  
Здесь представлен слегка подогнанный под ситуацию перевод песни «Ambulance» (оригинал My Chemical Romance).


	2. ФАСОЛЬКА. Глава вторая

**Четыре с хвостиком года назад. В Лесу**

По коридору ползли улитки. В Лес, наверное, потому что иной дороги выбраться у них не было. Шумный долго шарил в карманах, пока не нащупал фонарик. Там, на другой стороне никакого фонарика у него не было, а вот Изнанка благосклонно дарила ему. Мелочь, но приятно.

Забираться в Лес Шумный предпочитал со светом, хоть толку от этого никогда не было. Изнанка всегда изворачивалась немыслимым ужом перед ним и показывала лишь то, что хотела показать. Иногда он даже не замечал, как перед ним стелется дорожка в Лес, что путь открыт и можно побродить по опушкам с блестящей от росы травой. Это как в тот раз, когда на него набрел Фасолинка – через несколько недель после его заселения к Куницам – он как раз жевал мел в одной из классных комнат, чтобы потом пуститься по тропке в Лес. Фасолинка был спокоен и ничуть не удивлен, как будто каждый день он мог наблюдать, как в конце коридора кустится чаща и ухают филины, как будто это совершенно нормально – закрыть глаза и погрузиться в чарующий мир Изнанки.

– Чего шастаешь, мой? – оторвавшись от поедания мела, спросил Шумный. Фасолинка с интересом наблюдал за его трапезой. Его это интересовало почему-то больше, чем Лес за спиной.

– Просто пялюсь, – улыбнулся Фасолька и сел на первую парту. Та была старой и облепленной с внутренней стороны жвачкой, но куда в более приличном виде, чем, допустим, последняя парта у окна. Окно, правда, сейчас отсутствовало, но над потолком раскачивались побитые плафоны, освещая класс и даже часть коридора за открытой дверью.

– Я же говорил, что пялиться нехорошо, – беззлобно улыбнулся Шумный и прикончил последний кусок. Мел на зубах поскрипывал, и он водил языком по острым выступам резцов, чтобы собрать на кончик все до крошки. Но вязкая кашица приставала, приклеивалась и из-за слюны все становилось еще хуже – мел нещадно лип теперь и к небу, так что Шумный ногтем мизинца принялся его отколупывать.

– Ты ведь на самом деле не против, поэтому чего зря ругаться, – примирительно пожал плечами Фасолинка, все так же внимательно наблюдая за его манипуляциями.

«А он не из брезгливых,» – с восторгом подумал Шумный и поднялся с корточек, отряхивая о задние карманы джинсов измазанные в мелу ладошки.

– Ладно уж, – пробурчал он и заулыбался как мисс Америка на показе мод в Милане. Удивительно, но после поедания школьных мелков, измазанный белым, тот казался не менее обворожительным, чем при воскресном параде. Везет же некоторым даже после бессонной ночи и непрекращающейся пьянки выглядеть как суперзвезды. Шумный был из таких. – А ты спокоен для новичка.

Фасолинка невыразительно дернул плечами, словно не понимал, о чем парень ведет речь, а потом, потянув вверх руку, качнул низко висящий пластиковый плафон. Тот зашатался, и комната словно бы задвигалась – круглое пятно света перебегало с грязной школьной доски на заваленный книгами шкаф.

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – наконец поинтересовался он и прилег на парту спиной. Руки он закинул за голову и теперь представлял, что маячащий перед глазами плафон – это большущая рампа на концерте какой-нибудь крутой группы.

– О как, – прищелкнул языком Шумный. – Ничего необычного не замечаешь?

Фасолька оторвал голову от парты, внимательно рассматривая Шумного, критически проанализировал его с ног до головы, а потом выдал:

– Майка новая.

Майка на самом деле была новая – с пестрым рисунком разноцветного пляжа, утопающего в лучах солнца, она хвастливо оголяла чистые руки Шумного и яростно душила его шею.

– А в себе? – Шумный разулыбался еще сильнее, так что еще чуть-чуть, и лицо бы его треснуло по швам.

– А что во мне? У меня майка не новая, – снисходительно ответил он.

– Далась тебе эта майка, – Шумный тихонько и как-то уже очень обидно засмеялся, и Фасолинка насупился.

Шумный тут же почувствовал себя виноватым, поэтому подошёл к нему ближе и наклонился над его лицом, на котором в свете раскачивающегося плафона сильно заострялись скулы и залегали тени под подбородком, сливаясь с перемазанной чёрным шеей.

– Пошли, – сказал он и потянул Фасолинку за руку. Тот нехотя поднялся, понимая, что дуться глупо, но поделать с собой ничего не мог. Ему казалось, что от его внимания что-то ускользает, прячется за мелькающим светом лампы, за изгвазданными в мелу ладонями, за новой майкой Шумного. Это что-то было ключом от Дома, позволяющим, как Отмычке, пробираться в любую щель, но Фасолька поддавался на провокации плафона, мела и майки не хотел.

– Куда пойдем? – спросил он наконец, просто чтобы хоть что-то сказать, а не потому, что ему было интересно.

– В Лес, – ответил Шумный и, таясь, пробрался в коридор. Откуда-то из-за дверей доносились разговоры ребят, гомон чьей-то потасовки, пение и игра на губной гармошке, но все это искажалось пространством – коридор сворачивал звуки в бараний рог и подсовывал им что-то по-настоящему интересное, например, шум ночи и таинственные шорохи Леса.

Они ступили в траву, сразу утопив ноги по щиколотку в перегное опавших листьев и хвои. Только сейчас Фасолька понял, что забыл кеды у кровати. Это воспоминание о кедах повлекло за собой следующее о том, что снимал он их для того, чтобы лечь спать, а потом еще одно о том, что заснул он привычно на коленях Шумного. Что перед сном Могучий принялся ругаться с Младшим, деля неношенные носки, а потом еще и еще… Воспоминания тянулись разноцветными платками один за другим, как будто их доставал носатый клоун из рукава пиджака.

– Это сон, – вдруг погрустнел Фасолинка, вытащив последний из платков – серый и скучный – память о том, что он нем как рыба.

– Это не сон, – оглянулся на него Шумный. Из его рта вырывались облачка пара, а глаза мрачно поблескивали из-под челки. Фасолька подумал, что тот вроде бы изменился, и это не считая исчезнувших с рук обугленных пятен: Шумный как будто стал выше и шире в плечах и казался намного старше пятнадцатилетнего подростка.

– Тогда я ничего не соображаю, – признался Фасолька и затих, когда под его ногами что-то заерзало. Он освободил свою ладонь из цепкого захвата пальцев Шумного, а сам присел на корточки, чтобы разглядеть, что это там. Из-под вороха листвы высунулась острая мордочка то ли ежа, то ли еще черт пойми какой живности – луна в этот момент скрылась за тучами, и разглядеть ничего не получалось.

– Тут и соображать ничего не надо, – произнес Шумный. – Сам все потом поймешь. И все, что ты должен знать – это Дом. За этими стенами скрывается все сразу, и Дом, и Изнанка, и Лес. Берегись заблудиться, но не слишком бойся, иначе останешься тут навсегда.

Фасолька поднял на него глаза.

– Разве это плохо? – спросил он. Шумный громко задышал, явно не зная, что ответить, а потом все-таки выдавил:

– Это неизведанно, мой.

И он снова потянул Фасольку на себя, словно торопился бежать прочь, выть на Луну и искать приключения, пока Лес позволяет ему это делать. Но он задержался на несколько секунд и, наклонившись к Фасолинке, требовательно поцеловал, словно оставляя метку – она защитит от незнакомцев во тьме Леса, ведь Шумного здесь хорошо знают. А Фасольку нет.

**Фасолька. Четыре с хвостиком года назад. Шумный**

Я влился в ритм достаточно быстро, но недостаточно для того, чтобы все правильно понимать. Множество вещей, такие как периодические приступы хандры Могучего и пророческие замашки Младшего в голове укладываться не хотели. Отмычку, который был в курсе всех событий Дома, я нигде не встречал, поэтому, стесняясь задавать лишние вопросы, исключительно на интуитивном уровне жался к Шумному.

Тот был парнем свойским, и, что удивительно, его уважали даже Крысы, хоть предысторию такого невероятного взлета его популярности я точно не знал. Это как-то было связано с Самой Длинной Ночью в году, но подробности утаивались от непосвященных. Я посвященным не был.

На первое утро в Доме я сидел со своей стаей в столовой, ел и неотрывно пялился на все подряд, подмечая траурные мины Птиц и степенную важность Фазанов. Пока я жевал, Анютины Глазки выступал в роли рассказчика. Поскольку руки мои были заняты вилкой, то задавать вопросы я никак не мог, но Глазки проницательно угадывал все, что могло меня заинтересовать.

– Не поворачивайся к Крысам спиной, дурная примета, – по-прежнему мягко улыбаясь предупреждал он. – По-хорошему тебе надо обзавестись амулетом от их нападок, но это дело непростое: амулеты и талисманы делает в Доме только пара человек, и требуют они за это большую плату. Ну, или можно, конечно, рискнуть и самостоятельно попробовать сделать, но для этого нужен Дар. Вот у тебя Дар есть?

Я пожал плечами и перевел взгляд со своей котлеты на по-детски припухлые щеки Анютиных Глазок.

– Может, ты Ходок или Прыгун, – предположил тот и потер ладонью по колесу своего сидения – он хотел подъехать ко мне ближе, чтобы разговор не подслушали, и я наклонился ухом к его губам. – Нет?

Я отрицательно покачал головой, впервые обрадовавшись, что благодаря своей немоте не могу признаться Глазкам, что даже близко не понимаю, о чем тот вообще болтает.

– Жаль, – совершенно неогорченно сказал он и откатился в сторону. Его котлета давно остыла и покрылась тонкой пленочкой жира, но Глазки это, похоже, совсем не смутило. Он взял вилку, с аппетитом насадил котлету на зубчики и откусил добрую ее половину. – У нас ходит только Шумный, а Лис – Прыгун, хотя по нему это и так понятно.

Лично мне ничего понятно не было, но я молчал.

– Слушай дальше, – прожевав кусок, сказал Глазки. – Не ночуй на Перекрестке, если не хочешь повстречать привидения. Не ходи по ночам в Коридор, иначе путь может вывести совершенно не туда, куда ты планировал. Не попадайся на глаза Снеговику, если тот под мухой – здесь никакой мистики нет, просто он может начать рассказывать тебе о былом, и затянется это на несколько часов.

Снеговик, я уже знал, был одним из воспитателей – нездорово полный, похожий на сугроб мужчина неопределенного возраста. Он страдал ужасной одышкой, и некоторые поговаривали, что Снеговик на самом деле выходец Дома, но в эти россказни почти никто не верил. У него была дурная привычка пить коньяк с утра, думая, что никто не заметит, а потом шататься по коридорам и «налаживать порядок». Иногда он вылавливал некоторых на курении или порче стен и тогда начинал скучную до зубовного скрежета лекцию о хорошем поведении. Его любимой поговоркой было «вы слишком много балуетесь, дети».

Благодаря терпеливости Анютиных Глазок я быстро узнавал о самых очевидных секретах Дома, кое-что начал понимать сам, а в остальном без вопросов принимал правила, традиции и суеверия жильцов. Например то, что Шумный с первого вечера стал моей тенью и больше никогда не исчезал, предпочитая ошиваться рядом. Его присутствие стало еще одной неотъемлемой частью моей новой жизни, и я принимал этот подарок Дома с благодарностью: только Шумному не требовалось ничего объяснять на пальцах либо писать в блокноте, чтобы донести свою мысль – он понимал все без слов и подсказок, по наитию делая правильный выбор. Это очень спасало во время подготовки к урокам, при встрече с Пауками в Могильнике или с воспитателями.

В Могильник меня направляли три раза в неделю на дополнительные занятия. Доктор Янус был уверен, что немота моя не врожденный дефект, а следствие какой-то психологической травмы. Я бы мог, конечно, сообщить ему о том, что Паучара ошибается, но как только брался за карандаш, то утыкался взглядом в его морщины на лбу, похожие на волнорезы, и откладывал блокнот в сторону. Поэтому раз за разом я приходил в Могильник, жмурясь от этой непередаваемой чистоты после затхлой пыльности нашей комнаты, и послушно пытался повторять за Пауком-дефектологом все его дурацкие звуки, похожие на крик умирающего жирафа.

Шумный эти мои занятия одобрял, почему-то свято веря в успех предприятия Януса, но на глаза попадаться Паукам отказывался. По его мнению, климат Могильника действовал на него неблаготворно и чувствовал он себя после таких визитов нездоровым. На самом же деле, Янус всегда был рад словить Шумного для новых обследований его кожного заболевания, устроить недельный анализ, а потом, намаявшись с неугомонным Шумным, упечь его в Клетку. И хорошо если это была желтая Клетка (в синюю попадаться никому не хотелось).

Иногда Шумного действительно забирали на несколько дней или даже неделю. Тогда я начинал маяться, скверно засыпая ночами на мягкой подушке, а не на привычных коленях Шумного, иногда проваливаясь в Изнанку как в куль с мукой.

После того случая в классе с мелом, я уже не удивлялся тому, что могу Ходить по обратной стороне Дома, превращаясь в невидимку. На Изнанке у меня появлялся голос, и этому я был рад как очередному чуду света. В конце концов, щекотка от произнесения слов, от пения или смеха казалась мне прикосновениями крыльев бабочки к глотке, и я благодарил Дом и за это.

Иногда Изнанка благосклонно подсказывала мне дорогу в Лес, но это случалось совсем уж редко. Но я и не стремился туда, потому что таким как я заморышам делать в Лесу было решительно нечего. Я боялся наткнуться на более сильных обитателей Леса, боялся попасться на их глаза и выходил туда только если меня сопровождал Шумный. При встрече со мной он всегда принимался вопить что есть сил, так что притаившиеся на Перекрестке крысы и приведения разбегались размазанными стайками в сторону туалетов – двери уборных маячили где-то на границе Дома, уплывая за горизонт этих владений, и я никогда не стремился пройти туда: даже в обычной жизни стены туалетов и душевых подтекали чернилами ручек и фломастеров, которыми мы все старались оставить там свои следы. Это были надписи и рисунки, кляксы и прочие отметки без особых излишеств, но от сырости они начинали так или иначе стекать вниз, словно Дом сам избавлялся от любых упоминаний о своих жильцах.

Это было еще одно правило. Пожалуй, самое важное и неукоснительное – не потому, что за пренебрежение им тебя может кто-то избить или что-то в этом духе, нет. Потому лишь, что сам нарушитель платился собственным покоем после смерти, если таковая происходила.

«Все барахло при переезде забирай с собой, не оставляя даже наволочки, предметы личной гигиены и прочий хлам.»

Я это правило зарубил на носу, причем так, что вскоре осознал, что боюсь обживаться в собственной комнате, на своей койке. Все дело было в том, что после внезапной твоей кончины все вещи переходили в разряд трофеев и могли оказаться в итоге выставленными на аукцион или, что хуже, на всеобщее обозрение в качестве упоминания о безвременной твоей смерти. Некоторые поговаривали (и я им абсолютно точно верил), что привидение этого несчастного в таком случае будет скитаться по Дому вечно, не найдя покоя. Меня эта перспектива угнетала, поэтому все нажитое я хранил в своем рюкзаке, на тумбочке оставляя только минимум.

Были и те, кто в это не то чтобы не верил, но просто не боялся превратиться в фантом. Такое бесстрашие меня, разумеется, впечатляло, но я все равно придерживался мнения, что эти психи (а в их число входили Лис и Шумный) все равно ужасно ошибаются. Но им было глубоко наплевать на чьи-то умозаключения, и это тоже внушало невольное уважение.

Через месяц нашей совместной жизни состоялся Ритуал. Из Могильника приехал неунывающий как всегда Отмычка и заполнил комнату до отказа: у него появилось новое развлечение – срезать у обитателей Дома пуговицы и пришивать их к своей подкладке куртки. Все бы было ничего, но бестолково пришитые пуговицы терялись, а потом находились в самых неожиданных местах. Например в моей кровати: те безжалостно впивались в спину, и я морщился и мычал, а Шумный тут же начинал склоку по этому поводу. Одним словом, новое увлечение Отмычки никому кроме Могучего по душе не пришлось.

Все в комнате уселись на грязный ковер на полу ровно на Перекрестке логова – Анютины Глазки и Отмычка завались на живот, оставив коляски стоять в углу – и принялись гадать. Таинство проводилось под чутким руководством Младшего, и он со страшным видом цыкал на каждого, кто смел начать шептаться или морщится. Смысл происходящего заключался в том, чтобы съесть вареную с солью курицу от шеи до хвоста, а обглоданные кости скинуть в железный тазик, окрашенный в красный с большими белыми горохами цвет. Участие принимали все, смеяться было запрещено, а нарушителя настигало неминуемое возмездие в виде точного подзатыльника от слепого Младшего.

Я немного стеснялся выбирать кусок первым, поэтому ждал, пока все остальные не возьмут свою долю. Шумный сидел рядом и в кои-то веки сохранял полное молчание и только обнимал меня, уверенно улыбаясь как неразумному малышу. Это неусыпное шефство надо мной раздражало, поскольку попирало мою и без того не слишком избалованную гордость. Но все мои возражения – в письменной форме, когда я понял, что намеки на данную тему Шумный старается не понимать – игнорировались. Он только смеялся и принимался рассказывать какую-нибудь замечательную историю, так что в итоге я просто развешивал уши и внимал. На своем веку я осознал, что лучшими слушателями всегда будут немые – в этом у нас нет равных.

– Разрывайте на куски ритуальную курицу, – дал команду Младший, когда Лис сообщил, что во всех углах и по кругу стоят зажженные свечи.

Никто не стал уточнять, что ритуальная курица была куплена вчера у одного из старших, которые не чурались выбираться в Наружность через замаскированный кустами лаз в конце Сада. Я видел днем, как Лис, ловко орудуя единственной своей рукой, освобождал несчастную тушку от пакета с синей надписью «цыпленок-бройлер». Возможно, это тоже было частью Ритуала и скептицизма мне не добавляло.

Все потянулись руками к курице, отрывая куски посимпатичнее. Я ждал: во-первых, потому что был в стае новичком, и очередь до меня доходила всегда последней; во-вторых, потому что руки свои я не переставал окрашивать в черный, блюдя заповедь Отмычки, а кому-то это могло и не понравится. В-третьих, я смущался.

Шумный тоже оторвал несколько кусков и протянул мне ножку. С его стороны это был широкий жест, потому что ножки – это самое вкусное, и они традиционно доставались Лису и Шумному. Но тот проявил благородство и чудеса гостеприимства, сунул кусок мне в руку и прошептал, смеясь: «помни мою несравненную доброту и мягкосердечие». За это, конечно, получил по шее от Младшего.

– Сегодня в полнолуние Куницы проводят Ритуал, чтобы узнать будущее каждого, кто осмелится заглянуть, – трагическим шепотом возвестил Младший, и у меня по спине побежали мурашки. Лис в это время курил, стряхивая пепел в кружку с остывшим кофе, но я подозревал, что в кофе было что-то покрепче, судя по тому, как пьяно блестели его глаза.

Мы все принялись за еду, хоть аппетит от волнения и ожидания чего-то мистического у меня пропал. Я нехотя принялся жевать переваренную курицу, жалея, что нельзя добавить кетчупа или горчицы, и смотрел на остальных.

Могучий ел жадно, с удовольствием, иногда даже причмокивая и урча. Он вообще любил хорошо поесть, потому что частенько курил смеси, которые сушили Бандерлоги по всему Дому. В этих пучках травы они находили волшебные свойства – дурман, по-ихнему – и предавались кумару каждый день, а одним из побочных эффектов этого зелья был жгучий голод. Поэтому Бандерлоги много ели, много курили, но все равно осталась вытянутыми и забавно тонкими. Возможно, Дом на самом деле награждал эти их самокрутки чудесами, потому что в итоге Логи знали все (или почти все) о каждом жителе. Информация была их силой, и они свято в это верили, продолжая разнюхивать и выискивать свежие новости и сплетни по всему Дому, Саду и Могильнику.

Другое дело его брат – Младший. Тот ел ловко и аккуратно, так что даже нельзя было сказать, что он слепой. Он без труда отделял мелкие косточки, точно бросая их в тазик и каждый раз вытирая блестящие пальцы о дырявое полотенце на коленях. В его отточенных движениях прослеживалась механика, словно он многие годы учился этому изо дня в день – мысль на самом деле верная, и возразить мне было нечего.

Лис жевал медленно и лениво, словно угощение было поднесением ему от прислужников. В его манерах проскальзывали юркие лисьи замашки, от которых он и получил свое прозвище, но мне казалось, что дело было совершенно в ином – тайна Лиса была спрятана глубоко под семью печатями молчания и клятв. Эти печати не смогли утаить в итоге его историю, но узнал я это не сразу, а только потом. На его счастье я немой, да и в Бандерлоги не гожусь, иначе разнес бы потом всему свету, но чужие тайны, казавшиеся мне в детстве такими привлекательными и заманчивыми, уже давно мне не нужны. Лис знал толк в тайнах, я знал толк в их сохранении.

Пожалуй лишь, больше тайн хранил только Отмычка. Что-то мне подсказывало, что под его извечной маской шутника скрывалось что-то таинственное. Непостижимое, что ли? Он ел без аппетита, снимая кожуру и глотая, почти не жуя. Ни мясо, ни курицу он не любил, но куда важнее было соблюсти ритуал, чем рушить устои – он знал это как никто. Наверное, только тогда я заметил на его пальцах неаккуратно выведенную вязь букв: синие чернила подтекали, но однажды вечером я увидел, как он царапает тонким стержнем ручки кожу до крови. Я глазел на это, а он улыбался, продолжая царапать пальцы.

Следующим я стал рассматривать Анютины Глазки: он все так же мечтательно улыбался, жуя курицу. Что примечательно, препарировал ее на отдельные части – кожицу, мясо, кости – сразу и раскладывал по кучкам. Я заметил, что ему нравится долго жевать хрящи, звонко похрустывая на всю комнату и раздражая Могучего. Но тот терпеливо молчал и только поигрывал желваками на скулах – закон, позволяющей любой Кунице получать удовольствие от жизни и так действовал во все дни, но в Ритуальное время становился нерушим. Поэтому Глазки было совершенно начхать, что там себе думает Лог, и довольно продолжал есть.

Последним я покосился на Шумного. И если все другие Куницы внимания на меня не обращали, погружаясь глубоко в свои мысли во время пиршества, то он взгляда не отводил и смотрел на меня с такой же заинтересованностью как я на остальных минутой ранее. Ему было любопытно поглазеть на мои движенья челюстями, поэтому, я не стал его разочаровывать и по итогу вонзил зубы в чуть жестковатое мясо куриной ножки. Он удовлетворенно прикрыл глаза и принялся за еду сам: что-то в нем и Лисе было неуловимо похожим, но мне не хватало прозорливости Младшего, спокойного рационализма Глазок или информированности Могучего для того, чтобы понять, что именно. Поэтому я просто смотрел на него, жевал курицу и думал, что мне нравится его улыбка. Она была намного добрее, чем у Лиса, но не настолько же мягка и рассеяна как у Анютиных Глазок, в этом и заключалась ее прелесть.

– Глодайте кости, Куницы, – повысил голос Младший, повернув голову ровно на нас. Иногда я пытался понять, как ему это удается – безошибочно улавливать наше настроение, но понять не мог и вскоре оставил эти тщетные попытки. – Глодайте и бросайте их в ритуальный котел.

Я скептически оглядел красный тазик, стоящий в кругу между нами, но спорить даже при всем своем желании не смог бы. Поэтому, обсосав кость, метко кинул ее прямо в таз и вытер блестящие пальцы о ковер. Глядя на это, Шумный рассмеялся, а потом притянул к себе ближе, заставляя откинуться спиной на его грудь.

– Время задавать вопросы пришло, – мрачно протянул Младший и, чиркнув спичкой, отправил ее вслед за последней костью в тазик.

Через мгновение жутко завоняло паленым, и я сморщился, вдруг понимая, отчего же тазик внутри темнел черными кляксами – по всей видимости, его не раз использовали в этом ключе, и теперь он с гордостью носил все эти боевые шрамы ритуалов и заговоров.

– Я буду первым, – спокойно прервал повисшую тишину Лис и склонился над тлеющими костями. – Победят ли Куницы на следующем Бунте?

Могучий хихикнул, закатив глаза, но все остальные остались спокойными и даже сосредоточенными.

– Кости молчат о Бунте, – выдал в итоге Младший, поведя ладонью над содержимым таза. – Значит, Куницы не участвуют в нем.

Лис на это разочарованно присвистнул и расслабленно улегся прямо на пол, используя ноги Глазок вместо подставки для головы. Я не понимал, в чем был смысл вопроса, но ответ не понравился никому.

– Я тоже хочу спросить, – нервно бросил Могучий. По его лицу прыгали отблески свечей, превращаясь в мошек, так что даже не было видно прыщей. Я проследил взглядом, как тот дергано и стыдливо наклонился над тазом, прошептал что-то, но разобрать слова не удалось.

– Громче, – прошипел его брат, мне почудилась в этом приказе насмешка, но я не придал этому значения.

Могучий с ненавистью вскинул голову на Младшего, но тот так невинно улыбался, раскуривая сигарету, что даже угрожать ему перехотелось.

– Перестану ли я быть Бандерлогом? – пробурчал он уже чуть громче. Я удивленно округлил губы, но тут же виновато потупился – никто и не думал издеваться.

– От судьбы не уйдешь, – таинственно ответил Младший в клубах дыма. Теперь мне действительно казалось, что происходящее наполнено магией – слепой представал жрецом-старцем, проводящим ритуалы на костях. И как-то совсем забылось, что кости принадлежали цыпленку-бройлеру, а Ритуальный котел – обыкновенный эмалированный таз.

– Переживут ли зиму мои розы на западной стороне Сада? – послышался голос Глазок. Он был умиротворен настолько же, насколько и всегда – приподнялся на локтях над полом, не ощущая вес Лиса на ногах и внимательно глядел в таз, не забывая бросать вопросительные взгляды на нашего Пророка.

– Три куста погибнут, но зато тюльпаны распустятся уже в марте и нарциссы вслед за ними, – ответил Младший, деловито перемешав пальцами кости. Немного погодя выпустил изо рта дым и ободрительно потрепал Анютины Глазки по голове – тот явно расстроился, услышав такую новость. Почему-то сомневаться в предсказаниях никто и не думал, словно все сказанное Младшим – непреложная истина.

Задать вопрос все никто не решался, и Лис, выдувая клубы дыма осмотрел Куниц, задержавшись на мгновение лишь на лице Отмычки.

– Что? - он тряхнул головой, и отросшая челка мотнулась из стороны в сторону. – Мне нечего спрашивать – и без ритуалов все знаю.

Лис скептически поджал губы, но отвечать ничего не стал.

– Ладно, теперь я, – голос Шумного чуть надтреснул, как будто за такой долгий перерыв в болтании все винтики в его горле подсохли. И он тут же смазал их – сделал глоток из бутылки с какой-то бурдой, смешанной накануне Младшим, поморщился и снова собственнически притянул меня к себе, словно я был тряпичной куклой, а не человеком.

– Что меня ждет через год? – он ухмыльнулся, явно радуясь своей прозорливости: известно же, что кости должны дать полный ответ, и сейчас он ожидал услышать долгий монолог Младшего.

– Смерть.

От произнесенного слепым все начали двигаться: Могучий, разрывая магический круг, тут же забрался на верхнюю койку и оттуда пялился на нас как на прокаженных; Лис резко сел и, прищурившись, выпустил дым в сторону Шумного – на его лице было сложно что-то прочитать, но испуг был отчетливо виден; Анютины Глазки глухо охнул, а потом по-крабьи пополз в сторону своей коляски; Отмычка невнятно крякнул, подтянулся было на руках, а потом оглянулся на Могучего – словно тот мог подтвердить услышанное; Младший перевернул тазик и тут же начал читать какое-то заклинание, видимо, надеясь отвести беду. И только мы с Шумным не двинулись с места – я, потому что не верил в это предсказание, Шумный – потому что… Я и не знал, честно говоря, почему. Он только нахмурился, рукой разгоняя дым сигарет, а потом устало потянулся. Затекшая его шея неприятно хрустнула, и этот звук был чем-то настолько не вписывающимся в рамки происходящего, что я даже онемел.

– Пора спать, ребятки, – проговорил он как ни в чем не бывало и первым залез на мою койку под потолком. Я проследил взглядом, как он удобно устроился на своем привычном месте, подсунув под спину подушку, и выжидающе смотрел на меня – для того, чтобы уснуть ему не хватало тяжести моей головы на ногах.

Пророчество висело в воздухе, осязаемое, но невидимое. Мы с Младшим остались сидеть над почерневшими костями курицы.


	3. ДОМ. Интермедия

_Дом – это серое здание, окруженное Садом и забором, что прочно ограждает обитателей от Наружности. Дом самодостаточен, и она проявляется во всем: начиная от внешнего вида, заканчивая внутренним убранством. Ни один из старожилов не рискнул бы сказать, что Дом можно изменить – это бы прозвучало как богохульство, и было бы таковым на самом деле. Он обрастал историей самостоятельно, но визуально это проявлялось только под неумелыми, ловкими, талантливыми, кривыми руками жителей._

_История Дома всякому, находящемуся внутри, доступна для изучения – только пожелай. Вся она отражена в стенах, а вернее на их поверхности. Многие годы, десятилетия бесконечные вереницы стай оставляли свои письмена на неровной краске и побелке, заполняя пробелы и наползая живописными, и не очень, кляксами на уже написанное. Здесь можно встретить плохонькие стихи («Под тенью куста надгробного завоют шакалы в тоске – прощальная песнь для голодного погаснет как лампа во тьме»), куда более приятные для глаза карикатуры (взять хотя бы Рыло с оттопыренными ушами и перевязанной щекой – память о том месяце, когда ему выбили зуб), похабные зарисовки (пример приводить не приходится, потому что каждый из обитателей нет-нет, да скатывался до этого постыдного занятия), краткие объявления («Обмен стельками производиться не будет по шт. Обращаться в Кф.» или «Заговоры, наговоры, отговоры, приговоры – быстр. кач. в Лачуге») и прочая полезная информация._

_Если снимать краску слой за слоем, можно наткнуться на хронологию тех событий, что происходили множество лет назад, а потом, аккуратно восстанавливая ход времени, рассказать всю историю. Правда, сказать, что у Дома есть начало – это откровенно солгать, потому что отправной точки появления Дома нет. Вернее, есть множество взглядов на этот вопрос: начиная от совсем сумасшедшего, отдающего в полнейшую мистику, заканчивая самым банальным – однажды кто-то взял и построил дом. В последний вариант не верит никто, потому что куда более жизнеспособной кажется любая версия, даже самая бредовая, чем мнение о том, что Дом был построен просто так._

_Коридоры Дома – это его кровеносная система. По ним бегут ручьи летописей, стекая со стен и опадая на пол, в них угрожающе моргают анорексичные палки ламп и холодно взирают запертые двери спален и классов. За дверями творится история, которая потом в виде неровных записей попадает на стены, и история эта не менее кровава и трагична, чем любая другая – только, пожалуй, чуть более завуалирована и таинственна._

В тот год, когда стены Дома промерзли почти насквозь, примерно за несколько лет до появления Фасольки в стенах Могильника, снег облепил окна полностью, так что выглянуть в Сад или Наружность было фактически невозможно.

В воздухе уже тогда вместе с запахом коричных булок разносился дух напряжения. Это чувствовали все, но обсуждать никто не решался – в первую очередь потому, что напряжение это исходило из стаи Мышей, а в дела других никто соваться не хотел да и не мог – Закон соблюдался строго и неукоснительно.

За неделю до этого у Мышей появился новенький – однорукий мальчишка с чуть кривоватым носом и тонкой цыплячьей шеей. Когда Логи понесли по комнатам весть о его появлении, всем сразу было понятно, чем это закончится – Мышам дали свежее мясо, и они его сгрызут, не оставив Цыпленку и шанса.

К слову, прозвище ему дали с наскока – он поднимался по лестнице от Акулы под предводительством Ящика, а прогуливающийся у замурованных окон Слепень приметил его издали – зажужжал, встрепенулся, повел длинным острым носом, нацеливаясь на мальчика, и встал наизготовку, явно желая пронзить его насквозь.

– Что жмешься к Ящику как цыпленок? – прошипел Слепень прищурившись и сплюнул на пол, чуть не попав на носок собственного ботинка с толстой подошвой. Рукава его растянутого свитера свисали вниз на добрых полметра, так что ему приходилось расставлять ладони в стороны как грустному Пьеро.

От его слов мальчик поежился еще сильнее и вжался в противоположную стену. Ящик же тем временем недовольно распахнул рот, в котором отсутствовало не меньше десятка зубов, а остальные были кошмаром стоматолога, и принялся грязно браниться. Каждое его слово сопровождалось шипением Слепня, так что новенькому казалось, что вокруг кружат стаи жирных мух.

– Уйди, мелкий, – выдохнул Ящик, когда словарный запас его подвел, и поднял брошенную сумку однорукого с пола. Слепень неприятно ухмыльнулся и заткнулся: он добился своего – все внимание Бандерлогов было переключено на эту маленькую сценку, а вожак Крыс больше всего любил вот такое нехитрое признание своей власти.

– Увидимся, Цыпленок, – бросил он напоследок, и молва понесла по Дому новую кличку новичка. Возможно, именно в эту секунду где-нибудь в темном углу проступала новая запись в Летописи – о появлении однорукого в Доме.

У комнаты с черной, обклеенной жвачкой в виде карты звездного неба, двери стоял Ловкач – воспитатель Мышей, но его прозвища мальчик еще не знал, поэтому просто молчал, рассматривая мужчину снизу вверх. Тот выглядел каким-то многослойным, оттого, что на нем было не один, а сразу три свитера – в Доме этой зимой было невыносимо холодно, и каждый грелся как мог. Ящики, например, самогонкой, припасенной в собственных закромах, но воспитатели марку держали, хотя выпить тоже были не дураки.

– Новичок? – спросил многослойный, и мальчик кивнул. От стен все еще рикошетили громкие выкрики-сплетни о наречении пацана Цыпленком, и воспитатель сквозь зубы посетовал, что на сей раз кличка дана в рекордные сроки.

Ловкач толкнул дверь и снова спрятал озябшие руки в карманы брюк. Перед Цыпленком замаячили стройные ряды двухъярусных кроватей, и он зажмурился, не смея открыть глаза. Такое начало чьей-то истории в Доме было традиционным – новичка выбрасывали в комнату, а там он начинал барахтаться, как Алиса в затопленном слезами зале. Вот только зверята в сказке были куда дружелюбнее тех, кто принимал новичка, потому что Алисе грозило в худшем случае подмоченное платье или репутация, а вновь прибывшему – жалкое существование до конца жизни.

– Принимайте соседа, – прокартавил Ловкач, позволил Ящику оставить рядом с мальчишкой сумку и скрылся за дверью, не желая, по всей видимости, принимать участие в истязании, что ждало щуплого однорукого. Тот продолжал жмуриться, сжимая ладонь в кулак, подрезанными ногтями врезаясь в кожу руки, и грыз корочку на губах.

– Койка там, – услышал он насмешливый голос, открыл глаза и напоролся на слепой взгляд глаз из-под крашенной челки. Цыпленок послушно кивнул, затем смутился, потом подхватил сумку и опять бросил ее на пол. В конце концов, по его щекам побежали слезы, и все, что он мог сделать – это упасть на указанную ему кровать и спрятать лицо в подушке.

– Маменькин сынок, – донеслось сверху, а потом он почувствовал, как кто-то склонился над ним – несколько рваных вздохов, словно этот незнакомец принюхивался, и снова ничего.

– Цыпленок, что с него взять, – ответил другой почти сочувственно и тоже втянул носом запах. – Вспорют брюхо как пить дать.

– Ставлю, что сегодня вечером, – голос первого наполнился азартом – он все принюхивался, но уже на расстоянии, и однорукому было странно слушать все эти рассуждения, словно он был глухим или даже бездушной вещью.

– Не так быстро, – с сомнением возразил второй. – Даю сутки, ставлю пачку «Бонда».

– Идет.

Они с хлопком ударили по рукам и снова затихли – только изредка дышали глубоко и явно с удовольствием. Каждый новичок, сам того не ведая, приносил с собой запах с Наружности. Эти запахи были как красная тряпка для большинства – они ненавидели их и любили в равной степени, и, однажды почуяв, удержаться, чтобы не вдохнуть, они не могли. Запахи были пронизаны неизведанным и забытым, чем-то потерянным безвозвратно, тем, о чем никто не жалел, но страстно желал ощутить.

– Не убьёт его никто, – просипел голос того парня, что указал ему на койку. Перед глазами снова появился выцветший слепой взгляд из-под чёлки, и новичок поежился. Те двое, что делали свои ставки, замолчали, и Цыпленок, давясь рыданиями в подушку, мечтал исчезнуть отсюда, мечтал вернуться домой, но стены комнаты давили, успокаивали, и он сам не заметил, как уснул.

 

Просыпаться внезапно не любит никто. Просыпаться под звон осточертевшего будильника – особо изощренная пытка. Просыпаться от удара в плечо – в плечо, на котором всего полгода тому была рука – безжалостное насилие.

Цыплёнку каждый день с того момента, как ему оттяпало рельсами руку, снилось, что она на месте. Во снах она все ещё болела, ныла тупой болью, хоть днём он о боли физической забывал, потому что накатывала непроходимая тоска. От осознания собственной неполноценности хотелось взвыть волком, но вместо этого Цыплёнок молчал. Молчал ровно до самого своего приезда в Дом.

– Вставай, слизняк, – и он открыл глаза, чтобы узнать, кому этот незнакомый голос принадлежит.

Низко склонившись над его кроватью стоял Лысый. Его безупречно круглая голова поблескивала в свете лампы и казалась воздушным шариком. Одно время он прятал ее за застегнутыми наглухо куртками с капюшонами, но время шло, а привязавшаяся ненавистная ему кличка Лысый так и не забылась. Растительности на его лице не наблюдалось совсем, Цыплёнок не был даже уверен, есть ли у того ресницы. Очевидно, Лысый когда-то был рыжим, потому что всё лицо его усыпали пастбища веснушек, заползая в его уши и спускаясь проторённой дорожкой вниз к шее. Увидеть, есть ли поселения веснушек там дальше, не представлялось возможным, потому что куртка была застегнута под самый подбородок, и Лысый без остановки мусолил язычок собачки, выпуская его изо рта только во время разговора.

– Бить его будешь? – деловито уточнил желтоволосый из угла. Вопрос прозвучал без особого интереса и с долей отвращения, но чувствовалась в нем какая-то безысходная покорность. Бить или не бить – по-настоящему выбора не существовало: новичков надо бить.

– Я бы не лез, – спокойно предупредил тот слепой парниша. Но на его замечание несколько обитателей рассмеялись и только придвинулись ближе к Цыплёнку, выжидая начало экзекуции.

– Я бы молчал, будь мелким занудой, – этот голос с придыханием и восторженной визгливостью принадлежал высокому как шпала мальчику с округлыми щеками. На самом деле он был не просто высоким, а чудовищно длинным – Цыпленку чудилось, что этот задевает головой потолок. Засаленные волосы на его голове, казалось, двигались сами себе, закручиваясь в тугие спирали и узлы, а под носом была приклеена на почерневший от грязи пластырь трубка, ведущая за шиворот и теряющаяся в складках его олимпийки. Выглядел он сильно рассеянным, но оттого не менее устрашающим.

– Помолчи, Великан, – поморщился Лысый и выпрямился. Только сейчас Цыпленок заметил, что тот так и не соизволил отодвинуться от его лица.

Не раз и не два там, за стенами этого Дома, обижали Цыпленка – особенно в последнее время, когда он лишился руки и по ночам просыпался от собственных криков на мокрых простынях. Не раз и не два его лупили от всей души, загоняя под ребра кулаки и носки кроссовок так, что он был уверен, что дышать больше не будет никогда. Не раз и не два его оскорбляли, называли инвалидом, огрызком, недочеловеком. А сегодня был первый раз, когда его собирались избить только за то, что он новичок. Это было обрядом, своего рода посвящением и вселяло в него какое-то извращенное чувство собственного достоинства (огрызком называть его никто не спешил).

Цыпленок медленно встал. Его щеки неприятно стягивали высохшие слезы, а рубашка, с аккуратно пристегнутым булавкой к предплечью рукавом, безбожно смялась.

– Ты слизняк и мямля, и таким как ты здесь не место, – выдохнул ему в лицо Лысый. Теперь, когда Цыпленок встал, ему приходилось чуть запрокидывать вверх голову, поэтому угроза звучала не так убедительно, как когда новичок лежал на постели.

– А где мне место? – это были первые слова Цыпленка, произнесенные за этот день. 

На самом деле он не помнил, как давно он не разговаривал, но теперь звук собственного голоса его поразил – даже волосы на руке встали дыбом от удивления.

Вопрос Цыпленка заставил Лысого задуматься, поэтому он молчал, не зная что ответить. Зато желтоволосый расхохотался так, что кулем повалился на кровать и утирал выступившие слезы счастья. Лысый злился, Великан послушно молчал, а остальные четыре пары глаз, за исключением слепого парня, внимательно следили за развитием событий.

Пользуясь этой временной заминкой, Цыпленок, не веря в собственную наглость, принялся разглядывать свое новое жилище. Уверенность в том, что у него прав называть эту комнату своей не меньше, чем у других ее обитателей, заполняла его сознание, вселяя невиданное доселе мужество.

– Я говорил, что он непрост. И Цыпленок из него такой же как из меня или Шумного, – снова подал голос слепой. – Вот потом помянешь мои слова, Лысый – я, ваш бессменный шаман, никогда не ошибаюсь.

– На прошлой неделе ты говорил, что будет снег, а снега не было, – Цыпленок оглянулся на говорившего. В коляске сидел рассеянного вида парень с блуждающим взглядом. Он не переставал улыбаться, но улыбка эта была уместной и нераздражающей – словно весенний луч, деликатно скользящий по лицу спящего. Колясочник был из разряда тихих психов, которых все жалеют, и никто не обижает, потому что Свет, сочащийся из него, мог не заметить только круглый дурак. Или Паук, поскольку те вообще ничего не замечают, кроме таблеток и процедур.

– Это не в счет, Глазки, – авторитетно заявил слепой и по наитию вскинул голову в сторону колясочника. – Где-то же шел снег. Просто не у нас.

Цыпленок потерял нить разговора. Он шарил взглядом по комнате, цепляясь за рисунки на стенах, за веники, сушащиеся под потолком, покрытый пылью стеклянный шар на подоконнике и угрожающе качающуюся от сквозняка из рамы стопку книг. В дальнем углу в клетке копошилась крыса – очевидно дикая, судя по тому, как поблескивали ее злобные глазки. Таким же диким взглядом его прошивал сидящий на верхней койке парень с красными волосами – он свесил худые длинные ноги, вцепился пальцами в матрас и внимательно ловил каждое брошенное слово, словно это были хрустальные фужеры.

– Давайте уже с этим покончим и перейдем к следующему пункту, – предложил косой на оба глаза парень в коляске. Ноги у него отсутствовали до колен, зато пальцы на руках были в постоянном движении – он все время что-то теребил, трогал, мял. Карманы его зимней куртки сильно оттопыривались, словно были набиты кучей хлама, и Цыпленок подумал, что так оно и есть. В левой руке он держал кубик-рубика, а правой открывал и закрывал застежку молнии на груди. – Меня уже утомили эти ваши вечные рассусоливания.

– Погоди, Отмычка, – радостно перебил его Шумный и встал за его спиной, положив спрятанные вместе с пальцами под толстовкой ладони на ручки коляски. – Погоди, сейчас будут интересности.

От голоса желтоволосого хотелось пуститься в пляс – он каждым слогом задавал разговору ритм, пульс, толчки сердца, разгонявшего кровь по всему организму. Прозвище Шумный шло ему невероятно, потому что без шума он не делал ничего – даже когда молчал, в горле его что-то клокотало, пальцы хрустели, а ноги притоптывали. Сидеть на месте в одной позе он не мог, поэтому все время дергался и поправлял рукава кофты.

– Дерзкий, – промычал наконец Лысый, когда почувствовал, что теряет контроль над ситуацией. – Я твою шею двумя пальцами переломлю.

Обещание звучало угрожающе – он справился с собственной нерешительностью. Лицо его стремительно покрывалось красными кляксами, заполняя то небольшое пространство, оставленное веснушками.

– Попробуй, – пискнул Цыпленок и пригнулся, словно ожидал удара прямо в эту секунду. Его решительность, видимо, ошеломила не только его, поэтому что в комнате повисло густое словно плавленный зефир молчание – даже крыса перестала пытаться перегрызть клетку и уставилась на него как на кусок сыра. Вытянутый парень с красными волосами на верхней полке чуть не захлебнулся от такого поворота, и Цыпленку даже показалось, что он шевельнул ушами, напряженно вслушиваясь в разговор. Такая реакция окружающих напугала новичка сильнее, чем угрозы Лысого. Он почти превратился в комок, до того втянул в голову плечи, и если бы только его желание могло исполниться – превратился бы в невидимку.

– Ну-ка повтори…

Лысый даже как будто вырос, потому что теперь Цыпленок смотрел на него снизу вверх.

– П-попробуй, – одеревеневшие губы выплюнули это слово сами по себе, желая избавиться от него всеми силами. Новичок зажмурился.

Ожидаемого удара не произошло. На самом деле, некоторое время вообще ничего не происходило, так что через несколько мучительных минут Цыпленок раскрыл глаза и напоролся на до жути спокойный взгляд Лысого. Взгляд этот не предвещал ни плохого, ни хорошего, словно владелец достиг состояния полного просветления и уже ни к чему не стремился.

– Оставь его в покое, в последний раз предупреждаю, – прервал эту тишину усталый голос слепого.

– Я и оставлю, Младший. Оставлю его в покое, – убедительно пообещал Лысый и едва заметно кивнул Великану. Тот понятливо улыбнулся, одним движением подхватил на руки новичка и закинул на плечо – потолок резко приблизился к лицу Цыпленка.

– Что ты задумал? – немного взволнованно поинтересовался Шумный, а Отмычка, демонстративно плюнув на ковер, выкатился в коридор. Чуть подрагивающий Цыпленок проследил за этим маневром со все больше нарастающим страхом и засопротивлялся Великану с новыми силами.

– Лысый, ты перегибаешь, как по мне, – пробормотал Глазки и даже на секунду перестал улыбаться.

– Ничего, будет наука, – весело отмахнулся тот. Он с ногами влез на подоконник, с грохотом смахнув-таки на пол неустойчивую башню книг, и рванул раму на себя. Та подалась, но жуткий скрежет заставил всех передернуться как от зубной боли. Веселым хороводом закружились по комнате забытые кем-то листы с записями, фантики, а из-под кроватей покатились пушистые клочья пыли. Лысый, ловко балансируя на самом краешке подоконника, обернулся и застыл.

Ветер врывался в комнату порывами, заметая снегом, путая волосы Младшего, ероша кисточки на покрывале Шумного и заставляя всех зябко ёжиться. Лысый стоял, возвышаясь над всей своей стаей словно питон Каа, гипнотизируя их своими льдисто-голубыми глазами. Цыпленку от этого представления становилось жутко настолько, что цепенело все тело, и он даже перестал пытаться вырваться из захвата Великана.

– Мы Мыши, – шепотом произнес Лысый, и ветер сразу же подхватил его слова и снес в сторону, но даже это не помешало его услышать. – Мы Мыши, а значит, время запасаться на зиму уже ушло. Мы Мыши, а значит мы очень тихие. Мы Мыши, а значит мы очень юркие.

Вторя его словам по какой-то мистической случайности зашипела забившаяся в угол клетки крыса, и Шумный, до этого тоже поддававшийся всеобщему окаменению, вдруг злобно засмеялся – на мышь он был похож меньше всего.

– Посмотрим, как Цыпленок умеет остерегаться опасностей и холода, – недовольно зыркнув на желтоволосого продолжил Лысый. – Будет что рассказать на коридорах, правда, Могучий?

Парень, до этого ловивший каждое слово, оброненное в комнате, вдруг оскалился и прищурил глаза. Ему не нравилось происходящее, но уйти и пропустить это как Отмычка он не мог в силу своего статуса Бандерлога.

– Давай его сюда, – устал добиваться поддержки от стаи Лысый. Каждое его действие Мыши провожали острыми, неприятными взглядами, но мешать – не мешали.

Великан погрузил испуганного Цыпленка на подоконник, подтолкнул его и снова застыл изваянием, тяжело дыша через трубку.

– Шагай, – толкнул новичка Лысый. Тот всхлипнул. – Я сказал шагай!

От сошедшего на визг крика Цыпленок на самом деле сделал шаг назад. Нога уперлась в твердую заледеневшую пластину козырька и поехала в сторону – он едва успел ухватиться за раму. Требовательный взгляд холодных глаз Лысого заставлял не сопротивляться, но впервые в жизни Цыпленок чувствовал внутри такую жгучую лавину ненависти. От нее согревалась ладонь, таяли снежинки и даже пронизывающий ветер не мог остудить.

– Я убью тебя, – пообещал он вдруг. Произнесено это было уверенно и спокойно – таким тоном передавали прогноз погоды по радио, и Лысый отшатнулся.

Цыпленок не отводил глаз, впиваясь в лицо вожака острыми как ведьмины когти проклятиями, не пригибаясь от стужи и снега, попадающего за шиворот. Аккуратно пристегнутый к плечу рукав белой в голубую клеточку рубашки развевался упрямым независимым флажком, и стоящий на фоне Наружности Цыпленок беззащитным вовсе не казался.

Ветер выл. Бандерлог, наклонившись к своему брату, подробно нашептывал обо всем, что происходило сейчас в комнате, Глазки плакал, а Шумный чего-то выжидал. Вся стая в это мгновение не казалась таковой, потому что вожак был отдельно, поступал как ему вздумается, действовал импульсивно и отвратительно, но наперекор ему никто не шел. Быть может, потому, что все неукоснительно соблюдали иерархию, быть может, потому, что по расплывчатому предсказанию Младшего эта игра должна была вылиться во что-то интересное.

– Держись покрепче, если не хочешь умереть сам, – предостерег Лысый новичка и ткнул его в безрукое плечо. Стон Цыпленка можно было расслышать далеко за пределами Дома, а Лысый истерично расхохотался.

– Я тебя убью, – повторил Цыпленок уже гораздо громче и ухватился за торчащий из стены на улице бельевой крюк. Ноги все скользили, земля под ногами пульсировала, отдаляясь и приближаясь как мячик на резинке, а перед глазами его было белым-бело. – Я убью тебя, слышишь? Убью!

Проклятья разрезали пространство улицы и Дома на две половины, и Лысый быстро захлопнул раму, оставляя Цыпленка стоять на скользком жестяном козырьке подоконника. Его качало от ветра, но держался он крепко и падать не собирался.

– Я же сказал, что оставлю его в покое, – проговорил Лысый, не обращая внимание на всхлипы Глазок. – Я и оставил. Так что… Тише, Мыши, Дом вас слышит.

Он хохотнул и, махнув рукой Великану, вразвалочку покинул комнату.

– Вот же говнюк… – сквозь зубы выдохнул Шумный, едва за ними захлопнулась дверь, и быстро полез на подоконник, разбрасывая в стороны валяющиеся под ногами книги. Младший тем временем пробрался на кровать Глазок и убаюкивающе принялся качать его ладони в своих руках, а Могучий ошеломленно пялился в стену.

Рама под руками Шумного подалась быстро, резанув ухо уже знакомым скрипом. Он цепко ухватил Цыпленка за талию и втащил в комнату, не удержавшись на ногах и грохнувшись на пол. Цыпленок приземлился сверху, но даже не поморщился – все его тело одеревенело, да и сам он был похож на вырезанную изо льда хрупкую статую мальчишки. Отсутствие у него второй руки даже дополняло этот образ: казалось, что скульптор случайно отколол часть своего произведения, но переделывать не стал – забраковал всю работу и выбросил ее на свалку как ненужный хлам.

– Цыпленок, ты хоть живой? – Шумный несколько раз несильно шлепнул по щекам новичка ладошками и подул ему в нос. Тот смешно поморщился, но взгляд стал осмысленнее и злее – он дернулся назад, зашипев от того, что рука проехалась по жестким ворсинкам замызганного ковра, и окинул всех ненавидящим взглядом.

– За что? – только и спросил он, растирая посиневшие губы.

– Это Лысый, – пожал плечами Шумный и помог ему подняться.

Комната сузилась до размеров спичечного коробка, через открытое окно все так же задувал ветер, украшая подоконник небольшими сугробами, а Мыши молчали.

– Я его убью, – как заклинание повторил Цыпленок. Отчего-то сейчас все ему верили.


	4. ФАСОЛЬКА. Глава третья. Ночь сказок

Утро я встречаю с головной болью. На самом деле, уже три года эта боль, наравне с Призраком, моя неотступная спутница. Поэтому я давно знаю, как с ней бороться – морщусь и не открываю глаза, трусь щекой о ладонь Призрака, зная, что тот уже проснулся. Он вообще спит крайне мало, так что я даже не застаю его спящим.

– Подъем, товарищи, прекращаем ленивые валяния – вы, черт подери, не тюлени, – эти крики Младшего меня жутко раздражают, но я все равно упрямо не открываю глаза. Пусть хоть заорется, у меня собственный способ пробуждения.

Кто-то швыряет в него подушкой, но промахивается и попадает в полку с кружками. Тут же раздается грохот, но, судя по ругательствам Могучего, все чудом остаются целы.

– Вот так буди вас, торопи на завтрак, – с напускной обидой жалуется Младший, но послушно затихает.

Щелкает зажигалка, Лис раскуривает первую утреннюю сигарету, пересев с кровати на стул у окна и ставит греться чайник. Дым стелется под потолком: я все же открываю глаза и первое, что вижу – перевернутое лицо Призрака на фоне этого кумара. Он улыбается, потом наклоняется и трется своим носом о мой. Мои вчерашние слезы его не пугают – это тоже своего рода ритуал, как и крики Младшего по утрам, как и ленивое курение Лиса, как и шлепки босых ног Могучего по полу. Все это кажется настолько привычным, что я уже забываю, что провел в Могильнике столько времени – воспоминания стираются, и мне кажется, что последних трех лет в моей жизни не было.

Могучий подхватывает под подмышки Анютины Глазки и взваливает его на плечи как рюкзак. Тот еще дремлет, положив голову на плечо Бандерлога, посапывает, но даже во сне улыбается. Младший, слыша, что те уходят, поправляет резинку ночных штанов и плетется следом – в уборные. В комнате остаемся только мы втроем. Лис по-прежнему курит, задумчиво глядя в окно, а я пальцами вожу по щекам Призрака и любуюсь его желтой шевелюрой.

– Худо там было? – хрипло спрашивает меня Лис, и я медленно сажусь, с сожалением убирая от Призрака руки. В ответ на его вопрос я только жму плечами, ведь знаю, что Призрак ему ни за что не ответит. Как и другим. Как и мне.

Я спрыгиваю с кровати на пол и тут же поджимаю пальцы на ногах, потому что пол неприятно холодный. Табуны мурашек рысью бегут по моей коже, и я залезаю с ногами на койку Призрака. Забытые вчера барабанные палочки неприятно упираются мне в спину, и я перекладываю их на тумбочку, чтобы освободить место для спустившегося за мной Призрака. Он садится рядом, так что чувствуется его горячее плечо.

Лис следит за нашими действиями, потом кладет тлеющую сигарету в пепельницу и находит на столе ручку и тетрадь в жирные пятна. Наверное, на ней с аппетитом ели бутерброды с колбасой и маслом – это любит делать неряшливый Могучий. Особенно по ночами.

Я беру все это добро и пишу записку. Ручка в особо жирных местах скользит, не оставляя следов, так что мне приходится огибать эти участки как бермудские треугольники.

«Мне было неплохо. Призрак был со мной все время, так что даже Пауки не могли испортить жизнь.»

Лис внимательно смотрит на мои каракули, а потом поднимает на нас взгляд.

– Что ж… – протягивает он все так же задумчиво, тянется к забытой в пепельнице сигарете и с удивлением обнаруживает, что она истлела до самого фильтра. – Тебе в таком случае несказанно повезло.

Я киваю и бросаю благодарный взгляд на Призрака. Это он скрасил мою жизнь. Это он стал моей тенью. Это он настоящий и самый мой верный друг. Хотя нет, не друг. Он моя часть.

Лис все так же смотрит на меня с хитрым прищуром. В трусах и майке он выглядит расслабленно и куда старше своих лет – в глазах вожака наследие прожитых лет, так что даже немного жутко. Но он моргает, и наваждение рассеивается вслед за дымом сигарет. Внимательно за ним наблюдая, я пальцем раскачиваю талисман на моей груди. Это каменная роза, и раньше она принадлежала Шумному, но тот подарил ее мне уже давным давно, еще перед тем, как он стал Призраком.

– Встречал души неупокоенных? – деловито уточняет Лис и, пересчитав оставшиеся в пачке сигареты, раскуривает новую.

«Не чаще, чем тут. Обычно в полнолуние и еще в дни солнцестояния.»

Его этот ответ устраивает, и Лис кивает, словно так он и думал.

– Мы по тебе скучали, – вдруг признается он и отводит глаза. Призрак удивляется этому заявлению не меньше меня, так что я не сразу беру ручку с колен и пишу в тетради на полях.

«Мы тоже по вам скучали.»

Лис долго смотрит на запись, лицо его кривится, словно он пытается не зареветь, но я в это ни за что не поверю. У него нет чувств, нет эмоций, а это значит, реветь ему незачем.

В чем-то я оказываюсь прав, потому что в следующую секунду возвращаются наши состайники, и вожак уже выглядит совершенно невозмутимым и спокойным.

– Надымил, – ворчит Младший и подходит ко мне вплотную. Я позволяю ему ощупать мое лицо, когда он протягивает ладони. Он ищет что-то, какие-то подтверждения того, что я изменился, и, по всей видимости, находит.

– Постарел, подурнел, Фасолька, – с мрачным удовольствием протягивает он. – Худой стал как стручок. Ну, да Фасолька – она и в Африке Фасолька.

К Призраку он не тянется, наверное потому, что не хочет потом разбираться с его шуточками: я почему-то на мгновение забываю, что Призрак больше совсем не шумный, как раньше. Меня это откровение трогает до глубины души, и я поворачиваюсь к нему, чтобы удостовериться в том, что он все еще рядом.

Призрак действительно на месте. Он сложил по-турецки ноги и смотрит на Младшего с хитрой улыбкой. Если его и задели слова слепого, то вида он не показывает – на самом деле плевать он хотел с высокой колокольни, кто там что обо мне думает. Его мнение все равно будет неизменным.

– Лапы-то от него убери, противный, – шутит Лис, и все смеются. Даже я и Призрак.

Младший действительно убирает от моих щек руки и твердым шагом идет к своей кровати. Раньше меня удивляло то, как уверенно, словно зрячий, он передвигается по Дому – все это я списывал на третий глаз и прочую мистику, пока не услышал как он, едва двигая губами, считает. Младший наизусть знал, сколько шагов от комнаты до ванн, от Кофейника до классов, от столовой до Могильника. На самом деле, это тоже было чем-то мистическим и феноменальным – лично я бы столько всего не запомнил ни за что.

– Оглашаю план мероприятий на сегодня, – он прерывает мои размышления глухим из-за натянутого на рот воротника свитера голосом. – Делу время, потехе час, поэтому после уроков собираемся тут на Перекрёстке и готовим зелья к Ночи.

Медленно натягивающий на ноги брюки Глазки лениво поворачивается к Младшему и задумчиво прикидывает что-то в уме. На его лице серьёзная работа мысли, так что все даже замирают, видя такой непривычный образ Глазок – обычно он куда более флегматичен.

– Я не смогу, – в итоге выдыхает он и знаком просит Лиса подтянуть ему штаны на бёдра, пока сам на руках приподнимается над коляской. – У меня картоха в Саду. Мне надо посадить всю, так что меня не ждите.

Младший недоволен, я вижу по его лицу, как он потихоньку закипает, а Могучий начинает над ним слегка посмеиваться. Сосредоточенность с лица Глазок уже слетела как последние парашюты с одуванчиков, и он опять рассеянно перебирает что-то в кармане своей коляски.

– Слушай, тебе совершенно необязательно собирать для зелий всех, – утешительно говорит ему Лис и идет к шкафу.

К слову, шкаф у нас настоящее восьмое чудо света: еще пять лет назад я был уверен, что он развалится, а Шумный мне на это говорил, что тот должен был грохнуться еще за четыре года до этого. Все дело в том, что спинка его от количества барахла выгнулась дугой и все еще рискует лопнуть; полки перекошены и стоят как попало, не соблюдая никакого порядка. У каждого из нас там есть свое собственное место, но вещи все равно перемешиваются без всякого нашего вмешательства, так что ты никогда не найдешь то, что положил, допустим, на вторую полку, там же. Вещичка забьется в дальний угол или вообще переместится на другую полку, попутно расшвыривая все, что попадется ей на пути.

Еще одной особенностью шкафа является его магическая способность подсунуть под руку что-то, о чем ты давно забыл и сам не понимал, что нуждаешься в этом. Свои вещи я там никогда не хранил, но часто видел эти забавные фокусы, когда Шумный что-то там выискивал. Иногда он доставал что-то совсем уж фантастическое, например, подкову (Отмычка тогда заявил, что подкова принадлежит радужному единорогу и может исчезнуть на свету. Было решено зарыть ее в Саду, чтобы она отводила от Куниц беду). В иной раз это были конфеты – это когда от желания набить рот чем-то сладким почти сводило скулы – или какая-нибудь настольная игра с кучей картинок, запутанными правилами и уполовиненным набором фишек. Дары шкафа мы принимали всегда с благодарностью.

Так что, когда Лис достает из шкафа старые джинсы Шумного, я не удивляюсь.

– Вот так находка, – присвистывает Могучий и пялится глазами-плошками на меня.

– Забирай, – говорит Лис и швыряет их в нашу с Призраком сторону. Они виснут на поручне кровати, и я тяну штаны себе, несколько секунд пялюсь на них, а потом перевожу взгляд на Призрака. Он приподнимает брови, и я понимаю, что он хочет, чтобы их носил я. Поэтому я следую его немому совету, натягиваю эти джинсы, но они мне безбожно велики – болтаются на выступающих косточках бедер и обещают свалиться при любом удобном или неудобном случае. Я тянусь к собственным штанам и вытаскиваю ремень из них, затягиваю пояс и теперь уверен, что они не упадут.

– Тощ ты, брат, аки шелудивый пес, – протягивает задумчиво Могучий. – Откармливать тебя надо и поскорее, пока ряды наши не поредели еще сильнее.

Сначала я непонимающе хмурюсь, гляжу на всех подряд, но слова Могучего никто обсуждать не хочет, так что мне приходится снова взяться за ручку и замызганную тетрадь.

«Это что за новость?» – пишу я и чувствую, что внутри разливается по венам жидкий азот – от страха услышать правду меня потрясывает, но я, кажется, догадываюсь, о чем речь.

– Отмычка умер, – бросает сквозь зубы Лис, когда я машу перед ним тетрадью и даже мычу – дело неслыханное, потому что я стараюсь не издавать никаких звуков, а это унизительное мычание заставляет меня чувствовать себя полным болваном.

«Как? Когда?»

Но Лис натягивает на себя мятую черную кофту и выходит из комнаты. За ним тенями следуют Младший и даже Могучий, которого хлебом не корми, дай рассказать сплетню, и остаемся мы втроем. Призрак виновато хмурится, и я понимаю, что он тоже все знает. Знал уже давно, но ничего мне не рассказывал.

– Никто не хотел говорить тебе, – наконец начинает рассказ Глазки, и я думаю, что именно потому что он такой добрый, ему неловко скрывать от меня что-то. – Это случилось полгода назад. Перед этим Отмычка стал совсем плох и не выходил из Могильника. А когда его привезли к нам, лежал тихонько и только и мог, что рассказывать истории. Лис тогда разрешил провести все Ночи Сказок наперед, чтобы наговориться как следует.

Я смотрю на бледное лицо Глазок и думаю, что я совсем кретин – не заметил накануне никаких изменений. Да, Куницы всегда носили только черное и белое, но ни вчера, ни сегодня ни на одном из них не было даже белых носков. Мы в трауре по Отмычке, а я проморгал его смерть.

– Ты был в Могильнике и… – я вижу, что ему не то, чтобы неловко, просто странно описывать меня мне же, поэтому я понятливо киваю: не хочется слушать из чужих уст про то, что я провалялся в постели, не желая даже вставать, три года. Нам и без того скверно, чтобы еще вспоминать и это. – Так вот, короче говоря, мы решили ничего тебе не рассказывать. Провели вечер прощания, и все на этом.

История про умершего друга, заканчивающаяся на словах «и все на этом» меня накрывает с головой. Мне больно, стыдно и тоскливо, потому что в своем эгоизме я не заметил ухода того, кто был моим советчиком на протяжении долгого времени, пока мы жили вместе.

Я медленно бреду к бывшей кровати Отмычки, тупо пялюсь на лежащий на ней кубик-рубика и думаю сейчас почему-то только о том, куда же они подевали все его шмотки. Мне не хочется верить, что раздали их или устроили аукцион, поэтому я надеюсь, что они спрятаны где-то глубоко в шкафу.

Глазки сочувственно смотрит на то, как я вываливаю содержимое шкафа на пол, в поисках хоть чего-то, что принадлежало Отмычке. Не удивительно, что магия шкафа продолжает свое действие – я выуживаю его куртку. Она по-прежнему выглядит как набитый секретами тайник с оттопыренными карманами, но в этом что-то есть, что-то от живого Отмычки, и я натягиваю ее на себя, понимая, что выгляжу теперь как пугало. Меня это мало трогает, я отдаю дань дружбе, но в карманы пока не решаюсь лезть.

– Я знал, что ты так отреагируешь, – устало хмыкает Глазки и кивает мне на дверь. – Пошли уже, иначе пропустим завтрак. А ты действительно кожа да кости.

Мы выходим из комнаты, вернее Глазки выезжает, а я иду следом. И когда мне в ладонь утыкается прохладная рука Призрака, я ее сжимаю. Он утаил от меня смерть Отмычки, но обижаться на это я не могу.

Так что я слизываю повисшие над губой слезы и стараюсь не выглядеть расстроенным. Карманы куртки Отмычки тяжело тянут меня к полу.

 

****

Фасолька. Четыре года назад. Ночь сказок

В первую мою Ночь Сказок меня подготавливал Шумный. Ему мое неведение казалось непередаваемо забавным, так что он целый день наводил таинственность, но его смешливая физиономия все портила.

В тот раз Ночь выпала на субботу, так что занятий с утра не было. Зима уберегла нас от посадок или прополки цветов и овощей Анютиных Глазок, а Отмычка вернулся из Могильника посвежевшим и даже порозовевшим. Очевидно, там он сидел взаперти и это страшно ему осточертело, так что теперь он носился на бешеной скорости по коридорам, устраивая заезды. Участие принимали еще пара колясочников, а в качестве мотора выступали ходячие. Смысл состязания заключался в том, чтобы как можно сильнее оттолкнуть коляску, а потом разогнаться до предельной скорости, помогая себе руками. При этом у каждого колясочника были свои хитрости, начиная от амулетов, заканчивая грузиками, но никто никого не проверял, предпочитая совершенствовать свою коляску, чем следить за нововведениями других. Главное, в этом деле, по-моему, была все-таки хитрость, потому что к финишу некоторые вообще не доезжали – колеса подводили, коляски кривились и заваливались на бок чаще, чем когда-либо. К их чести, о кознях противников никто при этом не орал – это было само собой разумеющимся.

Толкал Отмычку традиционно Могучий как самый сильный парень нашей стаи, и иногда я приходил поглазеть на них, но в большинстве своем не очень понимал радости колясочников от этих соревнований. Сейчас понимаю. Тогда – нет.

Так вот в этот день все были очень возбуждены и предельно собраны. Все шло по какому-то тайно согласованному плану, так что мне оставалось только придерживаться его, хвостиком следуя по всему Дому за Шумным. Меня это не слишком радовало, потому что я не очень понимал смысла во всем происходящем, так что старательно отлынивал, зная, что в какой-то определенный момент Шумному это надоест.

– Пошли в Сад, – сказал он мне, когда нам надоело глазеть на Отмычку. 

Я оторвал взгляд от стены на которой чьим-то каллиграфическим почерком были выведены в несколько столбиков результаты последних покер турниров. Этот кто-то педантично вел ряд за рядом, заполнял комбинации и делал пометки по ставкам каждого матча. Работа эта была кропотливая и неблагодарная, поскольку за этой информацией следили от силы человек пятнадцать, не больше. Я же был далек от карточных игр, но отчего-то сейчас мне было любопытно проследить серию побед какого-то Носа – он неизменно выходил из турнира победителем уже пять раз подряд. Я подумал, что его, скорее всего, уже все недолюбливают.

– Нет, конечно, можем и дальше глазеть на стену, но время поджимает, а разбираться потом с претензиями Младшего мне не очень хочется, – я оглянулся на Шумного и заметил, что тот в нетерпении постукивает ногой по полу. На его лице читалось такое же как и всех Куниц возбуждение, понять причину которого я не мог. Поэтому я снова уставился на стену. На глаза как раз попался чей-то крик души:

_«Подверните мне коленки,  
Буду прыгать, где хочу.  
А иначе я заплачу,  
А иначе закричу.»_

Стишки были странными, но мне понравились.

– Фасолька, все ты разыскиваешь, все ищешь что-то, – вдруг серьезно проговорил Шумный и выдохнул. Чуть дальше по коридору собирались ребята на новый заезд, громко болтали, и нас никто не слышал. – Что ты ищешь? Как будто тайны мироздания раскрываешь, но по сути все просто как апельсин.

Я внимательно вгляделся в его лицо, а потом достал из кармана карандаш и под чьим-то рисунком мухи принялся выводить на стене неровные буквы.

«Как будто тебя не удивляет эта таинственность всего на свете.»

Шумный прочитал это и непонимающе сдвинул брови.

– До меня не доходит, о чем речь. Ты о нас или… о чем-то еще?

Я решил ничего больше не писать, а что-нибудь нарисовать. Карандаш под моими пальцами крошился, но линии все равно выходили смазанными и неявными, потому что это место на стене кто-то покрыл эмульсией.

– Ладно, – вдруг резко произнес Шумный. – Есть мы. Есть Дом. То, что здесь происходит – это наша жизнь, наши собственные страхи и суеверия. Я здесь давно, куда больше, чем ты, но у меня иногда тоже возникают вопросы. Правда, ты упрямый и въедливый, а я принимаю все так, как оно есть.

Я продолжал рисовать, а он следил за тем, что у меня выходило. У меня выходил Лес.

– Почему-то я так и подумал, что _это_ вызовет у тебя больше всего вопросов, – пробормотал он, когда я закончил выцарапывать ракушку улитки. – Лес тоже часть Дома, и то, что ты туда попадаешь – абсолютно нормально. Говорят, те, кто побывает на Изнанке, становятся неотъемлемой частью этого места, понимаешь? Что-то вроде посвящения. Дом принимает тебя, как, собственно, и я. Я вот сразу понял, что ты не просто так тут появился.

Это можно было трактовать как «ты тут появился для меня», но Шумный этого не сказал. Зато воровато оглянулся, проверяя, не глазеют ли на нас, а потом мазанул меня губами по щеке. Я не засмущался, потому что эти его проявления чувств стали для меня привычны и, что более важно, приятны. Шумный довольно улыбнулся и потянулся к моей руке, сжимающей карандаш.

– Пошли в сад, настругаем дубовых палочек Младшему, – попросил он снова, и я подчинился. – А все остальное выброси из головы до поры, до времени. Ты все поймешь ночью.

За спиной мы оставили мой неудачный рисунок: три ползущие друг за другом улитки в темном Лесу.

Палки мы по итогу выстругали, хотя Шумный выбирал их особо тщательно и придирчиво, и потратили мы на это целую прорву времени. Его руки казались мне пружинами, скачущими по всем деревьям от одного к другому. Шумный не был просто энергичным, он сам превращался в ветер, в движение как таковое, и меня это завораживало.

Мы прилично замерзли, пока выбирали дощечки, и было решено вернуться в логово с тем, что есть. Перед этим Шумный утянул меня посмотреть, что там стало с Картонным замком. Мы долго выкапывали его из-под снега, но это того стоило – замок, выстроенный из фанеры и картона, покрытый краской, сохранился на удивление хорошо. Так что Шумный затянул меня внутрь, хоть нам и пришлось согнуться в три погибели и усесться на корточки. Через окошки задувало, варежки промокли насквозь, но нас это не смущало – Шумный жадно обнимал меня и целовал так горячо, что по спине моей бежали мурашки.

Когда мы вернулись в комнату, Могучий, под чутким руководством Младшего уже раскладывал на ковре ингредиенты. Там были и какие-то корешки, и смородина, любовно выращенная летом Глазками и замороженная в холодильнике до лучших времен, и несколько мутных бутылок, о содержимом которых я не догадывался. Зная страсть Младшего к экспериментам, я решил внимательно следить за тем, что и куда он добавляет, хотя на первый взгляд все его махинации выглядели безобидно.

– Можем сходить к Хвосту и купить у него эль, – предложил Лис, откладывая в сторону книгу. Я заметил, что это был Хемингуэй.

– Ты хочешь подорвать мой авторитет? – угрожающе протянул Младший.

– Нет, я хочу уберечь свой желудок, – скучающе ответил Лис и снова уткнулся в книжку. На его предложение купить эль у Хвоста никто больше не отреагировал, так что он решил не настаивать.

– Добавь туда побольше пыльцы, – посоветовал Отмычка, подползая ближе. Его коляка сильно пострадала в соревнованиях и теперь нужно было подкручивать отошедшее колесо, но кулинарное представление Младшего его интересовало явно больше, чем собственное транспортное средство.

– У меня ее осталось с гулькин нос, – пожадничал Младший, и я впервые забеспокоился, что же это за ингредиент. В поисках ответа я оглянулся на скучающего на верхней койке Шумного – он стучал барабанными палочками одну о другую и поглядывал на часы на стене. Те выглядели как большой белый кот с циферблатом на животе и высунутым языком-маятником.

– Не переживай, это просто сода, – раскрыл страшный секрет он. Младший на это откровение решил никак не реагировать, но выглядел он недовольным и явно затаил ужасную обиду и на меня, и на Шумного.

– Я сейчас усну, – пожаловался Анютины Глазки. Он лежал на своей кровати и пялился в окно, за которым метель поднимала снежные хлопья вопреки всем законам физики не вниз, а вверх.

– Ну, так поспи недолго, – разрешил Шумный и съехал по спинке кровати вниз, укладывая собственный подбородок на грудь. – Мы разбудим, когда придет время.

Идея на самом деле была отличная, так что я тоже решил последовать этому совету, полез наверх, привычно свернулся калачиком на коленях Шумного и закрыл глаза.

– Смотреть противно, – услышал я комментарий Могучего, но только сильнее зажмурился. Я почувствовал, как подо мной напрягся Шумный, но на удивление он смолчал, а я тем более. Не удержавшись, я чуть приоткрыл веки, чтобы посмотреть на стаю.

– Дурак ты, – отреагировал Лис и отложил книгу в сторону. Поза его, выражение лица по-прежнему были расслаблены, но я заметил неуловимый блеск в его глазах. Определенно, сейчас он казался настоящим лисом, готовым наброситься на соперника, дай ему только повод.

– Не нравится, не смотри, – мягко предложил Младший и с опаской повернул голову в сторону брата. Тот явно уже пожалел о своих словах, но не знал, как пойти на попятный.

– Тебе хорошо, ты-то не видишь.

Эти слова были произнесены до того, как Могучий осознал, _что_ он только что сморозил. Возмущению Лиса не было предела – я впервые увидел, как тот резко вскочил, в одно мгновение оказавшись у кровати Бандерлога, а потом потянул его за шиворот и крепко встряхнул.

– Извинись!

Могучий чуть покраснел и отпихнул Лиса от себя. Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга, словно не знали, нужно ли драться или можно спустить все на тормозах.

– Извинись, – повторил Лис еще раз, и Могучий покорился: спрыгнул с кровати, обнял брата, которому, к слову, все это представление было до лампочки – он перебирал сухие стебли мяты и раскладывал принесенные нами палочки дуба по бутылкам – и вышел из комнаты. Вернулся он только ночью.

 

 _«Я расскажу вам про длинную дорогу, которая стелется под ногами, манит миражами на горизонте, обещает приключения, но приводит в никуда…»_  
Голоса во тьме, сдобренные зельем, убаюкивали. Я внимательно слушал, потому что боялся пропустить что-то важное – мне все казалось, что ответы прямо тут, совсем рядом, стоит только протянуть руку… Но ничего не происходило.

_«… и тогда он поднял острую морду вверх, принюхиваясь к запахам Леса, вбирая в себя его дух и принося в жертву свою человечность…»_

Рука Шумного на моей щеке не давала уснуть, хоть за день я вымотался будь здоров. Он ведь обещал, что я узнаю все ночью, и я ждал.

_«…Затем смельчак закричал, забился в сетях злодея, но вырваться не мог, сколько бы не старался. Тьма поглощала его сердце, и, когда он снова вышел из пещеры, то стал на себя не похож. Вместо рук его были лапы, вместо голой кожи – шерсть, вместо зубов – клыки…»_

Возможно, Шумный не солгал мне, но я с таким трудом распознавал говорящего, что смысл очередной сказки ускользал, забывался. Скорее всего, в этом было виновато зелье – смородиновая настойка с добавлением чего-то совсем уж кислого. От каждого глотка во рту у меня начинало печь, горчить, стягивать, словно я пил раскаленную лаву.

Мне хотелось спросить, кто это все придумывает, но я не мог, поэтому довольствовался тем, что слушал.

– Я буду следующим, – сказал кто-то. Мне показалось, что Могучий. Несколько мгновений он молчал, собираясь с мыслями, а потом нараспев начал: – Однажды Кто-то решил изменить свою судьбу. Он отправился в заколдованный Сад и принес жертву яблоне, потому что многие верили, что на следующее лето ее плоды принесут счастье паломнику. Жертва была страшной, Кто-то не рассказал он ней даже самым близким. Но наступила весна, и буря повалила яблоню.

В тишине было слышно тихое сопение Анютиных Глазок.

– Совершенно дурацкая история, – сказал Лис.

– Бывали и похуже, – возразил Шумный. – Вспомни хотя бы мою на прошлую Ночь.

Все отчего-то засмеялись, и напряжение, царившее в комнате с той злополучной ссоры днем, отпустило.

– Мне понравилась, – тихо произнес Младший. Чувствовалось, что он уже был слегка пьян, но не настолько, чтобы уснуть.

Кто-то в ответ прошептал ему спасибо.

– Моя очередь, – бодро прошептал Шумный. Его голос я слушал, прижавшись к его груди, отчего мне казалось, что это говорю я – звуки отскакивали от его ребер и селились в моей голове.

_«На краю коридора стоит Лес. Это странное место, в которое не все могут попасть.»_

«Вот оно,» – подумал я и даже открыл глаза, чтобы сосредоточиться – дрема наваливалась на меня теплым пуховым одеялом, и мне было сложно выпутаться из нее.

_«Лес полон загадок и чудес, и распахивает свои двери он только тем, кто умеет в него войти. Те же, кто умеют, однажды войдя в него, превращаются. Они становятся иными – теми, кого прячут глубоко в своей душе. Теми, кого боятся, любят и стыдятся.»_

Сердце бухало в моей груди, и я боялся, что этот звук заставит Шумного прерваться, замолчать. Но тот продолжал, и я успокаивался.

_«Лес одаривает тех, кто просит его о снисхождении – достаточно лишь принести Дар. Любое желание, любой каприз – все исполниться, стоит только пожелать. Стоит только научиться входить в Лес. Стоит только стать тем, кем боишься быть. Если ты сможешь сделать это, то Тьма расступится, и больше не будет страха и сомнения.»_

– Сказка какая-то совсем страшная, – пробормотал Анютины Глазки откуда-то снизу. Мне даже показалось, что из-под одеяла.

– Хорошая сказка, – не согласился Отмычка. – Продолжай.

_«Лес находится на гранью, возможно, это даже мир снов, но едва ли, потому что там все реально. Намного реальнее, чем-то, что происходит наяву. И каждый, кто бывает в Лесу, приносит оттуда частичку, но ровно такую же оставляет в куще. Этот обмен честен – за право бегать, пить родниковую воду, строить жилище из тростника, таиться в осоке или охотиться не жаль распрощаться с чем-то ненужным. Например, с гневом. Или с завистью. Но за каждое свое пребывание на Изнанке ты становишься старше, чем есть на самом деле. Такова плата – таков обмен.»_

Шумный затих, и остальные никак не могли решить, кто будет следующим. Я лежал с открытыми глазами, боясь шелохнуться, и переваривал услышанное. Сказка не была сказкой на самом деле, и я почти поверил в ее правдивость, вот только дурман в моей голове от пойла Младшего не хотел рассеиваться, и думать мне было все сложнее.

_«…ты попадаешь в чистое поле, где-то далеко маячит неяркий свет…»_

_«Постой! Я сокрушу тебя! – кричал он дракону, но пламя из его пасти опалило его до костей, сожгло кожу, сердце и даже душу…»_

_«...Лис рвал и метал, пока заря не окрасила небо в багрянец, и лишь тогда он покинул поляну...»_

Почти до самого утра они рассказывали Сказки, но я уже спал. Я точно не помню, но мне кажется, что мне снились волк и лис, бегущие через залитое лунным светом поле.


	5. ФАСОЛЬКА. Глава четвертая

Весь день я хожу неприкаянный. Мне все ещё стыдно, что я оказался таким эгоистом – не заметил пустующей кровати и одинокой прикроватной тумбочки. Мне тоскливо, потому что я вспоминаю лицо Отмычки и понимаю, что больше я его не увижу. Мне грустно, потому что я скучаю по нему – по хорошему другу, который умел наслаждаться жизнью.

В столовой я долго вожу ложкой в тарелке с кашей, но аппетит полностью испорчен. Я смотрю в одну точку, не слышала разговоров состайников, и думаю, что все слишком быстро меняется. Хотя это, конечно, и не удивительно, ведь по сути я исчез из жизни Куниц на несколько лет – не ждал же я, что жизнь замрет, остановит свое вращение?.. Ох, да кому я буду лгать – ждал.

От этих мыслей я совсем раскисаю и понимаю, что пора бы взбодриться.

– Ненавижу кашу, – ворчит недовольный Могучий и запихивает в рот кусок булки с маслом. Каша, конечно, на любителя, но мне все равно, что есть, так что я ничего ему не отвечаю.

– Все лучше, чем рыба, – возражает Младший и потихоньку утягивает из-под носа Лиса почти полную его тарелку. Тот не замечает, и я даже удивляюсь, откуда такая рассеянность, но проследив за его взглядом, начинаю понимать.

Через несколько столов сидят девчонки – наши с ними миры почти не соприкасаются, и я зачастую просто забываю об их существовании. Они живут на другом этаже, за границей наших владений, так что мне до них никогда не было дела, хотя я и слышал разговоры ребят о свиданиях. Я никогда не думал, что у кого-то из нашей стаи может случиться роман – это до того странно, что я еще раз оглядываюсь на ту девушку, на которую глазеет Лис.

Она выглядит бледной и неулыбчивой, с короткими черными змеями-волосами, шипящими из-под шляпы и большущими голубыми глазами как у куклы. По плечу ее ползает какая-то живность – смахивает на мышь, и я откровенно удивлен тому, что она носит ее с собой. И что самое интересное: на Лиса она не смотрит, только в свою тарелку, а еще изредка приподнимает ложку на уровень глаз и только тогда косится в нашу сторону. В эти мгновения между ними проходит электрический разряд, от которого вполне можно питать наши лампочки в комнате. Это настолько любопытно и необычно, что мне даже неловко подглядывать за ними, но я ничего с собой поделать не могу.

Я пихаю Призрака локтем в бок и чуть заметно киваю в сторону его лучшего друга – любопытно, заметил ли он? В первое мгновение у него распахивается в удивлении рот, а потом Призрак начинает радостно смеяться и совсем не таясь пялится на девчонку. Я же, паникуя, сжимаю его рукав и прячу взгляд в тарелке. Мне уже стыдно и за свою наблюдательность, и за наглость Призрака – на нас так никто никогда не пялился.

Но разговоры за столом не умолкают – всем наплевать, на что там уставился Призрак, на кого глазеет Лис или, быть может, все куда как тактичнее нас. Я заставляю себя оторвать глаза от каши и начинаю внимательно следить за остальными. Под шум разговоров, под грохот тарелок, под смех и привычную для столовой музыку я хочу, наконец, понять, что на самом деле изменилось. Во мне борются две части меня самого – я умерший и я нерожденный, потому что возвращение мое еще на самом деле не состоялось. И когда я в панике начинаю задыхаться, на помощь мне приходит Призрак – успокаивающе гладит по голове, улыбается и утешает взглядом. Он знает, что чувствую я, слышит, как в горле отстукивает рваный ритм мое сердце. Кое-кто за соседними столиками уже начинает оборачиваться, замечая такое мое поведение. Меня это заводит еще сильнее, и я рывком поднимаюсь и иду к одному из окон столовой. Они высоченные и тяжелые как носороги, но мне нужно вдохнуть воздуха. Хотя бы глоточек, иначе я замертво упаду на пол и забуду вообще, как дышать.

Внимание столовской публики возрастает, и за мной спешит Призрак. В его взгляде спокойная поддержка и участие. От этого его чертового понимания те пара ложек каши, которые я все же успел проглотить, ползут по моему пищеводу вверх.

Ветер стучит в окно – весной он особенно ненавидит Дом и всеми силами пытается в него ворваться, чтобы снести тут все к чертям. Я счастлив ему помочь: рывком открываю раму, в блаженстве наслаждаясь ударами порывов по моим покрывшимся красными пятнами щекам.

Через несколько секунд мне становится гораздо лучше, и я оборачиваюсь: Крысы скалятся, до того им смешно; Псы выжидают и тихо между собой перегавкиваются; Птицы взъерошены, и мне кажется, что они на самом деле сейчас расправят свои руки-крылья и примутся нарезать надо мной круги; притихшие Фазаны смотрят ошеломленно и с надменностью, словно такое мое поведение оскорбило их до глубины души. И только Куницы спокойно едят, предоставляя мне возможность успокоиться. Им не нужно ничего объяснять, Куницы знают, а что важнее – хранят наши секреты.

– Мальчик, ты что делаешь? – я медленно поворачиваю голову в сторону подоспевшей кухарки. Щеки у нее круглые и красные как наливные яблоки, передник обмотан вокруг необъятной талии, и выглядит она такой обеспокоенной, что я не выдерживаю и начинаю смеяться. Этот мой истерический смех сначала абсолютно искренне поддерживает Призрак, а потом и все остальные Куницы. Младший даже не ленится подойти ближе к разобиженной женщине (она убеждена, что смеются над ней) и начинает ей впаривать что-то о застоявшемся воздухе и вредных испарениях.

– Долгое пребывание в закрытых помещениях вредит детскому организму, – серьезно убеждает ее Младший. – Надо иногда проветривать, чтобы не заводилась тля.

Он до ужаса красноречив, впрочем как всегда, но по сути несет полную околесицу, поэтому до кухарки не сразу доходит, что Младший просто издевается. В конце концов, она замахивается на нас полотенцем, обзывает нас паразитами, и мы втроем убегаем из столовой.

– Захватите нам бутербродов! – кричит напоследок Младший, когда я тяну его за руку к выходу, опасаясь, что он запнется.

Мы пересекаем грязный и сумрачный в это время дня коридор, поднимаемся по лестнице и только тогда решаемся перевести дух. Из-за тяжелой Отмычкиной куртки такая пробежка дается мне с трудом и отдает в правом боку острой болью.

– Вот дура, – подводит итог Младший. – А каша была хороша.

То ли смеясь, то ли вздыхая, мы сползаем по стене на пол, хоть совершенно не устали. Правда, мне теперь кажется, что за это время я вымотался так, что не способен теперь даже думать о чем-то кроме кровати.

– Ну, что ж вы так с Призраком палитесь, – выдыхает слепой наконец. – Ладно ты, Фасолька, глупец глупцом, но ведь этот же взрослый человек. Должен же понимать, что так себя вести нельзя.

Я поворачиваю голову в его сторону, желая спросить, как именно не нужно себя вести, и тяну ладонь Младшего. Рисую вопросительный знак на внутренней стороне руки и замечаю, что он по прежнему расчесывает их до крови. Его ногти скусаны почти полностью, а заусеницы сорваны так, что при одном взгляде на них становится больно.

– Не место ему тут, – выдыхает Младший через зубы. Говорить он больше ничего не хочет, но я все равно настоятельно тереблю его ладонь. Он сдается: – Вот пусть тебе Призрак и рассказывает, где ему нужно быть.

Наощупь, скользя пальцами по моей груди, Младший находит талисман, «рассматривает» его внимательными прикосновениями и неопределенно хмыкает. Я знаю это его выражение лица – он хочет показать, что знает гораздо больше, чем будет говорить, и гордится этим как самодовольный индюк. Сегодня меня это раздражает куда сильнее, чем всегда, и я выдергиваю каменную розу из его рук. Мне не хочется, чтобы ее кто-то кроме Призрака касался – это его дар, его оберег и подарил его мне он. Я жду, когда свершится то чудо, о котором он предупреждал меня – роза жива, и однажды она расцветет. Я верю в это всем сердцем, а Призрак своими взглядами меня лишь убеждает в этом.

– Какие мы нежные, – протягивает Младший насмешливо и поднимается на ноги. – Не сходил бы соплями из жалости к самому себе, всем бы легче было. А так…

Он пинает воздух и совершенно внезапно попадает по завалявшейся под ногами пустой пачке сигарет. Та обиженно отскакивает от носка его кроссовка, меняет траекторию и с жалобным «шмяк» ударяется о стену.

«Я причиню тебе радость… Я нанесу тебе счастье…»

Эта фраза из прошлого, нацарапанная на стене, заставляет меня быстро подползти ближе и проверить ее на ощупь. Вмятины в побелке глубокие, кривые, поэтому надпись не стерлась, не пропала, хоть на стенах постоянно меняющегося Дома это чудо. Я роюсь в карманах набитой всяким барахлом куртки и натыкаюсь на коробок отсыревших спичек – ломаю одну за другой, но никак не могу зажечь огонек, пока не додумываюсь чиркнуть сразу двумя. Веселый огонек пляшет на стене, танцует и превращает стенку с нарисованными жирафами, мартышками, шмелями, орками и прочей швалью в импровизированную дискотеку. Но я не обращаю внимание на обман зрения, меня захватывает то, что я вижу.

_«Я причиню тебе радость… Я нанесу тебе счастье…»_

Призрак заглядывает мне через плечо и тоже улыбается – удивленно и восторженно. Он помнит эту надпись, помнит, откуда она и кто написал, но поверить своим глазам не может. Как, собственно, и я.

 

****

В Лесу. Три с хвостиком года назад

– Вылезай, вода ледяная, – попросил Фасолька и поежился, сидя на камне у берега. В чаще раздавалось уханье филина, и каждый раз он вздрагивал, но ничего не мог с собой поделать – Лес всегда навевал на него жути. – Вернемся в коридор, попугаем крыс, если хочешь.

Шумный вынырнул, веселым фонтанчиком выплюнул попавшую в его рот воду и, широко загребая руками, поплыл к берегу.

– Вечно ты самые интересности пропускаешь, – он притворно надул губы, но все-таки выбрался на берег. От прохладного ветра по спине и рукам побежали мурашки, и Шумный нахохлился как воробей, но майку на себя натягивать не спешил – красовался перед Фасолькой в серебристом сиянии луны, как будто бы невзначай играл бицепсами, но улыбался смущённо.

– Не лопни от натуги, – попросил его Фасолька, правда, взгляд не отвёл. Раз уж Шумный решил устроить показательное шоу, так почему бы не посмотреть.

– Злой ты, уйду я от тебя, мой Фасолька, – пригрозил он и сел рядом, прижимаясь к нему своим мокрым боком. Фасолька чуть помедлил, а потом собственнически притянул его к себе и обнял, чтобы согреть.

– Сомневаюсь, – но сомнение чувствовалось только в этом брошенном негромко слове. Ни в чем нельзя быть до конца уверенным, особенно в таких заявлениях.

– Не уйду.

Фасолька улыбнулся. Шумный, как обычно, прочитал его мысли и беззастенчиво отреагировал, словно копаться в его голове – дело абсолютно нормальное и само собой разумеющееся. Вот тебе и личное пространство.

– Знаю, – ответил он чуть погодя и ревниво вытер бегущую по шее Шумного капельку воды.

Ночь входила в свои права и проникала под кожу жаждой жизни, так что Фасолька растерянно думал несколько секунд, куда бы выплеснуть эту энергию, а потом развернул Шумного на себя.

– Не двигайся, – сказал и внимательно осмотрел тонко очерченные его губы, нос, улыбчивые с прищуром глаза и блестящую, золотую в лунном свете шевелюру. – Я тебя сейчас поцелую.

Заявление было неловким, и Фасолька заметил, как дрогнули уголки губ Шумного. Но вот ведь какая штука – не смотря на то, что целовались они бесчестное количество раз, Фасолька никогда не целовал его первым.

– Ладно, – шепнул Шумный.

Ночь по прежнему входила в свои права и была настолько контрастной, что каждую Тень, пробегавшую мимо, можно было заметить даже невооружённым глазом. Но Фасолька на Тени не смотрел, а только держался за кожу Шумного без единого чёрного пятна на ней, выравнивал дыхание и любовался. И он даже не мог понять, чем именно – довольным Шумным ли, ласковой ночью, спокойным прудом или шелестом осоки под ногами.

– Ну, целуй же, ради всего святого, – взмолился наконец Шумный, и Фасолька подался вперёд, сначала целомудренно ткнувшись губами в щеку, словно разворачивая подарок и решая, стоит ли его принимать. Понял, что точно стоит и, проведя губами ниже по влажной коже, впился поцелуем жадно и жарко, больше отдавая, чем требуя взамен.

– Я причиню тебе радость… – пробормотал Шумный, когда Фасолька провел языком по его шее.

Руки слепо шарились по коже, проникая под одежду Фасольки, натыкались на выступающие ребра и часто трепещущее сердце под кожей. Оглаживали острую спину с ямочками на пояснице и следовали дальше, туда, где было горячо, стыдно и тесно…

– Я нанесу тебе счастье…

Ночь вступила в свои права.

**Фасолька. Год назад. Отмычка**

Из необъяснимого упрямства Отмычка пробирался в мою палату каждую неделю, хотя все остальные уже отчаялись добиться от меня хотя бы какой-то реакции. Я смутно помню, что происходило со мной тогда, но всё, вокруг чего крутилась моя жизнь, был Призрак. Мы часами смотрели в глаза друг друга, не отворачиваясь и почти не мигая. Мы ничего не говорили, и это продолжалось месяцами. Мы не дотрагивались кожи, не соприкасались даже рукавами, незримо очерчивая нерушимую границу личного пространства. Призрак молчал, а я пытался смириться с этим. Он молчал, а я бессильно пытался выдавить из себя хоть звук, чтобы он понял, как хочу я услышать его голос. Он молчал так громко, что я легко читал его мысли – как и всё в Доме, его присутствие рядом со мной в Могильнике тоже было игрой. К тому моменту я осознал, что безобидное это слово «игра» не подразумевает простых и честных правил. Игра шла бы даже без моего участия, без моего желания, и тогда я опустил руки и решил, что лучше сразу сдаться. Сейчас я уже не помню, почему – все настолько запуталось, что восстановить хронологию ушедших дней мне все сложнее.

Тем не менее, Отмычка продолжал ко мне приходить. Не знаю, что его сподвигало на это, чем он руководствовался, но я где-то в глубине своей застывшей ипостаси был рад – кто-то продолжал меня связывать с живой и копошащейся стаей, с Куницами и жизнью за пределами Могильника. Наверное, именно тогда я осознал, почему же обитатели его так называют – здесь все было пропитано чувством безысходности, а каждая стерильно-белая койка легко воплощала в себе смертельное ложе, где засыпали, где истлевали, где хоронили. Могильник стал для меня не просто кладбищем сломанных жителей Дома. Он был местом, где прячутся самые большие страхи, местом зарождения легенд и жутких сказок. Здесь привидения оживали и кричали нечеловеческими голосами, взывая о милосердии. Но меня эти крики мало трогали. Как я и сказал, я смотрел в глаза Призрака и мечтал однажды решиться к нему прикоснуться.

– Неважно выглядишь, – сказал Отмычка тогда. Я не сдвинулся с места, продолжая гладить пальцем простыню у руки Призрака. – Мне кажется, не стоило Паукам тебя сюда забирать. Накачали всякой дрянью, и думают, раз ты перестал на людей кидаться, то все хорошо.

Я не реагировал, а Отмычка прекрасно понимал, что это не удивительно – от меня уже около года никто другой иного и не ожидал. Так что он медленно проехал к окну и, оперевшись ладонями о подоконник, подтянулся и присел повыше, глядя, как за окном дождь собирается в непроходимые лужи. Капли барабанили по жестянке подоконника, у окна жались мокрые голуби, а к стеклу с внешней стороны прилип кленовый лист. Отмычка тяжело вздохнул.

– Дело, конечно, твое, Фасолька, – мне нравилось, что тон его не был сочувствующим как у остальных. Он просто пришел поболтать с приятелем и не считал меня сумасшедшим или больным – пусть даже это было бы действительно так. Ведь я до смерти устал и от сочувствия, и от порицания.

Я почти потерял нить его рассуждений, но Отмычка не дал мне задуматься надолго и продолжил:

– Прошло уже без малого два года, и дальше так продолжаться не может. Мы все его любили, хотя, конечно, не так сильно, как ты.

По потолку ползли тени от окна: под дивной магией Могильника плакали стены серыми тенями, отражая то, что происходило за стеклом. Слушая сопение Отмычки и шум дождя, я продолжал лежать. Призрак смотрел на меня выжидающе, на дне его глаз плескалась подсказка, но я не мог никак додуматься. Мне казалось, что еще чуть-чуть, и я все же рискну пересечь границу, рискну сломать барьеры. Но шли минуты, а я продолжал маяться неопределенностью.

– Вот я, например, был его другом давно, хотя Лис ему, конечно, ближе всех, – Отмычка потер переносицу о ручку окна и проводил взглядом ползущего где-то под потолком паучка. – Но мы движемся дальше, а ты замкнулся в себе, лежишь без конца, а что толку? Толку-то что?

Поскольку в основном толку не было в том, чтобы пытаться до меня достучаться, он снова пересел в коляску и принялся ездить по кругу, оставляя черные следы на линолеуме. Призрак тем временем протянул руку к моей груди и почти прикоснулся к каменной розе. Почти.

– Тебе пора выйти из раковины, взять себя в руки и вернуться к нам, – подытожил Отмычка. Зная, что я не стану реагировать, он принялся раскачиваться на кресле, ставя его на задние колеса и балансируя. Выглядело это по его мнению суперкруто, и я не стал его разубеждать. Не смог бы, да и не хотел. На тот момент у меня была более важная задача – дотронуться до большого пальца Призрака.

– Ты не ешь что ли? – уточнил Отмычка в конце концов, осознав, что демонстрация собственных умений не оказывает никакого действия. На тумбочке стоял остывший суп и пюре с тефтелями, но я есть не хотел, и Отмычка тут же решил этим воспользоваться. – Не возражаешь?..

Я не возражал, и он с удовольствием принялся за суп. Отчего-то мне это показалось забавным – то с каким аппетитом он накинулся на больничную еду – и я улыбнулся.

– О как, – заметив это, хмыкнул Отмычка и облизал ложку. – Значит, мы все-таки что-то слышим. Снисходим до голодных и страждущих. Рад прогрессу. Может, почаще приходить к тебе? Могу приводить Могучего – он есть хочет абсолютно всегда.

Теперь улыбался и Призрак.

– Я, конечно, не специалист, – продолжил Отмычка и решительно принялся за тефтелю. – Но мне кажется, тебя тут держат в плену.

От удивления я даже скосил на него глаза и чуть повернул голову.

– Удерживают силой, против воли, совершенно не считаясь с мнением общественности, – очевидно, Отмычка был очень голодным, потому что пюре исчезало в его рту с рекордной скоростью. – И я, выражая мнение этой самой общественности, заявляю, что тебя пора отсюда выкуривать.

Он немного помолчал, глядя в окно.

– Вот хочешь, устроим бунт на корабле, я свистаю всех наверх, и мы возьмем Могильник на абордаж?

Я отрицательно качнул головой. Призрак улыбался, и мне отчего-то казалось, что идея Отмычки пришлась ему по душе. Хотя тот всегда был за любую выходку, если это будет весело, а выкуривание нас из Могильника казалось ему просто вершиной изобретательской мысли.

– Шумный бы одобрил, – вдруг вздохнул Отмычка. – Хотя если бы Шумный был с нами, то и ты бы тут не валялся как блин.

Он замолчал, а я тем временем подвинул руку чуть ближе – нас с Призраком отделяли считанные миллиметры.

_«Я причиню тебе радость…»_

Молчание Отмычки всегда было очень тяжелым – тяжелее всех остальных, потому что он умел быть душой компании. И каждый раз, когда он умолкал, все терялись и лихорадочно пытались сообразить, что же им сказать или сделать, чтобы прервать это тянущее чувство неловкости.

– Ух, какой ты отличный собеседник, – Отмычка положил на живот руки и довольно погладил его. – Ну, хоть накормил. Спас от голодной смерти, так сказать, усталого путника.

Я не обращал внимания, а только следил за глазами Призрака. Мне так хотелось ему сказать, чтобы он протянул руку. Мне так хотелось провести по его щеке ладонью. Мне так хотелось вновь почувствовать его дыхание на своих губах.

_«Я нанесу тебе счастье…»_

Отмычка снова затих, и я, пользуясь этим мгновением тишины, резко двинул руку навстречу руке Призрака. Наконец-то! Такое долгожданное, упоительное прикосновение, жадные касания пальцев и шершавость кожи под моей ладонью…

– Мне так жаль, что Шумный умер… – сказал Отмычка. – Мы его никогда не забудем.

Рука Призрака под моей ладонью была горячей и живой. Мне плевать было на слова Отмычки, мне плевать было, _что_ помнили они. Я предпочел забыть.


	6. ДОМ. Интермедия

_Дом обособлен от Наружности хлипким забором, но это не единственная его защита. Куда прочнее он закрыт Изнанкой, которая скрывает его тайны, оберегает их и хранит. Ведь так гораздо легче – являть пришельцам с Наружности блеклую картинку старой постройки, обшарпанной и неприглядной, как шелудивый пес, а жителям позволять заглянуть в самое нутро Дома. На его Изнанку._

_Прошлое ускользает, скрывается за забором, будущее прячется за серой дымкой то ли из страха, то ли из всеобщего, всепоглощающего, коллективного одиночества, зато настоящее тут осязаемо и правдиво – его ты сам можешь ковать по-своему усмотрению, вертеть так и эдак, разбирать и собирать как сложную мозаику с потерявшимися детальками. Только настоящее принадлежит тебе, только им ты и владеешь. А в Доме-то и подавно…_

_Течение времени – шутка сложная, мудреная, и просто так разобраться в нем невозможно. Вот взять хотя бы появление надписей: рисуешь, вычерчиваешь, а потом в одно мгновение совсем забываешь, где же оставил эту надпись. А нет ее – затерялась в лабиринте Дома, уплыла в неведомые дали, разыскивать чудеса и приключения. Хотя какие могут быть приключения за этими серыми стенами? Никаких. Поэтому однажды все же ты найдешь свое художество, удивленно охнешь, а может равнодушно пройдешь мимо, просто потому, что забыл ты, когда и как это рисовал…_

 

Продрогший до костей Цыпленок жался к батарее в углу. Лампочка здесь перегорела, а менять ее никто и не собирался, потому что незачем было – ну, кому могут понадобиться заляпанные краской пустые банки, выставленные косой пирамидой. Поэтому Цыпленок тут и сидел, рассеянно водил пальцем по линии чьих-то рисунков и читал старые надписи давно ушедших из этих мест людей.

Вот, например, кто такой этот Злой Вилли? Зачем ему понадобилось выцарапывать эти неровные строчки, мучать себя и увековечивать давно забытые слова? Кому нужны его терзания и обиды, его страхи и мучения? Быть может, кто-то жадно глотал их со слезами на глазах и улыбкой, и Цыплёнок продолжал вчитываться – от нечего делать, конечно.

_«Клянусь, ещё мгновение,  
Я сигану за крыши грань,  
За серый Дом, за стонов пенье  
И разобьюсь ко всем чертям…»_

От этого четверостишия Цыпленку даже стало любопытно, сиганул ли Вилли или нет, поэтому он на карачках пополз дальше, забыв, что прячется и выглядывать из-за банок ему не стоит. Где-то там, за углом этого коридора его вынюхивал Лысый, чтобы поймать, связать и снова начать мучить как распоследнего слизняка. А он даже отпор дать не мог: лежал, свернувшись калачиком, прикрывал рукой голову и тихо стонал, сглатывая бегущую из разбитого носа кровь. Да… Уж крови-то он наглотался будь здоров: если бы эти сказки про вампиров были правдой, сто к одному стал бы одним из них. Хотя нет, не стал бы – он до конца своей жизни (судя по всему, не очень долгой) будет ненавидеть этот густой, металлический вкус, солёный запах и ядовитый цвет.

Чувствуя, что пальцы на руке снова принялись подрагивать, он тряхнул головой и пополз дальше – искать следы поэта Вилли. В колени острыми, агрессивными осколками врезалась крошка давно разбитого кафеля, и Цыплёнок подумал, что этот Злой тоже нервно отряхивал ее, пока пальцы выводили слова стихов.

Поиски увенчались успехом: по всей видимости, этот загадочный Вилли был плохим, но упрямым поэтом, потому что через пару шагов Цыплёнок наткнулся на другое его произведение, не менее трагичное по своей сути и не более профессиональное по структуре:

_«Я ступни твои зацелую губами,  
Под сенью крыжовника в Саду…» _

– Где космы дев, покинутых Богами, растут как ветки там и тут, – послышался за его спиной тяжёлый сип. От испуга Цыплёнок смешно дёрнулся, так что его рука неестественно выгнулась, и он матрешкой завалится на бок, пребольно стукнувшись головой о подоконник с замазанным чёрной краской окном. Зажигалка затухла в осыпавшейся на пол побелке.

– Ты чего такой дёрганный? Псих? – уточнил голос заинтересованно, но без издёвки – словно диагноз спрашивал.

Цыпленок отрицательно махнул рукой, но тут же понял, что в такой темноте видно этого не было. Он нащупал упавшую зажигалку и чиркнул колёсиком, но не успел огонёк осветить грязный угол с двумя любопытными визитерами, как сипатый его задул – Цыплёнок только и успел что заметить два большущих глаза под полями шляпы и торчащие во все стороны чёрные колючки грязных волос.

– Обалдел, нахал, – теперь в сиплом голосе послышались смущенные нотки, и Цыплёнок с удивлением осознал – девчонка!

– Ты что тут делаешь? – прошептал он. Густая всего несколько минут темнота начала расступаться, и он смог опознать контрастную, как контур трупа на асфальте, фигуру пришелицы.

– Вкушаю послеобеденный сон, а ты ёрзаешь, мешаешь, – ответила она и поднесла руку к губам.

– Уроки же… – неуверенно начал Цыплёнок, но тут же прикусил язык – сам он тоже прогуливал.

– Ага, уроки, – беспечно подтвердила девчонка, и Цыплёнок вдруг подумал, что голос этот хриплый и низкий ей добавляет пару десятков лет – до того странно звучал он из губ большеглазой. – Но я тебе открою секрет, друг мой, уроки жизни куда важнее математики.

Цыплёнок на это не смог ничего возразить, хотя откуда можно было в сыром, тёмном тупике коридора получить хотя бы один завалящий урок жизни, не знал.

– Зачем огонёк погасила? – уточнил он уже спокойно и даже с некоторым чувством превосходства. В конце концов, этот тупик, вместе со стихами, коридором и примыкающими к нему комнатами, принадлежал мальчикам. И если уж кому и уходить, то точно не ему.

– У меня взгляд тяжёлый, – объяснила она. – Могу в камень превратить.

Заявление было неожиданным, но не верить девчонке не было причин.

– Неплохой талант, – оценил он и протянул руку в темноту. – От прикосновения ничего не делаешь?

Несколько мгновений девчонка не двигалась, а потом все же пожала предложенную ладонь.

– Медуза, – букву «з» она прошипела как настоящая змея. – А ты кто?

– Цыплёнок, – нехотя ответил он.

Медуза хихикнула, и смех этот был похож на треск горящих поленьев, но мальчишка не мог сказать, что это было неприятно.

– Феноменально, – протянула она. – Удивительно подходящее имечко.

– Уж кто бы говорил, – огрызнулся Цыпленок, и смех ее оборвался. Он, так находчиво осадив высокомерную гордячку, почувствовал себя победителем, но неловкое молчание во тьме ничуть не походило на подходящую случаю торжественную атмосферу. Медуза колупала ногтем дырку на плотных колготках, а Цыпленок вглядывался в темноту, наблюдая, как дырка эта из маленькой ленты реки превращалась в белое озеро, а потом и в целое море. Кожа у Медузы была бледная, светящаяся как фосфор, так что ему казалось, что девчонка сделана из сахара.

– Так чего ты тут прячешься? – деловито уточнила она, когда проблема с дыркой приняла ужасающие масштабы – теперь из колготок выглядывала чумазая и усыпанная синяками костлявая коленка.

– Я не прячусь, – Цыпленок, заведя руку за спину, нащупал стенку и аккуратно к ней прислонился. – Я тут…

– Стихи читаешь, понятно, – перебила его Медуза. – Литератор фигов.

Цыпленок покраснел. Почему-то перед незнакомой девчонкой, лица которой он даже толком не разглядел, ему было стыдно и неловко за свою трусость. Но с другой стороны она ведь даже не догадывалась, как ему на самом деле. Одно дело смеяться глухим, сиплым, больше похожим на лисье чиханье, смехом, а другое – глотать кровь и с сожалением совать в карман очередной выбитый зуб.

«Да кто она вообще такая, чтобы перед ней отчитываться?» – подумал он и снова чиркнул зажигалкой.

На этот раз Медуза задувать огонь не спешила: надвинула поля шляпы на лицо и обхватила коленки тонкими руками-плетьми. Цыпленку девчонка показалась странной и какой-то нескладной – со слишком длинными ногами, которые она, казалось, не знала, куда деть; с сосульками-волосами, которыми вполне можно было выколоть глаз при желании; с бледной до одурения кожей, на которой проступали иссиня-черные пятна синяков, стоило Медузе о что-нибудь случайно треснуться; с подстреленным платьем, рукава которого заканчивались на пять сантиметров выше положенного, да и талия давно сидела не на месте. Но самым любопытным в ней была, конечно, шляпа – исключительная, фетровая и с большущими полями. За потрепанную черную ленту Медуза по настроению впихивала перья, цветы, ветки и прочую дрянь, которую с видом натасканной ищейки выискивала по всему Дому и Саду. Кое-что из этого она потом объявляла наделенным магическими свойствами и весьма удачно сплавляла на обереги и талисманы. Что примечательно – ни один из покупателей в обиде не остался: то ли и правда Медуза умела заговаривать амулеты, то ли клиенты так боялись ее сглаза, что не совались без дела.

– Ты права, – выдохнул Цыпленок в итоге. – Я прятался.

Он сдвинул брови, стараясь скрыть собственный стыд, с ужасом осознавая, что по щекам начинают расплываться красные круги смущения. Не долго думая, мальчишка поспешил погасить зажигалку.

– От кого? – деловито уточнила Медуза.

– От Лысого и его шайки, – пробормотал Цыпленок и снова развернулся к стене – не стараясь спрятаться, нет, просто вспомнив вдруг о Злом Вилли, который опубликовал тут свой сборник сочинений – он так уверенно убеждал себя в этом, что даже сам поверил.

– Так ты из Мышей, – удивленно протянула девчонка, и Цыпленок с трудом заставил себя не заткнуть свои уши – ее голос прозвучал на несколько октав выше, так что еще чуть-чуть, и бродячие собаки начали бы подвывать в ответ.

– Ничего я не из Мышей, – поморщился он и повернул в голову в сторону Медузы. – Я сам по себе.

Девчонка присвистнула.

– Хочешь сказать, что заселился в стаю, но тебя не приняли?

– Я сам не хочу в ней быть.

Звучало это уверенно, так что Медуза даже уважительно придвинулась ближе. Однорукий трусишка и любитель поганенькой литературы вдруг раскрылся перед ней с новой стороны, а это было поинтереснее сна и даже мечтания.

– Что значит, не хочу там быть? – переспросила она и потянула левую руку к губам.

«Щелк!», и обгрызенный ноготь полетел в сторону. «Щелк-щелк!», и снова плевок.

– Лысый – мерзавец и негодяй, я никогда не стану частью стаи, где правит такой… такой…

– Такая сволочь, – спокойно подсказала Медуза и снова щелкнула.

– Да, сволочь, – благодарно повторил Цыпленок и замолчал. Теперь сумрак разбавляло их дыхание и редкие щелчки – Медуза продолжала сосредоточенно грызть ногти.

– Мог бы и отпор дать, раз уж такое дело, – предложила она как ни в чем не бывало.

Цыпленок рассеянно повел плечами.

– Ты его шайку-лейку видала?

– Видала, – спокойно кивнула она и расправилась с последним мизинцем. – Его там только тот остолоп и поддерживает. Огр, что ли…

– Великан, – поправил ее Цыпленок.

– Точно, – согласилась Медуза. – А остальные нет. Насколько я знаю, там неплохие ребята. Младший и Отмычка никогда ничего плохого никому не делали.

Мальчик заинтересованно кусал косточку пальца на руке.

– И Шумный в порядке, хоть ведет себя как дурак.

С этим заявлением Цыпленок не мог не согласиться: Шумный действительно был в порядке. Он вытащил его из окна, отдал свой свитер и даже приходил потом несколько раз навещать Цыпленка в Могильнике, когда тот слег после этой неудачной «шутки» Лысого с бронхитом. А еще он никогда не произносил его прозвище с таким же брезгливым видом как другие. Хотя бы за это стоило ему дать шанс.

– Наверное, – неуверенно произнес Цыпленок, вновь вглядываясь в лицо девчонки под шляпой. – Вот только, что с Лысым делать, я ума не приложу.

Медуза фыркнула.

– Заехать разок по морде и указать на место. Иначе с ним никак.

Цыпленок от такого заявления даже засмеялся, забыв, что он прячется, забыв, что вести себя стоит потише, забыв, что видит он эту девчонку впервые в жизни.

– Ты меня-то видела?

– Ну, видела, и что? – невозмутимо пожала плечами Медуза. От нечего делать – раз уж закончились ногти на руках – она снова вернулась к дырке на коленке.

– Так вот и сравни весовые категории, – поигрывая зажигалкой, огорченно пробормотал мальчишка. – Я всего лишь Цыпленок…

– Ну, так отрасти зубки, раз тебя не устраивает сложившаяся ситуация. Чего ныть без дела?

На лице Медузы читалось явственное раздражение, и Цыпленок вдруг подумал, что с ней по всей видимости предпочитают не связываться даже старшие мальчишки, не говоря уже о ровесниках. Может быть, кто-то даже боится ее. Возможно, она на этом месте уже обратила несколько человек в камень, и под ногами и ладонью Цыпленка вовсе не осколки плитки, а чужие тела. Не исключено, что Медуза и его хотела околдовать, но он ей не дался, и теперь девчонка поможет ему расправится с полчищами врагов. Но, скорее всего, ему это все чудилось.

– Легко говорить, – пробормотал он в конце концов. – Особенно, если сама не страдаешь от недостатка зубов.

Очевидно, Медузе такой комплимент пришелся по душе, так что она хрипло рассмеялась, демонстрируя Цыпленку щербатую улыбку – молочные клыки только-только выпали, а коренные расти еще не начали.

– Дурак ты, Цыпленок, – прохрипела она, вытирая выступившие на глазах слезы. – Переживаешь из-за чепухи. Захочешь себе зубы, появятся, главное – захотеть.

Она снова надвинула на глаза шляпу и поднялась на ноги. Ее платье все было перемазано в пыли, и колготки пришли в негодность: на правом колене собравшись пузырем, а на левом свисая печальной рваной паутиной. Цыпленку пришлось задрать голову вверх, чтобы рассмотреть ее фигуру полностью с длинными руками и тощими ногами.

– Уже уходишь? – спросил он разочарованно.

– А ты остаешься? – Медуза выглянула из-под полей шляпы и потерла нос, оставив на коже грязный развод.

– Еще не дочитал Злого Вилли.

– Ну-ну, – хмыкнула Медуза. – Привет.

И скрылась за стеной банок. Цыпленок некоторое время сидел не двигаясь, а потом все же рискнул выглянуть – девчонка удалялась вдоль коридора размашистым шагом и одергивала свое несуразное черное платье.

 

Их встречи в тупике за складом стройматериалов продолжались несколько недель, а потом и месяцев. Медуза по-прежнему грызла ногти, Цыпленок по-прежнему щеголял фингалами. Его личная неприязнь к Лысому переросла в ненависть, а потом в холодную жажду мщения. Несколько раз он пробовал заехать Лысому в нос или ухо, но за каждое свое удачное попадание прощался с остатками молочных зубов и даже одним коренным. Но бороться все равно стоило, особенно потому, что каждый раз, когда его кулак достигал-таки цели, на душе у Цыпленка от вида выступающей в уголке глаза или на рассеченной губе Лысого крови начинало теплеть. Сначала он довольствовался этим, потом перешел в партизанщину, подсовывая в кеды вожака (не его вожака, потому что Цыпленок себя частью стаи принимать все так же не хотел) крысиный помет и дохлых мышей. Эти мелкие пакости радовали не только его: Медузе он тоже рассказывал все в подробностях, но о мышах утаивал – девчонка однажды пришла на встречу в компании мелкого хвостатого грызуна.

– Назвала Цыпленком, – мрачно сообщила Медуза и посадила мышь себе на шляпу. Суровый взгляд и собранные в кулаки ладони девчонки недвусмысленно намекали на то, что расспрашивать ее о таком приобретении решительно не стоило, если не хочешь отхватить по первое число. Цыпленок отхватить не желал, так что просто понятливо кивнул, а потом всю ночь не мог уснуть, не совсем понимая, что именно доставило ему такое удовольствие – то, что Медуза не так опасна, как хочет казаться, или то, что она назвала мышь в его честь. К слову, то, что завела она именно мышь было и оскорбительно тоже – ведь он не раз заявлял о своей непричастности к стае, но, быть может, это был какой-то намек… Цыпленок не знал, поэтому долго ворочался в душной постели, думал и тихонько вздыхал, боясь разбудить кого-нибудь из стаи.

С тиранией Лысого надо было что-то делать, но Цыпленку было понятно, что его одиночные вылазки ничего решить не могут. Оставалось лишь или смириться со своим положением тряпки, или…

В конце зимы Цыпленок выловил Шумного и Отмычку на пути в спортивный зал. Те громко, попадая на каждый шаг Шумного, стучали мячом о пол и иногда переругивались, когда заедало колесо в кресле Отмычки.

– Ребята, – позвал их Цыпленок, смущенно пряча руку в кармане брюк. Они обернулись, и Шумный выжидающе наклонил голову набок.

– Чего тебе? – уточнил Отмычка беззлобно.

– Пошли, – он кивнул в сторону выхода на улицу и, развернувшись на каблуках, не зная, идут ли они за ним, поспешил прочь. Некоторое время Цыпленку казалось, что его проигноривали, что он идет как какой-то дурак в гордом одиночестве, и поэтому мальчишка нахохлился и даже разозлился. Но сквозь барабан бухающего в ушах сердца послышался скрип коляски Отмычки и ритмичный стук мяча по полу – его послушали, за ним следуют. Такая мелочь вдруг стала значить куда больше, чем дружеские похлопывания по плечу и ободрительные подмигивания – Цыпленок почувствовал себя человеком.

С козырька крыши капало, а по-зимнему холодный весенний ветер пробирал насквозь, ледяными ладонями пробегая по спине и загривку, так что даже волосы шевелились.

– Что за таинственный разговор? – Шумный выкатил коляску Отмычки на улицу и принялся подпрыгивать то на одной ноге, то на другой. – И больше нигде нельзя поговорить? Мне эта зараза за шиворот капает.

И вслед за его словами по его шее и спортивной майке на самом деле скользнула капля с сосульки – Шумный тут же подпрыгнул и чертыхнулся.

– Погоди, тут у нас озарение, – не обращая внимание на страдания друга, возразил Отмычка. Он держал руки в карманах мастерки, как обычно набитой всякого рода заначками и полезностями, и так внимательно глядел на Цыпленка, что тот даже засмущался.

– Я хотел вас спросить, что думаете о Лысом, – уже не так уверенно произнес он и тоже поежился – от волнения его слегка потряхивало и крутило живот.

Шумный улыбнулся.

– Урод он, что еще думать.

Отмычка на это согласно кивнул, но взгляда от Цыпленка не оторвал, словно ждал, что тот сейчас начнет показывать фокусы или съест собственную голову на обед. Но тот всего лишь теребил нитку на рубашке и покачивался на носках.

– Я больше не могу его терпеть, – признался он и живописно дернул головой – отросшая челка упала на глаза.

– Ну, и что ты хочешь предложить? – деловым тоном уточнил Отмычка. Он так отчаянно косил своими глазами, что Цыпленок совсем растерялся – не знал, в который его глаз смотреть.

– Переворот, Отмычка, это революция. Ты, что ли, не видишь? – восторженно завопил Шумный, и Цыпленок поначалу подумал, что тот издевается. Но затем, вглядевшись в его лицо, понял, что тот действительно рад – не одному ему осточертел проклятый Лысый со своими садистскими замашками. А еще подумал, не был ли Шумный игрушкой для битья до его появления: возможно, и его губы были разбиты о грубые костяшки кулаков; возможно, и он тихо плакал по ночам в подушку, а днем вынашивал неосуществимые планы мести; возможно, и ему хотелось отправить этого мерзавца на тот свет. Цыпленок, прищурившись, смотрел в его глаза, выискивая ответ, а потом нашел его в грустной улыбке: «возможно, все так и было, как ты говоришь, но обсуждать это мы с тобой не будем».

– Революция хороша в меру и с умом, Шумный. Книжки надо читать, – нахмурился Отмычка и задумчиво принялся чесать мочку уха.

Глядя на него, Цыпленок устало прислонился к поручню у лестницы крыльца, а Шумный принялся сбивать рукой намерзшие к козырьку сосульки. Казалось, что его это очень развлекает, но Цыпленок знал, что тому неловко из-за невольного понимания, что проскользнуло между ними.

– Я не предлагаю вам становиться на мою сторону… – начал было он.

– А мы ни на чьей стороне, – перебил его Отмычка. – С чего бы вдруг нам становиться на твою.

Цыпленок растерянно захлопнул рот.

– Ты новичок, да еще и нытик, – продолжил колясочник. – О какой такой стороне может идти речь?

Щеки Цыпленка вспыхнули как сухой хворост от искры, и он уже было развернулся, чтобы уйти, как Шумный схватил его за рукав и успокаивающе хлопнул по спине.

– Руки убери, – угрожающе прошипел Цыпленок. – Мне ваша помощь не нужна, раз вы и дальше хотите терпеть эти идиотские выкрутасы ненормального. Хотите такого вожака – да, пожалуйста! Кушайте, не подавитесь.

И он выдернул свою руку из ладони Шумного.

– Вот это понимаю – слышу речь не мальчика, но мужа, – довольно подвел итог Отмычка, и Цыпленок от возмущения чуть не задохнулся.

– Да что вы за люди такие?! – он резко наклонился к колясочнику, чуть не поскользнувшись, чертыхнулся и ткнул пальцем Отмычку в грудь. – Нельзя по-человечески? Нет? Все надо проверять, какие-то ловушки устраивать, а просто на слово поверить нельзя!

Шумный по-доброму засмеялся и тут же схлопотал тычок и в свой живот от Цыпленка.

– А ты не лучше! – зачастил Цыпленок. – То помогаешь, то издеваешься. Да и что с тебя взять – Шумный, одно слово…

Тот, не прекращая улыбаться, отрицательно закачал головой, но в оправдание свое ничего сказать не успел – его перебил Отмычка:

– Полегче на поворотах, приятель, – проговорил он, разворачивая коляску в сторону Цыпленка. – Мы уже поняли, что ты не так прост, как кое-кому хотелось бы.

И он вытащил из кармана орешки.

– Будешь?

Первым к ним потянулся Шумный и, с аппетитом похрустывая, отвернулся в сторону ворот. Там, за ними начиналась Наружность – такая близкая и такая далекая, фактически недосягаемая. Но сейчас, стоя на этом промерзшем крыльце Дома, Цыпленок думал, что ни за какие бы сокровища мира не согласился бы покинуть Дом, пусть здесь поселится хоть тысяча Лысых с Великанами.

– Так будешь кешью? – протянул ему руку Шумный и заглянул в глаза.

«Ты будешь моим другом?» – спрашивал одиннадцатилетний мальчишка с раком кожи, а орешки на его ладони покрывались моросью дождя и становились похожи на драгоценные камни.

– Буду, – выдохнул Цыпленок наконец. И подал Шумному свою руку.


	7. АНЮТИНЫ ГЛАЗКИ

Больше всего мне нравится лежать в постели и петь песни о дожде или солнце – это в зависимости от того, какую погоду я хочу наворожить в Саду. Мои питомцы розы, нарциссы, тюльпаны, петуньи занимают все мое время, но только не зимой. Зимой-то я могу предаваться лени, лежать, чувствуя над головой ржавый нимб волос, и петь. Зимой я пою песни ожидания, весной – радостные. Никто не сомневается, что эти песни так или иначе работают: от песен процветания тянутся к небу цветы, от песен утешения сердце перестает обливаться кровью, от песен надежды – не сидится на месте.

Я лежу в кровати и любуюсь, как в очках Лиса отражаются маленькие я, лежу и пою песню ожидания, просто потому что вижу, что за невозмутимой стеной флегматичного Лиса сейчас хохлится маленький цыпленок.

Апрель. Темнеет уже поздно.

Надо было остаться в Саду. Надо было перепахать тот клочок земли, пусть и собственными пальцами. Под ногтями у меня чернота беспросветная – не знаешь, то ли высаживать там собственную клумбу, то ли нырять с головой как в космическую дыру.

Пою песню ожидания и вижу, что от нее Фасолька дергается едва ли не сильнее, чем обычно – мечется на кровати, трется о тень, которую можно увидеть только если глядеть на него туманно. Мне его жалко, но я понимаю, что Фасольке было бы хуже, если бы тени не было – он бы отправился вслед за ним и был бы таков. Так что я только сочувственно смотрю на бледные пальцы Фасольки и его дергающийся кадык, прищуриваюсь – вижу объятия тени на его скулах, блеклую черноту на шее и руках. Призрак с ним рядом, а Фасолька жив только благодаря этому.

Я отвожу взгляд.

Ожидание задушило комнату насмерть, выкачав из воздуха кислород. Все это чувствуют, а я больше всех. Закашлявшись, ломаю нимб над головой, поднимаюсь и ползу на наш собственный Перекресток, чтобы петь песни ожидания уже там. Лис, на долю секунды смахнув с лица маску вожака, благодарно дергает губой – ему статус не позволяет проявлять чувства так явно, хоть, запой он призыв, на него бы откликнулись скорее. У меня дара нет. Я всего лишь Анютины Глазки. Я садовник. Я жихарь.

Младший перебирает на коленях бусы и помогает Могучему разобраться с собственными запасами, которые они наменяли во вторник. В основном это барахло, и теперь Могучий волнуется, что останется без гостинцев с Наружности – он просил краску и что-то еще, я уже не помню.

– Отдашь эти… – шепчет Младший, и Могучий тяжело вздыхает.

Почти захлебнувшись ожиданием, я ползу дальше, в прихожую, оттуда распахиваю дверь в коридор, и теперь в лицо смердит еще хуже. И если в ожидании есть неприятные нотки – например, вибрация в животе или дрожь в пальцах, или привкус горечи во рту, то коридор полнится смрадом надвигающихся перемен.

Это всего-лишь лето не за горами. Не за горами выпуск, который навсегда переменит Дом и нас. Не за горами наше исчезновение, и меня беспокоят мои питомцы, которые останутся одни и без присмотра. Не за горами призраки боли и смерти, но я не хочу думать о них – поднимаю над головой ладонь и отвожу беду рукой. На моем лице снова умиротворенная улыбка.

Я лежу как кот в дверях и глазею на прохожих: час пик, все спешат прочь или не спешат вовсе, потому что спешить, оказывается, совсем некуда. Передо мной мелькают ботинки и колеса, костыли и всевозможные другие средства передвижения – мне нравится смотреть на чужие походки и чужие ноги – я улыбаюсь и подтягиваюсь на руках, чтобы прислониться к косяку двери спиной. Теперь мне видно куда лучше – колени расскажут о своих обладателях не меньше, а может даже и больше, особенно, если колени принадлежат девчонке.

Девчонок, к слову, тоже хватает – они топчутся или сидят на главном Перекрестке (не чета нашему), болтают и так флиртуют, что даже я смущаюсь. Улыбаюсь активнее, в надежде, что кто-нибудь утащит меня в свою компанию, и план почти срабатывает: на меня глазеет Полосатая, наклоняется к своей приятельнице Цыганке и что-то шепчет. Отсюда мне кажется, что этот шепот осязаем – как заклинания Младшего.

Цыганка плавно поднимается, кутается в цветочный платок и гремит колдовскими браслетами так, что толпящиеся вокруг Крысы натурально теряют дар речи вместе с памятью и умением дышать – до того она эффектная. Но вот она хлопает глазами, и все идет своим чередом: переворачиваются листы в книге, музыка из старенького бумбокса латает разговоры, и призывно мигает лампа над головой. Я знаю, что скоро солнце закатится за горизонт, и толпа пугливо переберется в Кофейник, чтобы пьяно дрыгаться под завывания гитары в неумелых руках – это если Младший не соизволит явиться, но он не соизволит, я знаю.

Продолжаю улыбаться.

Цыганка подходит ближе, почти вплотную, и я замечаю, что старые кеды на ее ногах уже просят каши, и юбка побита молью. Эта благотворительность насекомым мне импонирует – почему бы не накормить легкокрылых?

– Не пойдешь к нам, – слова Цыганки изначально планировались как вопрос, но под конец съехали до утверждения.

– У меня время ожидания, – отвечаю и тянусь к ней руками, чтобы Цыганка наклонилась.

– Летуна? – глаз у девчонки зоркий, так что она без труда угадывает главную причину моего подвешенного состояния.

– Ага, – киваю и думаю, что на месте Летунов я никогда не покидал бы Дом даже ради любых сладостей. В конце концов, я бы не хотел покинуть Дом вообще, но думать об этом сейчас мне не хочется.

– Ладно, – говорит Цыганка и снова размахивает платком с плеч – на нем розы, стебли, листья и птицы с бахромой, так что у меня дух захватывает от такой красоты. Мне кажется, что она знает эту мою слабость, и играет на ней так же виртуозно, как и раскладывает пасьянсы. – Так-так. У меня бартер.

Все еще улыбаюсь и откидываю голову к косяку – нимб из волос вновь горит золотым, но в коридорном свете не так ярко.

– Так-так, – отвечаю. – Что за бартер?

Не долго думая Цыганка тряпичной куклой оседает на пол, чтобы говорить со мной на равных. Сделка – то, что требует всего внимания и основательности, поэтому лучше сразу занять удобную позу и приготовиться к долгой беседе.

– Полосатая тебе кое-что передает, – она рассказывает это медленно и с выражением, как будто я царь, а она Шехеризада. – А я беру плату за посредничество. Мне нет дела до вас, мне нет дела до мальчишек, мне нет дела до тебя, но мне всегда нужна плата.

Цыганка качается в такт стрекоту бумбокса и иногда взмахивает поцарапанными котом запястьями с украшениями.

Я все улыбаюсь.

– Так ты согласен?

– Я не знаю цены, и я не знаю товара, – резонно качаю головой я. – Зачем мне рисковать?

Цыганка разочарованно замирает: она-то думала, что может загипнотизировать меня одним махом, но не тут-то было. Я сам не промах, хоть с нимбом и улыбкой.

– Хорошо, – в конце концов соглашается она и поднимает правую руку с указательным пальцем. – Я назову цену, но товар останется неназванным.

Это уже лучше, но все равно сделка так себе. Цыганка мне не нравится, а словам ее я не верю, пусть она трижды поклянется. На то она и Цыганка, чтобы лгать и изворачиваться – все это знают, но почему-то с каждым днем на ее ухищрения попадаются все больше и больше. Я не хочу попадаться, поэтому лживо улыбаюсь дальше.

– Это кот в мешке, – резонно замечаю я.

– Это подарок Полосатой, – стервозно давит Цыганка, и мне кажется, что она сейчас прибегнет к последнему козырю – примется танцевать, размахивая дырявой юбкой, и светить коленками.

– На то он и подарок, – не сдаюсь я. – Подарок от слова дарить.

Очень своевременно хохочут Бандерлоги – кучка костлявых с полными карманами информации и сплетен обо всем в Доме. Я думаю, что им никогда бы не удалось сколотить свою стаю, потому что питаются они историями и слухами, а в закрытом логове эти слухи могут протухнуть. И прибиваются они по этой причине к другим стаям, жадно клеят уши и протыкают глазами жильцов, не смея моргать или дернуться. Останутся без информационного обеда – умрут голодной смертью.

– Хорошо, – Цыганка хлопает в ладони, и мой взгляд от удивления срывается с лица одной из Крыс вниз на неряшливые матрасы. Там все ещё сидит одинокая Полосатая и жалко кривит губы, боясь потерять нас с Цыганкой из виду. Стараюсь вытянуться, чтобы нимб над головой разгорелся ярче.

– Хорошо, – повторяю за Цыганкой, а сам думаю, почему Полосатая ей такая подруга. Полосатая совсем не красивая, не живая и не яркая – у неё лицо покрыто шрамами как зебра чёрными линиями, а волосы срезаны под корень, так что со спины она похожа на мальчишку. Почти всегда Полосатая испугана, но мне она нравится. Она напоминает цветок подснежника, блеклый цветок надежды и тепла, и я рад, что замечаю это только я.

– Я попрошу в плату только историю, – жадно говорит Цыганка и поблескивает глазами из-под чёрных волос. – Всего-ничего – историю.

Вот так новость. Я рассеянно повожу плечами – в моем флегматичном случае это самое яркое появление эмоций, поэтому Цыганка радуется, что я хоть как-то реагирую. Но расслабляться ей не стоит – я откровенно удивлён не такой мизерности платы, а лишь ее любопытству. С каких это пор Цыганка допытывается, да ещё так унизительно? Она никогда не была Логом, но чем черти не шутят – я сканирую ее взглядом и пытаюсь сообразить, что же ее беспокоит. Забавно, что к лету все меняются так разительно, что иных и не узнать, и вот пожалуйста – я не узнаю Цыганку.

– Что за история? – медленно спрашиваю, а сам снова смотрю на Полосатую – та ковыряет шрам на подбородке.

– Про Фасольку, – нехотя признаётся Цыганка и истерично бренчит браслетами. 

Я не забываю улыбаться.

– Так что за подарок?

– Так ты согласен? – она цепко впивается в мои слова как комар в вену, и я не дрыгаюсь – пусть думает, что я поддался. Я тоже могу изворачиваться, улыбаюсь лживенько, но Цыганке кажется, что искренне. Меня перемены не страшат, ведь я умею приспосабливаться и гнусь как осока. Но осока умеет и жалить, оставлять на коже красные разводы, которые потом будут зудеть и чесаться. Цыганка этого не знает и, не дожидаясь моего ответа, протягивает руку, чтобы скрепить наш уговор рукопожатием.

– Не так, – качаю головой. – Разложи пасьянс – если выйдет, то отвечу на твой вопрос, нет – сама виновата.

Цыганка задумчиво щурится и цыкает зубом, а за ее спиной испуганно жмётся Полосатая – страшненькая ее подружка. В это мгновение мне кажется, что я спаситель принцесс, хоть из Полосатой такая же принцесса, как из меня – рыцарь. Цыганка в это время обабивается, недоверчиво достаёт потрёпанную колоду и начинает раскладывать Хвостатую Комету прямо на полу, без особой брезгливости отбрасывая в сторону комочки жвачки, крупинки побелки и всякий другой мусор.

Мне не интересно наблюдать за пасьянсом и раскурившей помятую сигарету Цыганкой, так что я некоторое время любуюсь Полосатой, а потом прикрываю глаза и смотрю на коридор сквозь ресницы – туманное зрение мне в помощь.

Теперь Крысы с пестрыми ирокезами, в очках и кожаных куртках выглядят как настоящие грызуны – хвостатые и наглые, роющиеся в скрученных матрасах на перекрёстке. Они ко всему готовы в любой момент – убивать и быть убитыми: даже сейчас мелкий Крысёныш, наматывая на кулак сопли и слезы, шлифует лезвием ржавого ножика свои вены на руке. Остальные не обращают внимание – привыкли к такому, и только когда он начинает отчаливать, кое-кто подхватывает мелочь на руки и тащит перевязываться. Остальные остаются сидеть на месте или болтают – ярмарка тщеславия во всем своём великолепии.

Цыганка рядом кладет карту за картой, переворачивает треснутую рожу короля и следом же оставшуюся без угла даму, чертыхается, но лицо довольное – в пасьянсах ей равных нет. Я это знаю, и просто жду, когда пары выйдут в ноль.

В коридоре все так же тянет смрадом, но теперь сюда вплетаются ещё и запахи Могильника. От них свербит в носу и тускнеют рисунки на стенах: мимо нас плывёт похоронная процессия Птиц. Эти обособлены от нас полностью, для них коридор – лишь дорога, а все существование зависит от вожака. Честно говоря, с моей любовью к питомцам-цветам, быть бы мне в рядах Птиц, но я летать не умею, хоть свободы у меня в крови больше, чем у них вместе взятых – они-то живут лишь приказами Костлявого, его мыслями и желаниями, а еще неизменными растениями в горшках – извращенцы чертовы. Иногда мне даже кажется, что и разум у них коллективный – поговаривают, что выпуска Птицы ждать не будут, улетят из Дома, осядут где-то и станут пестить новых птенцов. Боятся пернатые, боятся, что лето принесёт в их ряды настоящий траур и похороны, а к такому они не привыкли.

– Осталась последняя пара и хвост, – постирает ручки Цыганка, отбросив в сторону окурок, а я улыбаюсь нежно и расслабленно.

– Вот и славно.

Крысы уступают дорогу процессии Птиц и шипят в спины. Это занимательно, но никого не обманет – им нет друг до друга дела, хоть ножом пырнуть могут безо всякой задней мысли: вон на полу сколько бурых пятен за последний месяц позастывало. Пахнут они как морская соль и протухшее мясо, и странно, что ещё Псы в войну не включились – они до запаха крови жуть какие жадные.

– Смотри, – выдыхает наконец Цыганка и щелкает пальцами. Перед нами машет хвостом карточная комета, и мне ничего не остается, кроме как кивнуть. Разумеется, наигранно расстроенно.

– Валяй свой вопрос, но только один, – говорю и снова откидываюсь спиной к дверному косяку. Мое обоняние улавливает запах гостей, которые прибудут с минуты на на минуту, и я нетерпеливо морщу нос – как-то иначе поторапливать мне Цыганку лень.

– Ладно, – она недовольно щурится, но деваться ей некуда. Цыганка отворачивается к Полосатой, смотрит на нее долго-долго, а потом начинает грызть ногти.

Я жду и улыбаюсь. Нимб над головой сияет еще сильнее.

– Фасолька же вернулся не один, – это не вопрос, и я даже не киваю. Голос у Цыганки хрипит и сипит, словно она сама боится спрашивать. – Полосатая видела тень... Он притащил тень из Могильника. Это Шумный. Правда?

Цыганка не была бы Цыганкой, если бы не выжала из вопроса все. Это ж надо так уметь формулировать – я даже восхищаюсь ее хитрости.

– Правда, – отвечаю. – Если вы в это верите, конечно.

Цыганка хмыкает и качает головой. Колода в ее руках движется и меняется: короли хмурятся, дамы шушукаются и хихикают, валеты нервничают и дергают шестерки, чтобы начать отвоевывать наше внимание. Они все так сильно шумят, что почти перекрывают гомон от компании Крыс и их девчонок.

– Трудно не верить, – устало признается Цыганка и убирает колоду – шум от ее жителей смолкает. – Было два вожака к выпуску, так теперь еще и Шумный.

– Он умер, – напоминаю я. – Он Призрак.

Цыганка дергает плечом.

– Он с Фасолькой. А кто знает, чем это закончится.

Я удивляюсь таким выводам, вспоминаю испуганно-трогательное лицо Фасольки, его дрожащие руки, потухший взгляд и расстроенно качаю головой.

– Он весь в Призраке, – говорю, а потом считаю нужным уточнить: – Пожалуйста, не трогай его. Ты не понимаешь.

Она долго смотрит в мои глаза, неуверенно мотает на палец прядь своих нечесаных косм и только потом кивает. А потом ни с того, ни с сего добавляет:

– К вам придет Рыло. Поговорить.

Я знал, что Цыганка вроде как подружка Рыла, но я не знал, что она его посыльная. Обычно он отправляет к нам кого-нибудь попроще – вроде Копуши или Нытика, а Цыганка слишком гордая для такого. Но тут до меня доходит, что она сказала это из доброты душевной, из банальной попытки отблагодарить честностью на честность.

– Как хочет, – отвечаю и понимаю, что то, чего Куницы ждали весь день, уже произошло – я пропустил нашего гостя, он сейчас в логове – влез, наверное, через окно. Это ощущение подтверждает нагревающаяся за спиной дверь и хитро подмигивающие созвездия из жвачки на ней. – Но ты не увиливай. Теперь подарок.

Цыганка самоуверенно улыбается, наклоняется ближе и оставляет на моих губах мокрый и неприятный поцелуй. Это очень неожиданно, но теперь я понимаю, что если бы наглая Цыганка призналась мне сразу, я бы ни за что не согласился на бартер. Утешает лишь, что рассказанное мной – информация очевидная.

Цыганка продолжает целовать. Мне ее прикосновения не нравятся, и я не отвечаю.

– Это от Полосатой.

– Обычно такие вещи не передают через подружек, – невинно замечаю я и тянусь к дверной ручке. Смотреть на Полосатую мне неловко. – Скажи ей… Скажи, что я приеду к ней ночью.

Цыганка поднимается на ноги и уходит, ничего не ответив. Я чувствую, что мы оба остались довольны и разговором, и друг другом.

Я вползаю в комнату и вижу, что свет погашен. У нас действительно гость: силуэт сидит на окне и жует бутерброд, сверкая зубами из-под шляпы. Ее так долго ждал Лис, так нервничал весь день, что теперь он кажется расплывшейся в гуще кофе лужицей.

– Глазки, – шипит Медуза и неловко машет мне своими клешнями – ладошки такие длинные, что иначе и не скажешь. – И тебе тоже притащила подарочек.

Она вытаскивает из своей безразмерной сумки новенькую тяпку – до того удобную, что я глаз оторвать не могу.

– Сегодня день подарков какой-то, – бормочу я благодарно и глажу деревянный черенок моего нового помощника. Если бы не закат, расползающийся красным на горизонте, я бы прямо сейчас попросил Могучего снести меня вниз, в Сад, к моим грядочкам, даже не смотря на то, что тот восторженно перед зеркалом размазывает по отросшим корням густую бурую массу – принесла ему-таки наша Летунья заказ.

– Весна на улице, – говорит Медуза и запихивает в рот последний кусок булки. Лис тем временем нарезает ей еще один: он делает это так спокойно и самодостаточно, словно нет ничего необычного в нашем вожаке, возящемся с готовкой. Обычно этим занимается Могучий или я на худой конец – ну, потому что сложно оценить кривые пласты хлеба, нарезанные Лисом при помощи лишь одной руки. Но Медузе его внимание явно нравится – она поглядывает одним глазом из-под полей своей феноменальной шляпы и улыбается. Лис слегка хмурится, пытаясь скрыть ответную улыбку.

Я снова падаю в кровать, прижимаю к груди тяпку и расправляю над головой нимб – в свете заходящего солнца он сияет алым, не предвещая ничего хорошего. Но мы ничего хорошего и не ждем.

–  Я тебе просто премного благодарен, Медуза, – счастливо говорит Могучий и отворачивается от зеркала. Волосы его, лицо, шея и уши перемазаны краской, но выглядит он таким довольным, что Летунья даже не издевается над ним. Зато Младший не упускает случая.

– Исцелуй деве ноги, – советует он, наигранно трагично прикладывая к груди ладонь. – Долго брела путница в дождь по бездорожью, чтобы принести узникам бесценные дары, включая краску цвета "кровавая баня". Так выразим же мы ей почтение…

И Младший смешно вытягивает губы, словно на самом деле сейчас потянется лобзать грязные, безразмерные ботинки Медузы. Могучий на это только смеется, Фасолька удивленно хлопает глазами и рыскает ладонью по кровати, что-то выискивая, а Лис кривит губы. Ревнует, наверное, но никому не признается.

– Ох, устала я жутко, – говорит Медуза и аккуратно берет из руки Лиса еще один бутерброд. Ест она так много, что я удивляюсь, почему она такая худая – поставь Медузу боком и попроси показать язык, станет похожа на молнию на брюках.

– Хочешь отдохнуть? – шевелит губами Лис, и только я различаю его вопрос – не слышу даже, скорее просто чую его беспокойство. Весь день он сидел у окна, дожидаясь Медузу, волнуясь, а теперь ему неловко за свои переживания, но поделать он ничего не может.

– Да, – кивает Медуза в ответ и протягивает ему ноги – Лис стаскивает оба ботинка и держит в руках ее стопы в рваных колготках чуть дольше, чем положено. Все это настолько же интимно, как расцветание первого цветка жасмина летом, так что я не могу смотреть, поэтому закрываю глаза и снова улыбаюсь. На этот раз искренне.

Мне не хочется прерывать идиллию, но совсем скоро спрячется солнце – уже можно уловить запахи ночи, – и я поеду спасать Полосатую из лап Цыганки. Я обещал, а обещание держать надо при любых обстоятельствах.

– Рыло придет поговорить, – говорю тихо, не обращаясь ни к кому, а на самом деле к Лису – он это понимает и без слов.

– И что он тут забыл? – вскидывается Младший и безошибочно поворачивает ко мне свое лицо с покрытыми поволокой глазами.

Я продолжаю лежать, не двигаясь, и лишь зеваю. И зачем только я обещал Полосатой?

– Откуда узнал? – недовольно уточняет Могучий и топчется перед зеркалом. На лице нашего Лога паника – информацию из коридора принес не он, а еще он не может побежать туда прямо сейчас, чтобы допытываться подробностей: на коробке краски четко написано, что ждать нужно двадцать минут, а в таком виде он ни за какие коврижки к бродящим по нашему этажу девчонкам не сунется. Могучий нетерпеливо жмется, переминается с ноги на ногу и жалобно смотрит на дверь – настоящая куница запертая в клетке. Только не Куница. Бандерлог.

– Цыганка сказала, – отвечаю, и Лис даже удосуживается отвернуться от Медузы и посмотреть на меня.

– С каких это пор ты с ней любезничаешь? – ровно уточняет он, но мы-то знаем его давно, чтобы уловить любопытство в его словах: нас никогда не обманывал его скучающий вид, это только для чужаков.

– С тех пор как Полосатая в него втюрилась, – радостно рассказывает Могучий и даже перестает дергаться: кое-что он знает лучше других, и это его успокаивает. – А Цыганка подружка Полосатой.

Медуза заинтригованно начинает грызть ногти и сплевывать в окно.

– Цыганка любит приврать, – замечает Младший.

– Не сегодня, – мягко возражаю я и снова закрываю глаза: мне не нужно смотреть, чтобы почуять их удивление и интерес. Тем более, что сумрак, воцарившийся в нашем логове в честь Медузы, и не позволит мне хоть что-то увидеть. Да я и не хочу – мне почему-то неловко перед Фасолькой.

Кровать в моих ногах прогибается, и я тяжело вздыхаю. Какой бы он ни был отстраненный, но Фасолька тоже чует, поэтому и слез ко мне.

– Она спрашивала о вас, – говорю, чтобы признаться поскорее и разделаться с виной.

Теперь я улыбаюсь болезненно.

Фасолька сначала судорожно хватает ртом воздух, и я не сразу понимаю причину такой его реакции, а потом додумываюсь посмотреть сквозь туман: Призрак успокаивающе гладит его по голове. Мне сложно рассмотреть его в деталях – он меняется и дрожит, но мне кажется, что Шумный нисколько не изменился.

– Они тоже его чувствуют и поэтому переживают, – пытаюсь объяснить, и Фасолька кивает растерянно и печально. В нем все сломано и перемешано как в разрушенной посудной лавке. Ему было тяжело потерять Шумного, тяжело было жить все эти годы в Могильнике, а теперь тяжело возвращаться. Это больно и мучительно, но мы все понимаем, что так лучше. На самом деле все, что происходит с нами – не наша заслуга, а заслуга Дома. Остаётся только полагаться на его милость или мириться с этой несправедливостью. Я предпочитаю мириться.

Фасолька вздыхает и сворачивается у моих ног клубком, кутаясь в куртку Отвертки – ему не важно, где спать, не важно, потому что он никогда не бывает один.

– Скучные вы типы, – заявляет Медуза и заползает на подоконник с ногами. От ее шляпы такая большая тень, что вся она прячется в ней как под пляжным зонтиком. В ее карманах и рюкзаке скребутся мыши, и в повисшем молчании звук этот проникает под кожу, в нашу голову, щекочет стенки черепной коробки.

– Можем что-нибудь спеть, – предлагает Младший и тянется к висящей на стене гитаре, не дожидаясь ответа остальных: в этой маленькой комнате нас так много, но мы бесконечно одиноки. От этой мысли становится тоскливо, хоть вой, но я даже не думаю сбрасывать приросшую к моему лицу маску безмятежности. Даже в темноте. Особенно в темноте, потому что ночи в Доме полнятся призраками и названными гостями. Один из них уже подходит к нашему логову, трётся спиной о стены и шипит, скаля острые зубы. Его окружают верные приспешники в серых, чёрных и коричневых шкурах, подобострастно ползают у его ног, перебитая лапами и подставляя шеи для укусов. В тусклом коридорном свете их ошейники ярко поблёскивают как звезды на небе.

Я начинаю улыбаться ещё ярче, так что нимб над моей головой почти опаливает кровать.

Пусть суются к нам. Пусть.

– Пришёл Рыло, – сообщает Младший с мрачной удовлетворенностью, и Могучий тут же взбирается на свою сторожевую вышку под потолком, стараясь пригладить торчащие и влажные от краски вихры. Фасолька открывает глаза, но смотрит только в пустоту.

Нет, не в пустоту. На Призрака, что маячит над его головой и оставляет цвести смертельные поцелуи на его губах.

– Я, пожалуй… – хрипит Медуза, и ее голос кажется скрипом вилки по тарелке.

– Сиди, – уверенно кладёт на ее ладонь свою руку Лис, и девчонка покорно застывает.

Не долго думая, я зажигаю свет над моей головой, хоть Медуза это не любит: натягивает на лицо шляпу и вжимается в стену.

Слишком много теней для одного логова. Дверь распахивается.

– Почти ничего не изменилось, – говорит Рыло с порога и чуть-чуть отодвигает с глаз капюшон. За его спиной действительно жмутся состайники, и действительно готовы начать рвать глотки – свои ли, чужие – не важно.

– Ты ошибаешься, – возражает Лис спокойно и равнодушно: его мало трогает тявканье Рыла.

– Не за этим пришёл, – отвечает вожак Псов. – Мы будем говорить с тобой, Лис.

Все выжидающе молчат, я слышу лишь скрип винтиков в головах и томный шепот Дома – он предвкушает пиршество, запахи бойни.

– Рано, – качает головой Лис. Его голос – Тихий океан, обманчиво спокойное место, но главный Пес как никто знает, чем оборачивается эта неприкрытая флегматичность однорукого.

– Смотри, как бы не стало поздно, – скалится он, и круглое его лицо принимает зверский оскал. Рыло всегда так – примеряет на себя разные маски, и по нему сложно сказать, где же под ними настоящий человек.

– Хорошо, – вдруг соглашается Лис и поднимается на ноги. Теперь эта аудиенция на самом деле похожа на встречу вожаков: они стоят друг напротив друга, за спиной Лиса выпрямляется тонкая фигурка Медузы, а за Рылом скулят псы его стаи. Мы зрители – Лис ни за что не станет сейчас нас сюда впутывать, да мы и не станем лишать его возможности самостоятельно указать собачьей своре на их место. Лис хмурит брови, так что они сходятся на переносице: – Что ты хочешь обсудить?

С потолка свисают прошлогодние веники Младшего – темечком я чувствую, как он читает проклятья Рылу. Шуршат мыши собранной для прыжка Медузы, а уши Могучего двигаются как локаторы разведчика. Я же только сияю, пытаясь разогнать тьму, налипшую на подошвы тяжелых ботинок Рыла. Я всего лишь Анютины Глазки. Я всего лишь садовник. Я всего лишь жихарь. Но я могу дарить Свет.

– Что же ты так сразу в дела? – растягивает слова Рыло и начинает прохаживаться по комнате, внимательно разглядывая всех нас. Его цепкий охотничий глаз падает сначала на Медузу, но у главаря Псов язык не повернется сказать хоть что-то этой Летунье: все еще не перевелись легенды о ее сглазе, так что ее предпочитают не трогать. А вот лежащий на кровати Фасолька кажется просто лакомым кусочком.

– Привет, – Рыло садится на корточки, но немой не спешит ему протянуть ладонь. Я прикрываю веки, и вижу каким плотным стал Призрак, объемным и почти цветным даже для нас: он не смотрит на Рыло, только на Фасольку, так сосредоточенно и серьезно, что мне кажется, что Дом сам сейчас вывернется наизнанку и выплюнет Шумного в наше логово.

Фасолька не дурак, хоть и едва ли знает Рыло так как мы – этой темы никто не касался уже лет пять, не меньше, но до выпуска остается так мало времени… Мы уже не узнаём друг друга, не говоря уже о врагах – те переменились до неузнаваемости.

– Ты пришел говорить со мной, – чуть недовольно напоминает Лис, и я понимаю, что он тоже видит Шумного. Да что уж скрывать – его теперь видят все, даже твердолобый Рыло его почуял, и сейчас поджимает хвост от страха.

– Ты сам сказал, что я пришел рано, – пожимает плечами Пес. – Назначь время.

Черный Лис плотоядно улыбается, и даже меня передергивает: уж я-то знаю, сколько ночей подряд ему снилась оторванная башка Рыла на двери нашей комнаты – я часто разгонял его сны, отпугивая тьму, заползающую в щели форточки.

– Самая Длинная Ночь, – предлагает Лис и снова устраивается на своем месте как князь.

– Это уже становится традицией, – улыбается Рыло, но я замечаю тяжелые морщины усталости на его лбу – по всей видимости, как бы не старались его Псы ублажить вожака, разогнать его тревоги никто из них не может. Неужели, даже Цыганка?...

Пес молчит, молчим и мы, только Фасолька расслабленно закрывает глаза и рисует в воздухе закорючки.

– С возвращением, Фасолька, – говорит Рыло и – я не верю своим глазам! – сочувственно кривит губы. – Мне жаль… что так произошло.

Тот на него не реагирует, зато остальные в таком замешательстве, что даже прикрыть рты забывают.

– Вот так фокус… – бормочет Младший и машет головой. – Рыло, ты ли это?

Пес скалится и снова оборачивается к Лису.

– Мы поговорим об этом еще. Но ты уже знаешь, что впереди не так уж и много времени. Готовься, Куница.

– Сдерживай своих Псов, – отвечает Лис и отворачивается к сидящей на окне Медузе. Он делает вид, что болтовня ему наскучила, но Рыло уже не тот мелкий мальчишка, которого можно вывести подобным. Как бы то ни было, он – главарь своры. – Пусть держат клыки в пасти.

Рыло на это только ухмыляется, а потом выходит из нашего логова. И только тогда все начинают двигаться и дышать.

Я улыбаюсь так сильно, как только это возможно. Я Анютины Глазки. Я садовник. Я жихарь.

И я не пущу тьму в нашу стаю.


	8. ФАСОЛЬКА. Глава пятая

– Охота! – орет Младший, а на плечах его сидит Могучий с пустой банкой в руках. Банка эта чуть треснутая, покрытая то ли накипью, то ли ржавчиной от крышки по широкому горлышку, но совершенно обычная. Трехлитровая. Наверняка одна из тех, в которых Глазки маринует свои овощи.

– Сделай шаг вперёд и, черт подери, держи мои ноги! – недовольно бурчит Могучий, аккуратно балансируя.

– Все, что могу, – пыхтит Младший и покорно выполняет указание.

Я с любопытством наблюдаю за происходящим, а сам подстраховываю снизу. Лис в это время криво режет сыр, а Глазки с лёгким налетом флегматизма качает головой.

– Вообще-то эта крыса жрет тараканов, – замечает он и неуверенно улыбается.

– Она и нас скоро начнёт жрать, – резонно возражает Лис, и Призрак на это только кивает.

Я улыбаюсь ему: он, верно, боится, что первым под клыки крысы пойду я, потому что за эти две недели я так и не набрал веса и выгляжу легкой добычей.

– Всем не мешало бы заткнуться, – в конце концов, цыкает Младший. – Спугнем же.

– Сам только что голосил как бешеный, – возмущается Могучий, но покорно замолкает.

Я смотрю, как качает Младшего под его весом, не выдерживаю и хватаю за лодыжки Лога, чтобы тот не упал. Он весь горячий – в комнате тепло, так что на Могучем шорты – и, когда я прикасаюсь своими холодными руками, он вздрагивает всем телом.

– Предупреждать надо, – шипит он, чувствуя неловкость за эту свою реакцию. Я лишь пожимаю плечами в ответ.

Могучий берет из рук Лиса сыр (Глазки жадно провожает взглядом этот кусочек), кладёт его в банку и прилаживает ее к окошку вентиляционной шахты. Нитка, привязанная к крышке, натягивает ловушку, так что теперь, реши наш хвостатый гость полакомиться приманкой, крышка захлопнется. На самом деле, я слабо понимаю смысл этих охотничьих ночей – крыс можно словить и более удобным способом, а лучше вообще не ловить: ну, кому они нужны? Но крыс Куницы ловят, особенно по весне, когда их становится очень много, а потом сажают их в клетку.

Этот год последний, и мне любопытно, не забыли ли они об этом. Едва ли Младший, Могучий, Лис или Глазки захотят тащить домовскую крысу в Наружность.

Я вздрагиваю, когда чувствую успокаивающий поцелуй в висок: Призрак слышит мои мысли, чувствует переживания и просто проводит носом вверх-вниз, так что даже не поймёшь – то ли это кивок, то ли нежность. Я смотрю на него, а потом отворачиваюсь к Анютиным Глазкам: тот улыбается.

Зачем им крыса в Наружности?

_А ведь Полосатая из Крыс._

Когда ловушка установлена, Могучий деловито дергает за уши брата и делает ему команду «майна». Я убираю ладони от его ног и вижу чёрные угольные отпечатки своих ладоней – они тусклые, но все равно отчетливые: мои тонкие пятерни на его коже, как след на стенах Дома.

Младший, все так же раскачиваясь с братом на плечах, плетётся к ближней койке и сбрасывает Лога на верхнюю кровать.

– Вот теперь посмотрим, кто кого, – разминая плечи, довольно бурчит Младший.

– Далась тебе эта крыса, – качает головой Глазки. У него на руке болтается браслет из чьих-то волос: длинная, русая косичка, перевитая голубой лентой. Он теребит ее, улыбается и мечтательно напевает под нос. Подарок Полосатой?

– Далась. Далась! – Младший резко наклоняется, вытягивает из-под кровати кроссовок и просовывает свою ладонь внутрь. – Видишь?

Из прогрызенного носка виднеется его палец, а на лице Младшего красуется неописуемое страдание.

– Удивительно, как она не сдохла, пока жевала его, – шутит Лис, натягивая рубашку. Сегодня он на удивление тщательно причёсан и выглажен – один из рукавов не просто небрежно свернут, а аккуратно приколот к плечу; брюки почти не мятые и даже без кошачьей шерсти; волосы расчесаны, челка не лезет в глаза.

– Я пахну фиалками, мои ноги – геранью, – самоуверенно бросает Младший и валится на свою кровать.

– Герань вообще-то отвратительно воняет, – невинно замечает Глазки, снова перекручивая свой браслет.

Младший на это лишь фыркает, а Лог хохочет.

– Надо было в банку запихнуть твой кроссовок: может, эта крыса – извращенка? – в ответ на эту шутку слепой бросает в него подушкой, а потом и вовсе, надавив ею на голову брата, садится сверху и начинает методично его душить. Из-под вороха постельного белья раздаётся приглушенный смех и ругательства, и я оглядываюсь посмотреть на Призрака – что он об этом думает. А тот радостно смеется со всеми, ласково обнимая меня и глядя на мое серьёзное лицо. Ему нравится, когда я счастлив, мне нравится, когда счастлив он.

Я залезаю на свою койку, взбиваю свою вечно изгвазданную в саже от шеи и рук подушку и вопросительно смотрю на Призрака: тот остаётся стоять на Перекрестке. На наше логово волнами накатывает вечер, и Лис выскальзывает за дверь. Я очень хочу спать, глаза слипаются, но без Призрака я не могу уснуть, ворочаюсь, стараясь продемонстрировать свою независимость, но сам не знаю, кого обманываю.

Приподнимаюсь на локтях, сохраняя на лице маску невозмутимости, и двигаю губами, немо проговаривая призыв, но Призрак меня не слышит: уходит вслед за Лисом в коридор.

Мне ничего не остаётся, кроме как пойти за ним. Я слышу за спиной разговоры Младшего и Могучего: они собираются в Кофейник на игру в покер и теперь подсчитывают свою наличность. Глазки тоже и не думает спать, и я понимаю, что этой ночью произойдёт нечто необыкновенное.

В коридоре сейчас удивительно тихо, хотя в последнее время на Перекрёстке собирается все больше девчонок и парней. Сначала я удивлялся этому, а потом Призрак мне объяснил, что это всего лишь новый Закон, разрешающий теперь миру девушек и миру парней переплестись конечностями – в прямом и переносном смыслах. Ничего необычного. Ничего неожиданного – Закон.

На лестнице скрывается фигура Лиса, за ним исчезает Призрак, лишь на несколько секунд помедлив в ожидании меня. Я тру глаза, оглядываюсь и слышу, как шелестит где-то за дверями Лес. Этот звук манит меня, зовёт, почти сковывает по рукам и ногам, и я покорно делаю шаг вперёд – шаг на Изнанку.

Дом проглатывает меня с потрохами, и мне сразу же становится легче дышать. Мне не страшно быть на Изнанке – она стала моей средой обитания, я боюсь лишь потерять из вида Призрака, который упрямо скользит дальше за Лисом. Я иду следом: мимо поросших цветами комнат, мимо дрожащих стен и оживших рисунков, мимо болот и заводей, в которых отражается полная Луна. Саму Луну я не вижу – она накинула мне серебряный плащ на спину, так что я лишь чувствую, как его блестящий шлейф тянётся за мной.

– Призрак…

У меня звонкий, как ручей, голос. Я могу говорить, я могу петь, я могу умолять. Из раза в раз я погружаюсь в чащу Леса, но все так же из раза в раз я удивляюсь этому маленькому чуду: Дом ласково возвращает мне способность произносить его имя – «Призрак». Мне кажется, только потому, что он и есть любимое детище Дома.

– Призрак, – повторяю уже громче и требовательнее, не обращая внимания на бредущего мимо меня по коридору в сторону уборных Нытика: он не увидит меня, я невидимка.

– Призрак! – зову я в третий раз, и правило сказки работает безотказно: этот мой призыв заставляет его остановиться и подойти ко мне.

_Три дня и три ночи…  
Три сына…  
Три желания…_

– Идем, мой Фасолька, – шепчет он и улыбается. Я так скучал по звуку его голоса, что едва не плачу. Призрак чувствует это отчаяние, берет мое лицо в ладони и целует глаза – мне сразу же становится легче.

– Куда мы идём? – спрашиваю, отстраняясь. Коридор по-прежнему полнится запахами и звуками Леса, и я переживаю, что сейчас он подступит к нам вплотную и утянет в свою чащу.

– Пойдём. Мы сегодня только смотрим, – говорит Призрак и берет меня за руку. Я любуюсь его молочно-белой кожей без чёрных пятен, пальцами провожу по ниткам вен, подношу его ладонь к губам и нежно целую. Сейчас я помню, какой была она три года назад. Помню, как неестественно выглядели белые, не тронутые скверной островки усыпанной веснушками кожи. Как ему было больно, как морщился он от моих поцелуев, как блаженно прикрывал глаза, когда я дул на его ладони. Сейчас я это помню. Потом – забуду.

– Я должен сказать, что я скучаю, – говорю вдруг.

– Я всегда рядом, – чуть удивлённо приподнимает плечи Призрак. – Я никогда не уйду.

– Я знаю.

Эти слова важнее признаний и обещаний. Эти слова – твердыня доверия. Эти слова – мой компас.

Мы поднимаемся по лестнице. Под ногами пружинит трава, и я, недолго думая, стягиваю кеды, связываю их шнурками и закидываю на плечи – теперь я могу чувствовать нежные прикосновения к стопам. Только-только выпала роса, и ноги сразу покрываются капельками воды по самые щиколотки. Призрак смотрит на меня и смеётся, и я улыбаюсь ему в ответ – мы счастливы.

– Что ты хочешь мне показать? – спрашиваю я, продолжая улыбаться.

– Сейчас Полосатая пойдёт к Глазкам, – отвечает он и тянет меня вперёд за руку.

– И что? – говорю. – Ради этого стоило вытаскивать нас из кровати?

Призрак оборачивается и укоризненно смотрит на меня.

– Разве Глазкам не хочется побыть наедине с ней?

Я думаю, что в комнате ещё Могучий и Младший, а потом вспоминаю, что сегодня они играют в покер в Кофейнике. Теперь я понимаю задумку Призрака, а сам чуть краснею – мне неловко, что я об этом не подумал.

– Я как-то не уловил, когда все стали так плотно общаться с девчонками, – неловко признаюсь я и с деланным интересом рассматриваю стены: оттуда мне подмигивает русалка. У нее криво нарисованный хвост, зеленые волосы и облупившееся лицо, но ей, по всей видимости, абсолютно наплевать – она вытягивает губы и машет нам рукой.

– Скоро выпуск, – замечает Призрак, поглаживая выступающую косточку на моем запястье. – Новый закон, мой Фасолька, все дела. Все находят себе пары… Хотя вот Медуза, например, была с Лисом с самого его начала жизни в Доме.

Я удивлённо округляю губы и вскидываю брови.

– Почему я не слышал об этом? – спрашиваю и заглядываю в его лицо.

– Потому что тогда Закона не было, – отвечает он и останавливается перед дверью в класс. Я ничего не говорю и лишь в который раз удивляюсь своей собственной невнимательности: мог бы понять, глядя на ночные отлучки вожака.

– А теперь смотри и слушай, – говорит Призрак и напоследок целует мои губы: этот поцелуй – как благословение Света, как ставка в покер на столе Кофейника, как сиплый хрип в горле длинноногой девчонки.

Он толкает дверь, и мы проходим внутрь увитого плющом кабинета: за дальней партой у окна Лис бережно обнимает Медузу, аккуратно приподняв полы ее шляпы.

– Зачем ты меня… – морщусь я, отворачиваясь к Призраку. Мне ужасно неловко и стыдно – я не хочу подглядывать.

– Ничего не будет, – Призрак обнимает меня за плечи и разворачивает к своей груди. 

– Не хочешь – не смотри, но только послушай, мой.

Я медленно киваю и тяну его в противоположный от Лиса и Медузы угол.

– Люблю тебя, – слышу шёпот Лиса и вздрагиваю. За плотной стеной кустарника их нельзя разглядеть лучше, и я очень этому рад. Но можно услышать – этому рад Призрак.

– Вот, – говорит Медуза хрипло. – Держи.

Призрак с любопытством отодвигает ветки кустов: Медуза нахлобучивает на лицо шляпу, а вперёд вытягивает руку с оттопыренными в стороны пальцами. Посередине ладошки блестит кривое колечко. Этот ее жест, очень детский и невинный, может означать только одно: помолвка.

– Кольцо?

– Молчи и надевай, черт бы тебя побрал, – шипит Медуза и подносит ладошку ещё ближе к носу вожака. Тот ухмыляется, выжидающе смотрит на нее, словно чувствует, что она сейчас выкинет что-то из ряда вон, а потом тянет на себя ее руку.

– Какой подарок… – говорит и целует ее в центр ладони.

Медуза, такая смущенная и растерянная, напряженно наблюдает за его языком, облизывающим кольцо по кругу, а потом улыбается и расслабляется.

– Это символ.

– Заговоренный? – уточняет Лис, приподнимая голову и протягивая к кольцу безымянный палец.

– Нет, – шепчет Медуза. – Наши амулеты ничего не будут значить в Наружности.

В повисшей тишине кабинета слышится крик филина, где-то воет волк и шумит листва под весенним ночным ветерком.

– Слушай, – одними губами шепчет мне на ухо Призрак, так что мне становится щекотно.

– Не надо, – отвечаю, потому что наши подглядывания кажутся мне преступными. Но Призрак просто обнимает меня, лезет руками под рубашку, жадно пересчитывает пальцами, как скряга жид монеты, мои ребра, а потом целует в шею.

И я покоряюсь его воле.

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – говорит Лис, а сам так и не отпускает ее ладони из своей руки.

Сквозь листья я вижу, как она обхватывает палец нашего вожака и надевает ему кольцо на палец.

– Время ушло, – слышу я ее сиплый голос. Губы Призрака вторят ее словам, и мне кажется, что это он говорит вместо Медузы. – Теперь мы должны решить, что будем делать дальше.

Лис проводит по ее острой коленке и подсаживается ближе. Из Изнанки это выглядит очень необычно: ушастый полулис-получеловек и прозрачная девчонка со змеями на голове – самая странная пара, какую вообще можно себе вообразить.

– Пойдем со мной, Цыпленок, – говорит Медуза и наклоняется к его лицу. Теперь под широкими полами ее шляпы они прячутся вместе, как за стенами неприступного замка. Лис обхватывает ладонями ее плечи, сжимает их – хрупкие и тонкие, как у куклы – а потом ныряет к ее лицу.

– Впереди последняя Самая Длинная Ночь, – слышу я его приглушенный голос.

– Уйдем после нее, – предлагает Медуза. – Я дам тебе свою руку, и мы пойдем в Наружность. Поверь, там на стенах можно найти стихи не хуже, чем у Вилли.

Лис смеется, и Медуза вторит ему своим сипящим колдовским хохотом.

– Одна эта ночь, и я пойду туда, куда ты позовешь, – отвечает он.

– Осталось ее пережить, – бормочет Медуза, но вожак ей не отвечает: он рассматривает свое кольцо и улыбается.

– Все-таки мне будет приятнее думать, что ты его заговорила на удачу, – говорит он. – Так мне будет спокойнее.

После этих его слов оставаться здесь, пусть и в роли невидимок, совсем неправильно, поэтому я поднимаюсь на ноги и протягиваю Призраку свою ладонь.

– Пошли, – говорю, и он покорно кивает. На его лице улыбка и радость: его лучший друг обручился, он стал частью целого, а никто, кроме нас, не знает на самом деле, что это за счастье.

Мы выходим из кабинета, и за нашими спинами под сенью листвы Медуза и Лис скрепляют свою клятву.

– Зачем ты привел меня к ним? – спрашиваю я, когда мы с порога сразу попадаем на берег Лесного озера.

– Потому что ты должен был увидеть это, – отвечает Призрак и валит меня на траву. – Вернее, услышать. Их клятвы и обещания.

Мне в лицо тычатся острые травинки, щекочут щеки и шею, и я морщусь, но руки Призрака на моей коже стоят всех неудобств.

– Что мне их признания? – удивляюсь я и ловлю в ладонь светлячка. Он приветливо подмигивает нам, помахивает крылышками, но покинуть мою ладонь не спешит.

– Они готовы уйти вместе, – Призрак дует на мою руку, и светлячку ничего не остается, кроме как улететь прочь. Я провожаю его взглядом и удобно устраиваю свою голову на подушке душистой травы. Призрак настойчиво ползает пальцами по моей груди, а потом даже начинает расстегивать пуговицы.

– Мы всегда вместе, – я прикрываю глаза, когда губы Призрака касаются ямочки под моей шеей.

– Мы должны быть всегда вместе. Тут.

Его слова мне непонятны, хоть я осознаю, что Призрак манит меня – таков его призыв.

– Мы и без того вместе. Тут, – я открываю глаза и вижу над его головой полную Луну – она обрамляет его голову, подсвечивает кожу, и Призрак кажется сделанным из серебра. – Разве нам что-то еще нужно?

Он долго смотрит на меня, морщит лоб, так что мне хочется пальцем разгладить эту морщинку, сжимает губы, но ничего не говорит. Я чувствую, что он просто хочет мне на что-то намекнуть, но я слишком сонный и уставший для этого.

– Разве нам обязательно расставаться? – спрашиваю я обреченно.

– Никогда, – отвечает Призрак. – Я об этом и говорю: нам нельзя расставаться. И я всегда буду рядом. Только позволь мне.

Я медленно киваю, подставляю шею для поцелуев и отчаянно хватаюсь за его плечи, желая быть ближе. Ночь еще не закончилась, но я уже чувствую приближение рассвета, и мне совсем не хочется встречать его сейчас.

– Фасолька, – говорит он жалобно. – Посмотри на меня.

И я смотрю. Не просто смотрю: я любуюсь, я ем его отражение в своих глазах, я пью его черты лица, я впитываю его голос.

– Но я не понимаю, чего же ты хочешь, – отвечаю в тон ему. – Я рядом и всегда с тобой, как и ты со мной. Я никогда не уйду. Что же еще?

Призрак прикасается к моим губам своими, дышит тяжело и рвано, а я растворяюсь тенью под его руками.

– Пойдем со мной, Фасолька, – говорит он тихо.

Он часто-часто целует меня, словно боится услышать мой ответ, а мне даже смешно: разве я могу отказаться?

– Конечно, я пойду, – отвечаю я, скользя на волнах счастья. Над нами порхают ночные бабочки, трава качается над головой, Луна ласкает нас своими прикосновениями, а мы вместе. – Разве может быть иначе?

Призрак улыбается и кивает головой. В его глазах едва заметная тоска: по всей видимости, я так и не понял, что же он на самом деле имел в виду. Но ночь на исходе, и нам некогда тосковать – я сам впиваюсь в его губы поцелуем. Я вспомню об этом разговоре потом, потом же подумаю о смысле его слов, а сейчас так важно чувствовать его здесь…

Где-то в логове Анютины Глазки поет спящей Полосатой песни о цветах и весне. Она так и не поцеловала его, а он так и не захотел поцеловать. И дело вовсе не в сказках и не в смелости: глупый рыцарь, некрасивая принцесса…

А в Кофейнике Могучий прячет в рукаве пару тузов, прячет и не догадывается, что в рукаве Ноготка нож. Зато об этом знает Младший – слепой зрячий, способный углядеть и туз, и нож в обоих рукавах. Пока он рядом, брату ничего не грозит: он будет смотреть и охранять, пусть об этом никто никогда не узнает…

В дальнем, заброшенном классе Лис водит кольцом по щеке Медузы. На коже остаются бледные разводы, как на морской глади. Моря он никогда не видел, зато видел Медузу – а она куда непредсказуемее любой пучины. Он покорил стихию, он полюбил ведьму, он целует свою нареченную. И под его пальцами рождается рисунок, рождается и умирает – Медуза улыбается…

_Пойдем со мной?.._


	9. ФАСОЛЬКА. Глава шестая

Крысу они все-таки поймали.

Я вижу ее копошащейся в банке, когда мы, полностью перемазанные в грязи и палой листве, возвращаемся в комнату. Сквозь неплотно прикрытые шторы ползут лучи и щекочут пятки спящего прямо в коляске в обнимку с гитарой Глазок. На его кровати развалилась Полосатая: поджала под себя ноги прямо в кедах и полосатых гольфах и укуталась в свитер до самого носа – под утро в логове у нас прохладно даже весной.

Призрак за моей спиной улыбается, рассматривая пришелицу, но опять молчит. После такой наполненной разговорами ночи мне это кажется даже раздражающим – ну почему он не может болтать и здесь? Что его сдерживает? Боится нарушить беззвучную тишину моей жизни?

Я слушаю тихое копошение нажравшейся сыра крысы в банке, подтягиваю покосившийся стул с заляпанной краской спинкой и аккуратно влезаю на него – тот может развалиться даже от чиха, не говоря уже про мой вес. Но я боюсь, что бедная крыса задохнётся в банке, да и заснуть под такое шуршание я вряд ли смогу – нужно пересадить ее в клетку под кроватью Лиса.

Ставлю одну ногу на стул, для проверки раскачиваю его под собой и только потом решаюсь перенести вес полностью. Призрак тут же подходит ко мне ближе, берет за талию и бережно придерживает, словно боится, что я рухну с верхотуры на пол. Мне приятна его забота, я даже улыбаюсь, но стараюсь не отвлекаться: банка закреплена на совесть, да ещё и крыса в ней принимается бесноваться и пищать. Я стараюсь покончить с выковыриванием ловушки как можно скорее – не хочу разбудить Глазки и его Полосатую. Взмокшие ладони скользят по стеклу, я медленно ворочаю банку вокруг оси, крыса визжит. В конце концов, рву ловушку на себя так, что крошится побелка, но мне все же удаётся ее достать – жирная крыса внутри мечется и мигает мне своими чёрными глазами-бусинками. Что-то мне подсказывает, что она не против меня убить.

Призрак помогает мне слезть, но полоса везения заканчивается: запутываюсь в так и не зашнурованных, надетых на босу ногу кедах, и валюсь на пол. Раздается такой оглушительный треск и тарарам, что на долю секунды я даже теряюсь в пространстве, и меня прикладывает об под плашмя – основной удар приходится на подбородок (я до слез прикусываю язык), банка выскальзывает из рук, ударяется об угол кровати и, конечно, разбивается. Я сбрасываю оцепенение, ныряю за беглянкой-крысой, которая несколько секунд просто не может поверить в своё чудесное освобождение, и хватаю ее за хвост. Крыса визжит с новой силой, будит всех, изворачивается и цапает меня за палец едва ли не до кости. От неожиданности и боли я глухо мычу и выпускаю ее из рук. Палец у меня в крови и пульсирует.

– Что случилось? – испуганно спрашивает Полосатая, глядя, как я сплёвываю на ковёр кровь и зажимаю ладонью палец. Глаза у неё как плошки, лицо бледнеет так, что шрамы выглядят неестественными полосами, нарисованными шалопаями-озорниками, а тонкими дрожащими пальцами она впивается в покрывало на кровати.

– Восторжествовала справедливость, – пафосно произносит Глазки, но это никак не вяжется с его мягкой улыбкой. Он протирает слипшиеся после сна глаза, замечает, что рот и руки у меня в крови, и улыбка его гаснет. Самое время начать паниковать, но Призрак не даёт мне – тянет на себя мою ладонь и начинает слизывать кровь с пальца.

– Надо… – испуганно шепчет Полосатая и поднимается с кровати. Она растеряна и сбита с толку, не может оторвать взгляда от капающей с моей руки крови и даже договорить не может, а все повторяет: – Надо… Мы должны…

Глазки подъезжает ко мне ближе, хватает с кровати Младшего полотенце не первой свежести, забирает у Призрака мою руку и бережно начинает перевязывать.

– Принеси кружку воды из чайника и зеленку из шкафа, – спокойно говорит он застывшей Полосатой. Я удивляюсь тому, как легко он возвращает на лицо умиротворенную улыбку и даже начинает сиять. Хотя дело, конечно, не в Глазках, а в солнце, которое уже вовсю светит сквозь шторы, разбиваясь о его спину и коляску.

Полосатая одергивает лоскутную юбку, мигом находит более-менее чистую кружку в завалах на столе и наливает дрожащими руками воду из чайника. Пока она держит его на весу, рукава ее безразмерного свитера сползают к локтям, и я замечаю, что руки у неё тоже полосатые, особенно в районе запястий – по прозрачной коже ползут голубые змейки вен, перемежаясь с чёрными шрамами. Она прослеживает мой взгляд, а потом раздраженно поправляет рукава.

– Не смотри, – шипит она тихо, и я вижу, что от раздражения ее и без того некрасивое лицо становится ещё жутче.

Глазки на это даже ухом не ведёт – окунает полотенце в воду и начинает аккуратно вытирать руку, зато Призрак недовольно прищуривается – явно чувствует недовольство от выпада в мою сторону. Я так увлекаюсь рассматриванием лица Призрака, что не замечаю, как Глазки достаёт банку зеленки и щедро поливает мой палец. Мне больно, но я сдерживаю шипение.

– Вот так, ладонь сожми в кулак и полотенце держи, – примирительно советует мне Глазки, а сам тянет руки к моему лицу. – Что там во рту, покажи.

Я наклоняюсь ниже и высовываю язык. С моего плеча падает подгнивший лист на колени Глазок, но он лишь флегматично смахивает его на пол.

– Здорово ты его прикусил, – качает головой Глазки и даже цокает. – Болеть долго будет.

Я пожимаю плечами и морщусь – язык ноет, а рот все заполняется сладковато-солёной кровью.

– Может, и его зеленкой? – неуверенно советует Полосатая, но Глазки укоризненно качает головой.

– Скажешь тоже, – упрекает ее, и Полосатая краснеет. У неё на лице раздражение сменяется стыдом, стыд раздражением, и мне очень забавно на это смотреть – я даже забываю о боли.

Кровь ещё идёт, но я все равно разворачиваю руку, чтобы посмотреть на палец – он стал фиолетовым, чуть вздулся, но в Могильник по этому поводу идти мне не хочется. Знаю я Пауков – пропишут кучу какой-нибудь дряни и точно запрут до лета. А ведь в логове куда интереснее.

Я оборачиваюсь на Призрака – хочу похвастаться пальцем, но тот сосредоточенно смотрит на дверь. В комнате тихо, только слышно, как дышит Полосатая. Я перевожу взгляд на Глазки, а тот тоже застыл с баночкой зелёнки в руке и с кружкой. 

Выражения лиц, что у Призрака, что у Глазок, одинаковые – словно слепок сделали. С пола по моим ногам начинает пробираться липкий страх, ползёт, разрастается, и я сам уже не отдаю отчета в том, что, ровно как и они, чего-то жду.

– Глазки… – тихо зовёт Полосатая, но договорить не успевает: распахивается дверь, ударяет по углу кровати, в моей голове появляется дежавю, а перед нами – Лис. Он тяжело дышит, а руки у него, как и мои, в крови.

– Кто? – упавшим голосом спрашивает Глазки, а Призрак не ждёт ответа и выбегает из комнаты во тьму коридора.

– Младшего. Ноготок, – бросает Лис, тут же подхватывает на руки Глазки, быстро сбрасывает его на кровать и забирает коляску. Хватая губами воздух, как рыба, неподвижно стоит Полосатая, сжимая в своей руке ручку нашего чайника. Я неловко выхватываю его из рук девчонки, ставлю на стол, утешающе хлопаю ее по спине и указываю на взволнованного Глазки.

– Возьми, что ли, зелёнку, – тянет мне Глазки пузырёк.

Я беру лекарство из его ладоней здоровой своей рукой и бегу следом за Призраком. Во рту кровь смешивается со слюной в экзотический коктейль, от которого меня уже начинает подташнивать, поэтому я сплевываю на пол.

В коридоре тихо и темно – кто-то выключил все лампы. Ещё слишком рано, поэтому я не встречаю ни одного воспитателя. Ночь, как бы мне ни хотелось думать иначе, ещё не закончилась – все домовцы притихли по своим убежищам, хоть и явно не спят.

Я бегу, потом иду быстрым шагом, пытаясь отдышаться, но волнение подгоняет меня плетьями, и я снова бегу вперёд к Кофейнику, и уже вижу, как Могучий выталкивает из дверей коляску с полулежащим на ней Младшим. Его майка промокла от крови, лицо бледное, рука зажимает рану на животе.

– Быстрее! – рычит Могучий, отпихивая меня с дороги. – Черт бы тебя побрал…

Он толкает коляску – нервно, дергаясь всем телом – и Младший вздрагивает от каждого толчка, как фарфоровая кукла. Но Могучий совсем теряет голову – от ужаса у него даже губы дрожат, и я понимаю, что он скорее сам пойдёт на тот свет, чем позволит умереть Младшему. Он спешит в сторону нашего логова, и я вижу, что там и тут на полу остаются бурые пятна.

– Там все в крови, стулья и стол, – говорит Лис и смотрит на меня. – Нужно убрать.

Я медленно киваю. Призрака не видно, но я чувствую, что он рядом – там, за стеной, в Кофейнике, стоит в луже крови, как остров посреди океана. Мне чудится, что я вижу его промокшие в красном кеды, его разъярённый взгляд, и мне худо.

Я смотрю в спину удаляющемуся Могучему, слышу, как дребезжит коляска, как шумно дышит Лис.

– Никому не слова, пока я не вернусь, – говорит он и только потом понимает, _что_ он сказал. Зачем такие предосторожности – я не могу рассказать, не могу проболтаться, я ведь _немой_. Несколько секунд Лис смотрит на мою руку, на окровавленное лицо, но вопросов не задаёт, и я захожу в Кофейник.

Призрак, сидя на корточках, водит руками по алым подтёкам на стуле и полу. У меня ощущение, что он надеется собрать их и влить обратно в Младшего, настолько он увлеченно сгребает их ладонями. Я наблюдаю за ним, за тем, как над тёмной барной стойкой раскачивается пластиковая пальма, как по клетчатой клеенке ползают окровавленные паучьи пальцы Призрака, как сиротливо ютятся стулья у столов, и замечаю, что лишь один – тот, на котором сидел Младший, – перевёрнут на бок. И оттого кажется, что крови натекло из него, а не из нашего Куницы.

Я засовываю дурацкую склянку с зеленкой в карман, стягиваю рубашку через голову – она все равно вся в грязи – бросаю на пол и начинаю вытирать. Ткань тут же промокает, я даже не успеваю собрать первые брызги. Вязкая, соленая лужа подсыхает, покрываясь тонкой пленочкой, и мне все сложнее оттирать ее – палец болит, язык ноет, голова кружится от тяжелого металлического запаха. Меня все больше угнетает тишина на этаже, пусть даже нет ещё и пяти часов. Неужели боятся? Или выжидают?..

Палец дергает, когда я сворачиваю тряпку и несу ее к умывальнику выкручивать. Я не брезгую, а только удивляюсь тому, как много крови уходит сквозь сток – она закручивается в спирали, танцует в воде красными лентами и исчезает в чёрной трубе водопровода. Призрак за моей спиной все ещё ползает на корточках, и я замечаю рисунки, которые оставляют его пальцы. Пока я вытираю стол и стул дочиста, он успевает закончить свою картину – слепой взгляд без зрачков. Я качаю головой, ловлю его руки и заглядываю в глаза.

Он нервничает, и я впервые вижу его таким. Мы как будто поменялись местами – я осторожно глажу его ладони, а он неверяще смотрит на кровь вокруг.

Когда Призрак немного успокаивается, я аккуратно касаюсь его рук своими губами, тянусь к щекам и снова возвращаюсь к работе.

Рубашка совсем пришла в негодность и теперь оставляет за собой бурые разводы, но это все равно лучше, чем было. Для верности я полощу ее еще раз, заново прохожусь по клеенке и полу, но чище там не становится. Теперь Кофейник напоминает сцену из фильма ужасов – ну, или эксперимент импрессиониста: живописные краски на полу широкими мазками кисти.

Призрак берет меня за руку и ведет прочь отсюда. На меня наваливается тоска и усталость, но я понимаю, что это утро только-только занялось и впереди еще много всего.

Плотно закрыв за собой дверь Кофейника, мы фактически бежим обратно в логово: Призрак меня опережает, торопится вперед, оглядываясь, но по лицу видно – он уже успокоился и явно знает больше, чем я. Стены давят на меня все сильнее, и я уже почти задыхаюсь, когда мы наконец добираемся до своей комнаты. На косяке двери застыл высохший отпечаток руки, но я все равно оттираю его грязной рубашкой.

– …я в порядке, – слышу я негромкий голос Младшего.

– Зови Ловкача, Лис, – говорит Могучий, прижимая к животу брата ладони. Кровь уже не льется так, как раньше, но это едва ли можно назвать добрым знаком – лицо Младшего посинело, а губы настолько бледные, что их почти не видно.

– Он скоро будет, вместе с Пауками, – нервно отвечает тот. – Да прижми ты сильнее!

Могучий чуть не плачет, руки его дрожат, и через секунду к нему подползает Глазки – со свежим полотенцем и кипяченой водой.

– Псы ответят… – шипит Могучий и убирает руки, Глазкам позволяя заняться раной. Ладони его, как и мои, в крови, и я думаю, что для одного утра слишком много красного.

– Ответят, – спокойно отвечает Лис. Призрак подходит к нему, заглядывает в его глаза, и я невольно вздрагиваю, понимая – он будет рядом в тот момент, когда вожак поднимет руку на Псов.

В логове напряженная тишина – все вслушиваются в негромкий звук дыхания Младшего и ждут. Это первый раз за все время, когда Куницы сами решили отправить своего в Могильник, когда решили спутаться с Пауками по доброй воле. Я смотрю на Глазки, спокойно держащего уже красное полотенце на животе Младшего, на вцепившегося в волосы Могучего, на ужасающего в своей застывшей ярости Лиса и мечущегося по комнате Призрака. Он все топчется на Перекрестке, словно это заставит Ловкача и Пауков прийти быстрее. Это ужасно – то, как Призрак не может справиться с собственными переживаниями, и я обнимаю его, чувствую его пальцы на своей спине и с удивлением осознаю, что до сих пор не натянул свежую майку, а в руках у меня окровавленная тряпка.

– Иди, Фасолька, умойся, – говорит Лис. – Выглядишь как маньяк.

Я выбрасываю испорченную рубашку в мусорку, иду к уборным и натыкаюсь на Ловкача – тот в майке и пижамных штанах, зато в сопровождении Януса.

– Черт! Ты чего?.. – я не знаю, что он хочет спросить и почему вообще удивляется моему присутствию тут, поэтому просто отшатываюсь в сторону, пропуская их в логово. Мне не хочется участвовать в разборках, я даже не знаю, что Куницы скажут Ловкачу насчёт раны. Понятно, что Лис не позволит вмешаться воспитателям и Акуле, он сам разберётся с Псами и Рылом. В первую очередь, с Рылом, хоть я и не знаю, что произошло между ними.

В уборных так же пусто, как и в коридоре, поэтому я неторопливо вымываю руки, особо тщательно выковыривая запекшуюся кровь из-под ногтей. Мыло разъедает укушенный крысой палец, от боли у меня даже темнеет в глазах и, когда я понимаю, что стоять уже не в силах, меня выворачивает. Сквозь звуки рвоты слышу шаги домовцев, разговоры, чувствую утешительные прикосновения пальцев Призрака к моей спине – утро настало. И, стоя в уборной, я долго-долго плачу о Младшем, Лисе, о Глазках и Полосатой, о ненавистном Ноготке, о Рыле, о Призраке и о себе тоже.

Младшего увозят в Могильник. Янус долго удивляется тому, как можно было упасть с кровати и напороться на лежащий на полу нож – история такая неправдоподобная, что я просто поражаюсь легковерию Паука едва ли не сильнее, чем всему, что произошло за ночь. Ящики вывозят Младшего на каталке, Могучий грязно ругается, пытаясь разъснить им своё присутствие в палате брата как жизненную необходимость. Янус терпеливо объясняет, что Младшего ещё будут штопать в операционной, куда Могучему точно не попасть, и тот наконец смиряется – внешне, разумеется. Уж я-то знаю, что внутри он давно решил пробраться в Могильник по стене с улицы, если штурм не увенчается успехом.

Янус выходит, но Ловкач топчется в дверях, трёт щетину и окидывает нас всех тяжелым взглядом.

– Та девчонка… Полосатая. Она так и не рассказала, что произошло. Не хотите поделиться подробностями? – спрашивает он в конце концов.

Ему никто не отвечает: Могучий сидит на своей койке под потолком, нервно грызет заусенец на пальце, Глазки собирает изгвазданные в крови полотенца и протирает бурые подтеки на полу, Призрак обнимает меня и хмурится, а Лис смотрит в окно.

– Он упал, – наконец говорит вожак.

– Неужели ты рассчитываешь, что кто-то в это поверит? – раздраженно уточняет Ловкач, брезгливо наблюдая, как по локтям Глазок стекают розовые капли.

– Разве важно, чтобы вы верили? – выдыхает Лис и оборачивается к воспитателю. Я замечаю, что от бессонной ночи под глазами у него залегли тени. Что измялась так тщательно выглаженная рубашка, а черные джинсы испачканы кровью. Замечаю кольцо на его пальце и думаю, как за несколько часов все переменилось.

– Важно, – говорит Ловкач. Ему неудобно стоять в дверях комнаты, но присесть без спроса он не решается, а просить – гордость не позволяет. – Директор это так не оставит. И отвечать будете вы все.

– Ответим, – спокойно кивает Лис. Он смотрит на Ловкача, склонив голову набок, изучает его, как микроб под микроскопом, и явно ждет, что этот по сути неглупый человек вдруг эволюционирует.

– Ты можешь мне сам признаться, кто это был, – говорит воспитатель с нажимом, сует сжатые в кулаки ладони в просторные карманы широких штанов и смотрит уже на Могучего. Тот накручивает на пальцы свои алые волосы – они отлично гармонируют с этим утром своим цветом – и качается.

– Иначе что? – зло бросает Могучий и резко подается вперед. – Иначе закуете в цепи? Нет уж, спасибо. Сами разберемся.

Ловкач приподнимает бровь.

– Неужели вам хочется усугублять все? И если выбор стоит между местью и спокойным разрешением конфликта, по-моему, лучше выбрать последнее, – надежда на то, что Ловкач умнее иных взрослых, гаснет, как искра в море. Мы удивленно вытягиваем лица, словно большей чуши не слышали за всю жизнь – на самом деле, так и есть.

– Вы не понимаете, – разочарованно тянет Глазки и улыбается: эту улыбку можно расценить как утешительный приз для проигравшего на соревновании идиотов, и Ловкач оскорбляется.

– Нет, не понимаю. И рад этому, – бросает он и выходит из комнаты. Я только и успеваю разглядеть его светлые тапки, тоже заляпанные кровью.

Дверь громко хлопает, а мы так и продолжаем стоять и сидеть, как попало.

– Он боится, что мы убьем Ноготка, – устало поясняет Глазки.

– Правильно боится, – злобно кивает Могучий. – Я убью его.

Лис молча кусает губу и вращает на пальце кольцо, словно не слыша их. К нему подходит Призрак, кладет на плечи руки, а потом обнимает – и Лис вздрагивает. На его плечах вместе с ладонями Призрака сейчас лежит ответственность за нас всех. А еще за девушку, которая наверняка тоже не спит – сплетни разлетаются по Дому очень быстро.

– Для начала я встречусь с Рылом, – решает наконец Лис и проводит пальцами по волосам, словно собирает все мысли из головы в кулак.

– Ты меня не остановишь, – бормочет Могучий.

– Я и не планировал, – пожимает плечами Лис. – Ты сам себе хозяин.

Призрак на это одобрительно кивает и улыбается, еще раз хлопает Лиса по плечу, но тот не замечает – только распрямляет спину, как в конце тяжелого дня. Но день еще только начался.

– Что с Полосатой? – в конце концов спрашивает Лис, садясь на свою кровать. Глазки в это время ставит чайник и расставляет кружки на столе – самое время выпить горячего и успокоиться.

– А что с ней? – мягко переспрашивает он. – Подмела тут, потом сбегала к Ловкачу да и спать пошла.

– Спать… – эхом откликается Могучий, зарываясь головой в подушку.

– Что подметала-то? – удивляется Лис – мне кажется, даже искренне.

– Фасолька банку разбил. С крысой, – кивает Глазки на вентиляцию, а сам разливает по кружкам кипяток – пакетики с чаем поднимаются вместе с водой, как маленькие спасательные круги. – Я же говорил, что не надо было ее ловить.

– Так вот откуда у тебя кровь, – замечает Лис и смотрит на меня: я как раз баюкаю палец в ладони Призрака.

– Он и язык прикусил, – улыбается Глазки, передает кружку Лису, потом Могучему и мне. Сам он чай не пьет – только следит, чтобы пили мы, особенно Могучий.

– А крыса что? – спрашивает вдруг Могучий.

– А что крыса? – удивляется колясник. – Крысы имеют свойство сбегать.

И мы замолкаем, переваривая услышанное.


	10. ДОМ. Интермедия

_Если обойти Дом с внутренней стороны, можно попасть в Сад. Громкое слово, на самом деле, для заросшего бурьяном холма с парой десятков диких яблонь, покосившимися скамейками и клочком огорода, засаженного неряшливыми огурцами и баклажанами. Тем более зимой, когда и этого увидеть под пушистым могильником снега не представляется возможным._

_Для любого праздно шатающегося Сад покажется ничем не примечательным местом, скорее неприятным, чем любопытным, а вот для домовцев… Каждый искатель сокровищ знает, что иногда Сад рождает не только палую листву, но и драгоценные начинки для амулетов. В полнолуние и дни солнцестояния из грязи появляются сверкающие самоцветы, рожденные лягушками, хрустальные раковины говорящих улиток, серебряные зубы погибших под солнцем вампиров и радужная чешуя русалок._

_Если знать, где и когда искать, можно набрать полные ладони сокровищ, а потом жить без бед в своё удовольствие, не вспоминая о неудачах. Вот только все сложности как всегда заключаются в мелочах: немногие знают места, где нужно искать, единицы – время, когда нужно искать, избранные – что нужно искать. Так и получалось, что обрести свой амулет – было делом фактически нереальным._

Основной талант Цыплёнка заключался в умении быстро бегать и хорошо прятаться. Правда, ни то, ни другое не было ему по нраву и сильно било по самооценке. С каждым днём убегать становилось все тяжелее, с каждой неделей прятаться было все отвратительнее.

Их встречи с Медузой у стены со стихами Вилли стали в своём роде традиционными: Цыпленок скорее удивлялся, не найдя ее там, а присутствие девчонки стало фактически необходимым.

Они никогда больше не обсуждали Лысого: Цыпленок трепетно оберегал остатки своего достоинства, а Медуза то ли была достаточно деликатна, то ли равнодушна к его проблемам. Скорее второе: она погружалась в собственный мир, часто покидала Дом, все дальше путешествуя в Наружность; выискивала тайные пути и периодически пропадала в Клетках после долгих своих отлучек. В сухих цветах ее шляпы шныряли полевки – семейство Цыпленка-мыши пополнялось все новыми жильцами, и настоящий, человеческий Цыпленок поражался способности Медузы управлять этим маленьким хвостатым королевством. 

– Почему мыши? – спросил он однажды в конце весны, сидя в Саду у костра. Ночь скрывала их тайную встречу от посторонних глаз не хуже большущих полей ее шляпы в укромных углах Дома.

– Почему нет? – пожала плечами Медуза и палкой ткнула угли. В небо устремились оранжевые искры – маленькие звёздочки, обреченные на угасание. На это Цыплёнок ответить ничего не смог.

– Я собираюсь расправиться с Лысым, – сказал он наконец, подставляя шею нежным прикосновениям отблесков света. Те прыгали по его коже, зайчиками перебирались с выступа на выступ, очерчивая все острые углы выпирающих костей Лиса. За последние месяцы он вырос, вытянулся, став ещё нескладнее, чем был, и теперь Медуза не возвышалась над ним волшебным грибом из истории про Алису. Хотя это, честно, говоря, трогало Цыплёнка в последнюю очередь - он почти не замечал этих маленьких изъянов в ее внешности, и Медуза становилась для него с каждой встречей все привлекательнее. Он понимал это, осознавал, но не говорил. 

Их встречи были пронизаны тайной и стихами со стен Дома, Цыпленок даже чувствовал, как строчки опутывают их все сильнее, связывая невидимыми нитями букв, вязями коротких четверостиший и коротких объявлений. И, честно говоря, Цыплёнок совершенно не знал, почему Медуза до сих пор общается с ним – это казалось ему ещё более фантастичным, чем то, что произошло пару ночей назад.

– Давно пора, – лениво накалывая на палку сморщенное как лицо старухи яблоко, проговорила Медуза. И в голосе ее не ощущалось удивления и тем более беспокойства – она, взрощённая Домом, прекрасно знала сюжеты всех его историй, сама не понимая откуда, так что то, что тонкокостный мальчик по прозвищу Цыплёнок вдруг рискнул обрушить власть старого (не слишком старого, правда) тирана, не казалось ей странным и тем более неожиданным. Такое случалось и раньше, такое повторится ещё не раз.

– И ты не думаешь, что он укокошит меня одним ударом? – в голосе Цыплёнка послышались нотки обиды, и улыбка Медузы оскорбляла ещё больше.

– Он никогда больше не сможет причинить тебе боль, – уверенно ответила она, аккуратно придерживая палку с яблоком над костром.

Ночные тени обходили их стороной, не ввязываясь в споры, а весенние ветра утихали, благосклонно позволяя нежиться под пологом звёзд. И Медуза, скинув с ног ботинки жадно впивалась пальцами в свежую траву, прокапывая бороздки в земле, нащупывая новые сокровища. Сад сам подсказывал ей, где начинается магия и где он хранит свои драгоценности: иногда Цыплёнок замечал, как девчонка наклоняет голову, словно бы прислушиваясь, как вытягивает шею, оборачиваясь и мягко улыбаясь и качая головой. И в эти мгновения во взгляде Медузы он мог легко прочитать обещание:

«Я услышала твои слова, я поняла подсказку, и лишь над Домом разольется нежное свечение рассвета, я спущусь в твою сокровищницу, чтобы забрать твой дар. Позволь лишь дождаться рассвета.»

В такие секунды Медуза казалась ещё прекраснее, чем была на самом деле, и волосы ее становились похожими на змей – шевелились и шипели. 

– Мне было нужно это услышать, – проговорил, вздохнув, Цыплёнок, и вытянул ноги. 

Он умолчал, что боли ему Лысый доставил куда больше, чем он только мог ожидать, но убежденный тон Медузы почему-то заставлял его поверить, что все закончилось. 

– Раз нужно, значит, я скажу тебе вот что ещё, – сморщив нос и откусив кусок печёного яблока, сказала Медуза. – Дождись Ночи, Цыплёнок, дождись, и тогда ты почувствуешь зубки, о которых так долго мечтал.

– Ночь уже наступила, – улыбаясь кривляющейся от кислоты яблока Медузе, уточнил Цыплёнок. Он махнул рукой, предоставляя доказательства: ночь, та самая ночь, о которой говорила Медуза, окутывала их жадными объятиями, обжигаясь о ленты костра и ухая глотками филинов. – Не видишь?

Медуза потянулось, выплюнула в сторону кусок яблока, а потом отправилась следом остатки угощения – чуть подгоревшее с одного краю яблоко исчезло в густой тьме: сумрак благосклонно, жадно принял угощение и проглотил его. Цыплёнку даже показалось, что чавкнул от удовольствия. 

– Не ночь, дурачок, а Ночь, – объяснила она, и он даже не обиделся на обзывательство. – Самая Длинная Ночь. Самая непредсказуемая. Хочешь все изменить – дождись ее.

Цыплёнок хотел было открыть рот, чтобы сказать, что все равно ничего не понял, но тут в его голову пришло, как Медуза будет на него глядеть, если он скажет такую несусветную глупость, и захлопнул его. Отчего-то вопрос о том, когда же наступит эта Ночь, ничуть не волновал его – внутреннее чутьё подсказывало, что скоро, что он сам поймёт, что волнения Дома – те самые, что происходили со старшими ребятами из других спален – самое верное предсказание тому, что время почти пришло. Куда больше его беспокоило то, каким же немыслемым углом к нему повернется будущее.

Цыплёнок выпрямился, сонно хлопая глазами, и снова покосился на Медузу: ее волосы по прежнему шипели и извивались, и он думал, до чего же хорошо, что окаменение ему не грозит. Как и прокляться от этой необыкновенной девчонки. Он слышал, как Слепой рассказывал брату о Нытике из соседней комнаты, который посмел брякнуть Медузе что-то о ее шляпе. Та от души плюнула ему в глаз, и на следующий день на щеке Нытика зацвёл лишай. Отчего-то шепотки о том, что это всего лишь совпадение, утихли, и о Медузе боязливо замолчали - совсем.

– Мне даже кажется, что у тебя они почти выросли. Я имею в виду зубы, – добавила Медуза ни с того, ни с сего, и Цыплёнок полностью проснулся, в который раз убеждаясь в ее Даре. Это было необыкновенное чувство – смесь страха и восторга, ожидания и нетерпения. 

Пару дней назад, когда он ночью поднялся, чтобы сходить в туалет, в коридоре было необыкновенно тихо: даже балагуры из Кофейника отчего-то примолкли, а музыка затихла. И Цыплёнок не сразу заметил это: только возвращаясь обратно в постель, увидел, как стены коридора обрамляют толстые лианы, в над дверью кустится старый дуб. 

Он оглянулся, пытаясь разглядеть в конце коридора поворот к уборным, но ни коридора, ни уборных там не было – таинственно сиял ночной Лес, нагоняя жути и шорохи, а из кустов поодаль доносилось шуршание. Цыплёнок утопал в перегное палой листвы, хвост его – пушистый и черно-серый – мотался из стороны в сторону, задевая невысокие кустики усыпанной синими ягодами черники. Луна сияла так ярко, так высоко, что кровь начинала бурлить, в голове толчками роились всякие мысли, и самой главной было полное, всеобъемлющее ощущение свободы. Такой, о которой не знает никто, кроме него.

Цыплёнок (Цыплёнок? Нет, он Лис!) бил лапой, тоскливо оглядываясь на дверь, но внутренние противоречия быстро исчезли, стоило ему сделать первый шаг. Шаг быстро перешёл в бег, и в следующее мгновение он почти летел, позабыв обо всем, бежал, поддаваясь этой песне Леса, мерцанию луны над головой, поддаваясь зову, который дремал в нем все это время. Не было больше боли и страданий, не было страха, а воспоминание об отрезанной руке кануло в прошлое – вот он, бежит, едва касаясь лапами земли сквозь вековечный Лес, вдоль реки, вдоль тихой заводи, где плещутся рыбы и бобры строят плотину. Он чувствовал голод, лишь частью себя понимая, что голод этот, знакомый и незнакомый одновременно, едва ли можно было перебить парой нарезанных наскоро бутербродов. 

Лис оглянулся, застыв на развилке звериных троп, вскинул морду, принюхиваясь, прислушиваясь, а потом полностью поддался инстинктам – ломанулся сквозь ветки бузины, мелькнул тенью у переправы, улавливая слабый запах гагарок за рекой, а потом метнулся по следу. Это было даже не сложно: учуять, выследить, догнать. Кровь все бурлила, голод все разгорался, и Лис клацнул зубами, предвкушая славный пир. 

Легко приминая траву лапами, он перебрался по низине вброд: вода неприятно холодила, и шерсть липла к коже, но стоило ему отрястись, как неприятный зуд ушел, и Лис снова сосредоточился на погоне. Он знал, что дикие куропатки притаились ниже по реке, в том уголке леса, что освещался луной сильнее всего. Они дремали, подпихнув под крылья свои головы, спрятав в пуху маленьких цыплят. Вкусных, сочных… Лис облизнулся.

Густые заросли сменялись редколесьем, все гуще и толще становилась трава – берег реки утопал в заводи. Осока тянулась вверх, мешая Лису разглядеть на залитой луной поляне тёмные пятна жирных куропаток. Те дремали – чутко, тревожно, на подсознании улавливая приближающуюся опасность. И Лис знал, что они начеку, но его собственная хитрость, его жажда охоты, его умения были смертоносны. Никто не мог спрятаться, никто не мог спастись. 

Он пригнулся, выискивая среди кустов удобный проем, чтобы рассмотреть пятачок Леса без помех. Отсюда открывался вид на всю заводь, в которой купалась луна: вода трепетала, посеребряная, спокойная в своём величии, и деревья клонили к ней головы, чтобы хотя бы кончиком веточек дотронуться до драгоценной глади озерца. Казалось, что кузнец, растопив кубки и тарелки всего мира, вылил растопленное серебро в заводь, и та превратилась в этот драгоценный металл – сама стала бесценным сокровищем Леса.

Лис принюхался, интуитивно ощущая изменения в воздухе – луна мало-помалу клонилась к горизонту, и где-то за чертой земли и неба начинала заниматься заря. Она была едва заметна и почти неощутима, но Лес готовился к самому тёмному часу перед рассветом, замирал, и Лис поддавался этому порядку, сам становясь частью этого места.

Он переступил с лапы на лапу, мотнул хвостом, а потом подобрался. Время тянулось, но сколько бы ночь не длилась, она не была бесконечной, и Лис ощущал, что, помедли он ещё пару мгновений, упустит добычу. Подобравшись и фыркнув, тенью метнулся вперёд, и Лес огласил испуганный крик куропаток: те проснулись, забегали, пытаясь уберечь цыплят, пытаясь спрятаться, но Лис был куда проворнее. Мелькнули в ночи белые клыки, и один из криков затих. Ещё один прыжок – ещё одна добыча. Через сколько секунд все было конечно: остатки стаи исчезли в кустах репея – туда соваться Лис совершенно не желал, боясь испортить свою великолепную шерсть. Да и смысла не было: перед ним лежали задушенная тушка куропатки и пара птенцов. Луна освещала поляну, небольшую фигурку Лиса посреди неё, заводь и кроны деревьев. 

Лиса ожидало царское пиршество.

Под утро тьма рассеялась, и Лис скользнул через заросли тростника, прошёл дальше по склону и, слыша за спиной тихое журчание родника, пробежался до поворота к туалетам. Густая листва расступилась, и перед Цыплёнком (не Лисом, нет) постирался длинный коридор Дома, украшенный росписями домовцев, их письменами и, он знал, стихами Вилли. Шерсть исчезла, исчезла и лапа-рука, а по подбородку у него стекала запекшаяся кровь. Когда он ввалился в спальню – усталый и грязный как свора лисиц – в волосах у него красовались перья диких куропаток.

Он не стал рассказывать об этом ни Отмычке, ни Шумному, посчитав это безумным сном. Вот только перья эти он сохранил – сунул под подушку как напоминание о необузданной свободе, несокрушимой силе и животной ярости. 

Вспоминать сейчас об этом приключении, которое казалось ему в эти минуты у костра фантастическим сном, было странно: теперь Цыплёнку легко верилось в то, что любая мысль, любой полет фантазии легко мог стать реальностью в стенах Дома.

– Да, – улыбнулась Медуза, и волосы на ее голове затрепетали. – Зубки на месте. А коготки подточил?

– Заткнись, – устало выдохнул Цыплёнок, ощущая, как на загривке шерсть становится дыбом. 

– Весна на исходе, – пафосно проговорила девчонка, вытягиваясь ноги. Коленки у неё были все ободраны, а на лодыжке красовался здоровенный синяк. Где она такой схлопотала, Цыплёнок не знал, но сейчас ощущал смутное желание погладить его и подуть на кожу. Скорее всего Медуза посмотрела бы на него как на полоумного, поэтому сделать это он так и не решился. Зато сонно завалился на спину, чтобы любоваться усыпанным созвездиями небом, а не отточенным тенями лицом девчонки, что по непонятной причине стала другом однорукому мальчишке. 

– Что мне до весны? – пробормотал Цыплёнок, из-под ресниц наблюдаяя, как Медуза кормит одного из мышат на полях шляпы кусочком сыра. – Экзамены все равно провалю.

– А лето? – удивлённо переспросила она, вытягивая засохший цветок из ленты. – Летом все меняется. Взять хотя бы тебя – вот ты взял и вырос к лету.

– Если тебя беспокоят только такие перемены, то мне тебя жаль, – с долей превосходства зевнул Цыплёнок.

– А вот и зубки, – расхохоталась Медуза. – Только не об меня точи.

– Прости, – легко извинился Цыплёнок.

Девчонка промолчала. 

– Обижаешься? – уточнил он, поудобнее укладывая руку под головой.

– Нет, – честно ответила Медуза. – Я думаю.

Она закусила губу, пожевала, отрывая кусочки кожи, пока не почувствовала кровь, а потом продолжила: 

– Интересно, что произойдёт?

Вопрос повис в тяжелом, наполненном ароматами цветущих яблонь воздухе, и Цыплёнок, почти засыпая в высокой весенней траве вдруг подумал, что и сам не знает, что ждёт их. Но предчувствие перемен – дрожь по телу, новое, познанное только несколько ночей назад ощущение свободы, упоение собственными силами – все это стало отправной точкой. В это мгновение неясного счастья он дал себе обещание все изменить. И в первую очередь своё дурацкое прозвище. Он приподнялся над затухающим костром, по наитию обернулся на восток, предвкушая появление первых лучей солнца и вдруг осознал, что выходит на охоту.


	11. МОГУЧИЙ

А на следующее утро Ноготок пропал.

В Кофейнике крови было больше, чем на кухне – уж я-то знаю, ведь частенько пробираюсь туда ночью, чтобы стащить батон и палку колбасы. Почему-то никто не думает, что растущему организму нужно хорошо питаться, чтобы нормально функционировать – я же всегда ем за двоих. Так вот крови на кухне хватало: раз в месяц грузовичок из Наружности завозил в Дом свежего мяса и кухарки разделывали его, запихивали в старые хрипящие морозильники у противоположной от раковин стены, а на стенах оставались потеки крови, что разлетались от взмахов кухонных топориков. Зрелище, держу пари, жуткое, но смотреть на это никто не просит, так что и смысла нет об этом вспоминать. Но в Кофейнике было еще хуже – по всему столу расплылось пятно, замарывая разлетевшиеся карты, а потом стекло на пол. Ноготок, стоило ему увидеть, как из живота Младшего полилось, дал деру, а я, дурак такой, только и смог что схватить брата за брюхо, словно ладонью мог удержать выливающуюся кровь. Дурацкая затея, уж лучше бы я схватил Ноготка да вырвал ему сердце, но отмотать время назад никак не выйдет – точно говорю.

На уроки мы не пошли всей комнатой. 

Лис сидит за столом, ловко сворачивая самокрутки одной рукой и что-то подпевая себе под нос; сонный Глазки покачивает в ладони тяпку и все с тоской поглядывает на окно, за которым зеленеет Сад. Я знаю, что он до одурения хочет попросить меня вынести его туда, чтобы начать копать, рыхлить, полоть и перекапывать, но Глазки слишком проницательный, чтобы лезть ко мне сейчас – я весь день не встаю со своей кровати и царапаю перочинным ножиком стенку. Тем самым ножиком – на креплении до сих пор осталась засохшая кровь Младшего. 

Сухие куски краски осыпаются вниз вместе с бетонной крошкой прямо на подушку моего брата, и я все жду, когда он начнет бурчать, чтобы я запихнул этот чертов ножик себе в задницу. Вот только Младший в Могильнике, и черт его поймет, что с ним на самом деле.

– Завязывай, – говорит вдруг Лис, и я на мгновение удерживаю ладонь. На моей кровати уже целая насыпь от пыли, но я назло продолжаю, и Лис устало трет глаза. – Засыпал ему всю койку. В комнате и без того гадюшник будь здоров, так еще и ты добавляешь.

Я улыбаюсь, поворачиваю к нему голову с твердым намерением сказать пару ласковых, и вдруг ловлю взгляд Фасольки: тот жмется как обычно в углу своей кровати, перебирает пальцами и смотрит на меня так, словно понимает, что я чувствую. Ничего он не понимает…

Повернувшись к стене уже хочу было провести лезвием по глубокой впадине еще раз, но пальцы так дрожат, что ножик падает на подушку, а я вдруг, теряя самообладание хватаюсь за голову. Волосы у меня сухие и растрепанные – совсем испортились после последней покраски, и мне кажется, что Младшему это не понравится. Я думаю о том, что редко позволял ему изголяться над собой, заплетая мне косички. Думаю, что под кроватью у него остался так и не доваренный эль, и тот испортиться, если Младший не возьмется за него снова. Думаю, что крови у него вылилось изрядно, а Пауки-сволочи бестолковые и едва ли смогут ему помочь. По щекам у меня катятся слезы, и это на самом деле что-то неслыханное – я, черт подери, Могучий! Я не мямля и не девка! Вот только… Вот только на креплении перочинного ножика по-прежнему засохшая кровь моего брата.

Кровать скрипит, зараза, прогибается под весом Фасольки, и я чувствую его ладонь на своей спине – сочувствующий дурак. И я без зазрения совести сбрасываю ее, а в другое мгновение перевешиваюсь через перила, прихватив нож и рукавом стерев слезы со щек.

– Интересно, стоит ли пытаться оживить гортензии в Саду? – говорит вдруг Глазки, и я прикусываю губу.

Произнесено это так, словно ничего не произошло, а Дом живет по заведенному в нем порядку. Словно все на месте, и ночь была неотличима от всех других ночей. И голос у него спокойный и уверенный, и сам Глазки безмятежный.

– Стоит ли тратить силы, если осталось… – Лис хочет сказать, что времени у нас не осталось, но слов подобрать не может и просто машет рукой. Самокрутки у него все лежат рядком на столе, и он внимательно проверяет, чтобы те не развалились от его прикосновений. – Короче говоря, стоит ли овчинка выделки.

Голос у него тоже уверенный и ровный – один я тут на иголках. Осознание этого меня отрезвляет, и мне так даже легче взять себя в руки. Черт бы побрал эти их гладиолусы, азалии и прочую растительность.

– А тюльпаны рано распустились, – Глазки смотрит на свою тяпочку, и солнце из окна бьет ему прямо в глаза, а волосы у него блестят. – Может быть…

Он хочет что-то добавить, но я не сдерживаюсь и перебиваю: плевать я хотел, что там “может быть”. Ничего уже не может быть прежним.

– Я пошел, – говорю и спускаюсь с кровати. Фасолька ерзает, рукой водит по матрасу, словно пытается что-то найти, находит, а потом сжимает ладонь в кулак – его новая привычка, и Младший точно знает, что Фасолька до сих пор держит в ладони руку Шумного, но я в это не особо верю. Мертвым место среди мертвых – они уходят в землю, так пусть там и остаются. 

У меня екает от этой мысли, потому что полгода назад Отмычка ушел в землю, и так больше не вернулся – даже во снах, хотя я звал его. На Перекрестке звал, звал в Ночь Сказок, звал в коридорах и в Могильнике. Но Дом молчал, и болтливый Отмычка не появлялся. Осталась его дурацкая куртка, которую я запихнул в шкаф с глаз долой, и которую теперь тягал Фасолька. И по-хорошему бы я должен был злиться, но я не злился: уж очень трогательно смотрелась эта безразмерная роба на плечах сухого парнишки. Я знал, что в потайном кармане лежала початая пачка сигарет и связка нанизанных на нитку пуговиц. Знал, что Отмычка под подкладкой хранил нарисованный мной комикс. Знал, что на полях его страниц были аккуратно выведены замечания и предложения по улучшению – я помню, как психанул, когда тот попытался всучить мне свою дурацкую конструктивную критику, и хотел забрать листки, но Отмычка оказался проворнее: сунул его под полосатую майку и покатил прочь, насвистывая под нос очередную свою песенку. 

Я нашел его тогда у спортивного зала: Отмычка выцыганил у девчонок нашлепку со старых джинсов и теперь неаккуратно пришивал ее на место дырки на локте. Старая, бывшая некогда белой, куртка, видавшая виды еще лет пять назад, теперь казалась древнее говна мамонта, и я все в толк не мог взять, почему он ее не выбросит. 

– Зря я обменял эту нашлепку на коллекцию крышек от трехлитровых банок, – посетовал Отмычка, проталкивая иголку зажигалкой. Та никак не хотела проходить сквозь толстую ткань и гнулась, рискуя сломаться.

– Крышки тебе, конечно, нужнее, – проговорил я, прислоняясь к стене.

– Крышки нужнее Глазкам, – пожал плечами Отмычка. – Тот же захочет навертеть закаток на зиму.

Я подергал ногой, размышляя, стоит ли мне напоминать ему, что год этот в Доме у нас последний, и решил, что стоит.

– На этот раз крышки ему уже вряд ли пригодятся, – хмыкнул я, подтягивая его к себе за рукав. Иголка таинственно поблескивала в равнодушном свете ламп под потолком. – Сомневаюсь, что он хоть что-то посадит в этом году.

– Ты плохо знаешь Глазки, – улыбнулся Отмычка, наблюдая, как я ловко накладываю стежок за стежком.

– Достаточно хорошо, – мотнул головой я. Я все еще злился на него из-за комикса, и он знал это, поэтому и улыбался. Кривенько так и снисходительно, явно желая поиздеваться по-дружески. Это злило меня еще сильнее.

– Ладно, – кивнул головой он. – Но за крышки он меня все равно не простит, вот увидишь.

И я поднял на него глаза: Отмычка ухмылялся, и глаз у него немного косил, а кольцо в губе блестело как и иголка у меня в руках. Он знал, что я боюсь уколоться до ужаса, но все равно помогаю, потому что ценю нашу дружбу куда сильнее. Он знал это и молчал, потому что еще никогда мы не обсуждали эту самую дружбу.

– И чем думаешь заняться? – спросил он вдруг.

Я открыл было рот, рассеянно провел ладонью по волосам, прищурился и высунул язык – дурацкая привычка.

– Честно говоря, еще ни разу не думал об этом, – произнес я в конце концов и вернулся к стежкам.

– Мы могли бы угнать мясной грузовичок, – проговорил Отмычка, и я рассмеялся, полагая, что это очередная его шутка. Но он смотрел на меня, пусть и улыбаясь, но все равно серьезно, и я проглотил едкую фразу о том, что ему с его коляской только грузовики и угонять.

– Ты сейчас не шутишь? – не спросил даже, а скорее сказал я, завязывая узел. Мне удалось не пораниться, и теперь только концы ниток все никак не желали поддаваться.

– Не-а, – расслабленно кивнул он, поводя рукой по колесам.

– И что ты собираешься делать с грузовиком? – я представил себе, как Отмычка заводит старый грузовик, закоротив провода, как в дешевых голливудских фильмах, и усмехнулся. С его-то внешностью он вполне бы сгодился на роль главного героя, если бы не коляска. Хотя, что уж греха таить, и с ней он смотрелся весьма эффектно. Получше меня, по крайней мере.

– Отправлюсь покорять мир, – без лишней скромности заявил он, проверяя, надежно ли пришита нашивка. – Посмотрю, что там да как.

Я приподнял брови. Впервые Отмычка заговорил о Наружности в таком ключе: “посмотрю, что там да как”? Это что за новости? Человек, который даже летом не покидал Дом, который знал тут каждый закоулок и вдруг – путешествовать. Просто невероятно.

– Блестяще, – проговорил я. – И, конечно, отправишься ты покорять этот мир в компании с… 

– С тобой, разумеется, – он дернул за нашивку еще раз и поднял на меня глаза. – И с Младшим. Чем не супергеройская компания?

– Действительно, – рассеянно пробормотал я, доставая из его куртки початую пачку сигарет. 

– После Самой Длинной Ночи выкрадем ключи, сядем в машину и поедем, – продолжил он, чиркая зажигалкой и зажимая в зубах сигарету. – Не сложнее, чем управлять коляской.

Я снова кивнул. Разговор этот и нравился мне, и не нравился одновременно. Едва ли я мог вспомнить хотя бы день, когда Отмычка строил на будущее планы. Его мысли и желания всегда касались здесь и сейчас, ровно этого самого момента, и не забегали дальше его собственного носа. А сейчас он задумчиво пускал кольца дыма, смотрел через открытые двери спортзала, как Нос бросает в кольцо мяч, и дергал за кольцо в губе.

– Как думаешь, что там дальше?

Я тряхнул головой.

– В Наружности? – переспросил я, и Отмычка кивнул. Что-то в этом кивке было обреченным: он не повернулся ко мне и даже не улыбнулся, а продолжил смотреть на броски Носа.

– Не знаю, – выдохнул я в конце концов. – Но не думаю, что будет хуже.

– А за гранью? – спросил он вдруг, и я тяжело сглотнул.

В те дни ночи стали для него настоящей пыткой, и Отмычка почти не спал, тяжело дыша и глуша крики в подушке. Никто ничего не говорил ему, и только Младший давал своей настойки, а Глазки гладил по голове, стараясь облегчить боль. А та терзала его, не отпускала, словно клыкастый волк в глубокой чаще леса. Она впивалась все сильнее, и мне самому было страшно, ведь волк этот был среди нас, ждал своего часа и вынюхивал жертву.

– Не знаю, – повторил я.

– Ты бы хотел узнать? – он перевел на меня взгляд и зацепился так, словно хотел выпытать секрет мирозданья.

– Не уверен, – мотнул я головой.

Он промолчал.

Нос продолжал набивать мяч, и от нечего делать и чтобы дурацкие мысли выветрились из головы, я принялся считать удары. Один, два, три…

– Я, по всей видимости, скоро узнаю, – проговорил Отмычка наконец, и по моей спине побежали мурашки.

– Уж надеюсь, ты расскажешь, – отчего-то вдруг злобно сказал я, бросая бычок на бетонный пол. Разговор меня утомлял и пугал, и я нисколько не хотел думать о таком. Не сегодня, не сейчас.

– Вряд ли, – рассмеялся Отмычка.

– Это почему же? – моргнул я.

– Бандерлогам тайны не выдают, – таинственным шепотом выдал он, наклоняясь ближе. А потом, едва не схлопатав от меня затрещину, добавил: – Может быть, я просто не хочу становиться еще одним Призраком?

Тогда я не понял, о чем он говорит, и просто качнул головой, смиряясь с его дурацкими выводами и умозаключениями. Тогда я не знал, о каком Призраке Отмычка вел речь. Тогда его слова казались лишь мрачными пророчествами, совсем глупыми и нереальными. Но прошло совсем чуть-чуть, и Отмычки не стало, а я остался наедине со своими мыслями, курткой, полной секретов, и обещанием не стать очередным Призраком. Сейчас, глядя на Фасольку, я не могу сказать, что это такое уж глупое обещание – я скучаю по Отмычке, но мне кажется, что он был бы рад, если бы я исполнил его дурацкий план. Наверное, поэтому он так и не откликнулся ни на один мой призыв, хотя наша дружба не умерла.

 

Перочинный ножик у меня в руке выглядит безвредно: лезвие тонкое и блестящее, но мне как никому хорошо известно, до чего легко оно входит в плоть.

– Куда собрался? – Лис поднимает на меня глаза, и в них легко можно прочитать беспокойство.

– В Могильник, – говорю и подтягиваюсь к Фасольке. 

Тот моргает, не понимая, что я хочу сделать, а потом подается вперед: теперь я легко могу выудить из куртки Отмычки кучу старых шпилек и железную палочку-ключ от оконных замков.

– Не пустят, – качает головой Глазки. – У них же карантин.

– Пустят, – уверенно отвечаю я, и тот больше не спорит. В конце концов мое право никто не отменял, и все это хорошо понимают. 

– Я с тобой пойду, – говорит Лис и решительно встает. Он наклоняет голову, чутко прислушиваясь к чему-то за стенами Логова и от этого кажется еще больше похожим на лесного зверька, но мне не до сравнений. Руки у меня по-прежнему дрожат, и я киваю, а потом натягиваю старые ботинки. То, что со мной идет Лис, придает мне сил.

В коридоре все так же пусто, лишь Ящики перетаскивают старые канистры с краской на третий этаж. Их разговоры сложно разобрать, потому что оба уже успели выпить и явно не по одной.

– Через окно полезешь? – уточняет Лис.

– По трубе, – киваю и перепрыгиваю через две ступеньки. Что-то внутри меня подсказывает, что с Младшим все будет хорошо, и меня даже немного отпускает – чутье меня еще не подводило.

– Непросто будет, – говорит Лис, толкая дверь. Я замечаю на вороте его измятой рубашки каплю крови, и понимаю, что это тоже после этой ночи. Слишком много крови для меня.

– Справлюсь, – отвечаю я, кивая в сторону Могильника. 

На улице смеркается, и я торопливо оглядываюсь, направляясь через кусты к западным стенам. Я знаю, что через все этажи проведена старая сточная труба – хлипкая и дребезжащая, но достаточно устойчивая, чтобы выдержать мой вес. Или не выдержать – тут уж как повезет.

– Постой снизу, чтобы… – у меня вдруг перехватывает дыхание, и я старательно делаю вид, что подавился, но по глазам Лиса вижу, что тот все и так понимает. Чертов куницин вожак.

– Хорошо, – отвечает он и кивает на трубу. – Давай только без эксцессов. И быстро, чтобы не засекли.

Я киваю и засучиваю рукава своей куртки. Ладошки потные и немного скользят, так что мне приходится несколько раз протереть их о штаны, перед тем, как ухватиться за карниз окна. Лис выгляывает из-за угла, боясь как бы нас не заметили, и начинает тихонько напевать под нос. Песня приставучая, и я вдруг осознаю, что и сам тяну ее под нос, пытаясь отвлечься от трясущихся коленок.

– Он на третьем будет, – шепчет Лис, поднимая голову.

Я преодолел уже больше половины пути, и труба вроде как не планирует развалиться, но от мысли, что через пару минут я буду уже в палате Младшего, мне дурно. Во рту скапливается слюна, горчит на языке, и я с трудом ее проглатываю. Пальцы скользят по жестянке, и я подтягиваюсь, и подтягиваюсь, повторяя про себя как мантру: “еще немного, и еще…”

Лис подо мной продолжает напевать, и по лбу моему ползут капли пота, щекотят брови и падают на глаза, а вытереть их я не могу. Передо мной карниз третьего этажа, и я с облегчением подтягиваюсь в последний раз и аккуратно заглядываю через окно. По коридору бредет Паук, уткнувшись в бумаги, и не замечает моей красной макушки прямо перед собой. Я не двигаюсь, но карниз впивается в ладони до боли и режет кожу. Но я терплю, только пыхчу как паровоз и все повторяю: “еще немного, чуть-чуть…”

Паук скрывается в сестринской, и я подтягиваюсь в последний раз и усаживаюсь на карниз. Тот опасно прогибается под моим весом, скрипит надорвано, но я не обращаю внимание и выуживаю из кармана железный ключ. Отмычка убеждал меня, что он подходит ко всем окнам в Доме и Могильнике, но я ни разу не проверял, и теперь от души надеюсь, что он не солгал.

Ключ легко входит в паз, проворачивается и щелкает – Отмычка все же не брехун. Я даже прикрываю глаза, а потом понимаю, что все это время не дышал от волнения и переживаний. И сейчас, открывая старое окно, мне остается надеяться, что все и дальше пойдет как по маслу.

– Ну что там? – громким шепотом переспрашивает Лис, и я показываю ему большой палец.

Рама подается, почти не скрипит, и я едва не съезжаю с карниза, по миллиметру распахивая ее. Приходится балансировать, носком ботинка упираясь в край окна и руками приподнимая раму, чтобы та поменьше скрипела. По коридору все так же никто не идет, а со стороны Дома никого тоже нет, так что я медленно, но верно продвигаюсь в своей работе.

Когда окно распахнуто достаточно, чтобы пропустить меня, я свешиваюсь вниз, чтобы проверить еще раз, нет ли кого поблизости, машу Лису и переваливаюсь через подоконник. Теперь мне хорошо слышны негромкие разговоры Пауков, так что я стараюсь не шуметь совсем, чтобы не попасться. 

Окно находится в самом конце коридора, и я понимаю, что худшее впереди: нужно заглянуть во все подряд палаты Могильника, чтобы отыскать Младшего, но мне невероятно везет – замечаю его бледную физиономию в третьей по счету. И даже дверь открыта, так что я спокойно проникаю внутрь, предварительно проверив, не собирается ли кто к нему заглядывать прямо сейчас.

– Добрался-таки, – шипит Младший, и от сердца у меня отлегает.

– Еще бы, – отвечаю и подхожу ближе. 

Глаза у брата прикрыты, а кожа такая белая, словно соревнуется в чистоте цвета со стенами Могильника и простынями. Он почти не двигается – только ресницы дрожат и грудь вздымается.

– Да ты свеж как подснежник ранней весной, – говорю, а сам думаю, стоит ли заглядывать под одеяло и проверять, что у него там.

– Не то слово, – кивает Младший и сам тянется рукой, чтобы приподнять простынь. – Влили в меня не меньше галлона крови.

– Мерзость какая, – я слежу за его рукой, помогаю ему, потому что сил у Младшего нету совсем. Своей дрожащей рукой накрываю его ладонь, а потом медленно веду вниз: впалый живот перебинтован наглухо, но даже через плотные ряды марли видна пропитавшая их кровь.

– Помирать не собрался? – едва двигая пересохшим от беспокойства языком, спрашиваю я. Дышу я тяжело, и пальцы мои дрожат все больше, и понять я никак не могу, что во мне бурлит сильнее: то ли страх, то ли ярость.

– Вроде нет, – шепчет Младший, и я возвращаю одеяло на место. – В Кофейнике много крови? 

Он улыбается, словно это отличная тема для разговора, а меня лишь подташнивает. Ну сдался ему этот Кофейник! И какого черта…

– Ты зачем под нож сунулся? – говорю, а у самого слезы наворачиваются.

– А лучше бы тебя Ноготок пырнул?

Я киваю, зная, что даже слепой он сможет почувствовать и понять все, что я хочу ему сказать. Слезы у меня капают и капают, и я утираю их рукавом, а Младший молчит. И во мне злость на себя поднимается все выше и выше, пока не захватывает все сознание, и я уже откровенно всхлипываю.

– А если бы…

– Ну, не если бы, – говорит Младший. – Обошлось же.

– Дурень, – выдыхаю я.

Он кивает и тяжело вздыхает, а потом морщится – каждое движение отдает тяжелой болью внутри. И мне самому больно на это смотреть. Мысли роются, клубятся в голове, и я понимаю, что не могу остаться с ним, пока история этой ночи не подошла к концу. Впереди логичная развязка, ее заключительная часть, и мне не терпится поскорее со всем покончить.

– Пойду, – говорю и провожу по его волосам рукой. И Младший понятливо кивает, а потом тихо засыпает – слышно только негромкое сопение.

Я возвращаюсь тем же путем, каким попал в Могильник.

 

На улице совсем темно, и мне виден только огонек сигареты Лиса: он задумчиво курит, не произнося ни слова. Он молчит все то время, пока мы проходим через пустынный двор и поднимается по лестнице на свой этаж. Молчит, пока идем по коридору, освещенному только тонкими лучами, просачивающимимся из-под дверей комнат: они ползают змеями по ногам, но не кусают, а лишь покорно извиваются. Дом по-прежнему молчит, и на Перекрестке нет ни человека, хотя обычно тут толпятся девчонки и парни. Я могу лишь углядеть движущиеся тени на разукрашенных стенах – то ли отзвуки прошлого, то ли предвестники будущего, и я вдруг задаюсь вопросом, нет ли среди них Отмычки. Мне больше не страшно, и даже беспокойство отступает на второй план: я движим непреклонным роком, слепой дланью справедливости, и от этого лишь покалывает в пальцах.

Это предвкушение и осознание неизбежности заразительно – Лис тоже понимает, что сейчас произойдет и просто ожидает свершения того, что предначертано. И я покоряюсь, отказываясь думать об этом сейчас или когда-либо еще.

Лис закуривает еще одну и протягивает сигарету и мне. Я прикуриваю, не торопясь и не нервничая – огонек освещает украшенный портретом Цыганки кусок стены, и снова гаснет. 

– К спортзалу пойдем, – говорит Лис, и я киваю. 

Сигарета заканчивается слишком быстро: гаснет на половине, стоит мне чуть сильнее стряхнуть пепел. Я бросаю окурок на пол, даже не думая докурить, и иду вниз к спортзалу. Что-то мне подсказывает, что львиная часть Дома собралась именно там. И предатель-Ноготок тоже.

Лис толкает дверь, и в глаза нам бьет свет: несколько секунд я моргаю, ослепленный, а потом лишь могу разглядеть, сколько народу тут собралось.

Рыло со своими шавками ближе всего: те скалятся, сдерживая рык, но ничуть не пугают; Птицы в самом углу, Крысы жмуться ближе к середине – нервно ходят с места на место, топчутся, словно бактерии в капле болотной воды. Фасолька стоит у коляски Глазок, и снова он слишком отрешен, чтобы на самом деле понимать, что тут происходит.

– Ноготок здесь, – говорит Рыло, и Крысы вдруг замирают. Ноготок среди них, а Псы и вида не подают, что он из их своры – никто не хочет нести ответственность за идиота, который решил убить моего брата. Каким-то необъяснимым импульсом, всеобщим движением Крысы выталкивают не менее бледного, чем Младший, Ноготка в середину круга и отходят. Каждый звук в спортивном зале рикошетит от стен, улетает под высокий потолок и исчезает в сводах. И я чувствую, как во рту сохнет, как прекращают дрожать пальцы, и как наливается тяжестью рука с зажатым в ладони ножом.

– Младший же жив, – тянет Ноготок, и тишина вокруг такая всеобъемлющая, что мне кажется, что больше нет никого вокруг – только мы вдвоем.

– Жив, – отвечаю. – Но это не меняет дела.

Рот Ноготка кривится, и он делает шаг назад, но натыкается спиной на стену из домовцев. В глазах у него страх – отражает все происходящее словно настоящее зеркало, и я вижу в нем скучающего Лиса, отрешенного Фасольку, печального Глазки, ухмыляющегося Рыло и даже Полосатую замечаю. Вижу себя, выводящего ножиком по стене узоры, и с удивлением понимаю, что это не были просто линии – те складывались в рисунок испуганного лица Ноготка.

Слепой рок все решает за нас: мы делаем лишь шаги и выбираем направление. Есть закон, и есть возмездие. Есть нож, на креплении лезвия которого все еще видна засохшая кровь моего брата, и есть испуганные глаза. Есть я, который делает шаг вперед, навстречу судьбе, и есть Ноготок.

Нож легко проходит сквозь одежду и проникает под ребро – хорошо наточен. Слышно только, как рвутся сухожилия и как надорвано стонет Ноготок, в последний раз прикрывая глаза. В них я успеваю заметить еще одну тень напоследок: мне кажется, что это Отмычка качает головой, но не уверен в этом полностью. 

Ноготок падает на пол, Крысы начинают верещать, но в ушах у меня стоит непонятный гул: разобрать ни слова я не могу, только чувствую, как по виску стекает капля пота. Все слишком быстро и непонятно - целый калейдоскоп видений и событий: Лис хватает меня за плечо и тянет, тянет сквозь толпу на выход, а за нами идут Фасолька и Глазки. 

В голове совсем пусто, но одно я знаю наверняка: этой ночью Ноготок окончательно исчезнет.


End file.
